


Her Collar, Her Love

by darkest



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Drama, F/F, Fetish Clothing, Lemon, Masochism, Pet Play, Public Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest/pseuds/darkest
Summary: When Rarity reveals to Fluttershy of a scandalous evening with a new client at a BDSM club, her shy friend finds the courage to request something both intimate and a little bizarre. The fashionista's generous spirit opens her mind to the possibilities, and she finds herself excited to explore her new desires with her friend. Rarity values Fluttershy's trust in her, but things become complicated when feelings grow deeper and the stakes are raised...A collaboration with Troublesome Beast for chapters 1-8. Originally posted on FimFiction.Net. Editing provided by Tethered-Angel.





	1. "Well, I never!"

**Author's Note:**

> Troublesome Beast is a wonderful fellow and my partner for this story whose work can be found on FimFiction.Net under his username.

Rarity was feeling like a pretty little disaster.

Her new store in Manehattan was financially in the red. It was only thanks to the success of Canterlot Boutique and Canterlot Carousel that its doors remained open. Was it because she had yet to find an adequate full-time manager? Possibly the location? Perhaps she had simply chosen a bad spot?

"These clothes are so tacky!" a young mare said to her friends as they trotted across the display floor.

“Yeah. They aren’t even good enough for a _fire_ ,” one of the mare’s companion’s snickered. This sent them tittering all the way out the exit. The bell tingled tauntingly as they slammed the door behind them.

Rarity sputtered, one hoof frozen against a ponnequin's flank as she tried to adjust its shorts. "Well, I never!" she finally managed to huff.

The fashionista fought with the clothes on the ponnequin for another five minutes before snarling and knocking the thing over in a brutal hind kick. She glared down at it, a single lock of her mane falling out of place over the searing gaze of her azure eyes before her lip pouted and she sat hard on her haunch. The tears came, and she let them, for the store was empty, and with the sun setting, it was unlikely anyone would enter looking for her brand of haute couture. After all, that had been the case for months.

_I simply do not understand,_ Rarity thought miserably as she gazed around her store. _In what way have I failed? My work is appreciated everywhere else but here! How can that be?_

But she had an idea; a grim old shadow of an idea. It circled around her like a crocodile, its reptilian eyes fixed on her as she sat gloomily on a spit of sand.

Manehattan, simply put, was not Ponyville or Canterlot. It was true that it took a full day to travel from her hometown to the kingdom’s capital, but geographically speaking, the smaller town was still close enough to be influenced by the trends of the illustrious city. In a nutshell: Ponyville liked whatever Canterlot liked. Rarity was popular in Canterlot. Nevermind her service to the kingdom and her familiarity with the princesses; she’d carefully networked with the nobles of the capital for _years_. It was hubris, perhaps, for her to assume that just because she did well in one region of the kingdom, she’d do well everywhere.

_At this rate, my new store will drive down my profits across my other businesses. Should I close this shop and move on?_ Rarity’s ears drooped as more tears matted her white coat. _I know now that it was vainglorious of me to expect success automatically… I only wish I could earn a name for myself here!_

Just as the entrance bell jingled, the fashionista stomped a hoof and said fiercely, “No! I won’t give up! I’ll show these Manehattanites that Rarity can make it anywhere! She is _not_ a one trick pony!”

“That’s the spirit,” a deep voice chuckled.

Rarity jerked, her eyes snapping wide as she spun around to face the new speaker. If possible, her gaze was forced wider yet as she recognized her visitor. She pointed a shaking hoof at the tall stallion that stood before her. “You're, y-you're--!”

“Dark Mask,” the earth pony greeted with a full, bright smile. Dark Mask had a black coat with creamy white splashes on his hindquarters and his head, where a streak of inky hue laid itself across his soulful brown eyes. On his lean flank, a black mask with a red ribbon could be seen. He flicked back his deep brown mane and sat back. The stallion gazed around the shop. “I’ve been meaning to come here sooner. I tour around a lot, but I live in Manehattan. I was very excited to hear you were opening a boutique here!”

Rarity could feel her body flush beneath her white coat. “You were excited? That _I_ was coming here?”

Dark Mask chuckled and nodded his head. He had a long, slim face, his shoulders and hips wide, but his barrel and legs svelte. The ideal physique of a runway model, one that had made him among the most famous. Rarity had been a fan for about as long as she could remember. To hear _this_ stallion say he had been looking forward to her new store…?

The unicorn bowed her head. “I am very honored that you would say such things, Mr. Mask, but I am afraid my store will disappoint you-- as it has so many others.”

Rarity stiffened lightly when the stallion’s hoof touched just under her chin and met her gaze with his own. He smiled gently. “I wouldn’t say that, my lady.” He stepped back with an air of deference and gestured around them. “I have admired your work even before your designs for the Sapphire Shores tour. You have a great deal of talent. You just haven’t tapped into the local taste yet.”

“The local taste?” Rarity dabbed carefully at her eyes with the back of a hoof, hoping to clear away the runny mascara. “Is there some new trend of which I am unaware?”

Dark Mask’s smile turned rueful. “It’s not new… But it does sell rather well. Especially in this city.”

Rarity bit her lip and shuffled her front hooves, forcing a gracious smile. “I don’t suppose I could ask your assistance in _discovering_ this local taste?”

The stallion looked at her, his ears perking high and his eyes sparkling with interest of his own. “Actually, that was part of the reason I was so excited to have you open up a shop in my hometown. You see, I have a business proposition for you…”


	2. "It's, er, rather hard to explain! At least, in a ladylike fashion..."

_If you’re serious about making your mark in Manehattan, then be ready for me to pick you up from your hotel at ten-thirty… Oh, and Rarity? Dress in black. You’ll feel better._

That last bit had confused her. What did Dark Mask mean? Were they going to a funeral?

But they didn’t.

The journey back to Ponyville felt longer than usual. After disembarking the train and dropping her things off at home, the fashionista was still so restless, she felt it would be best to take a short walk through the town to clear her head. 

Rarity had no particular idea of where she was going-- of where she even could go. She had just returned from her rather... eventful... business trip, and her mind was branching off in a myriad of dizzying directions. She felt tired. She felt excited. She felt angry. She felt adventurous. She felt scummy and somewhat ashamed...

She felt aroused.

It was evening. Crickets chirped in the grass. Glow flies carved light trails in the dark. Most of the shops were closed. She waved at the hooful of ponies she came across, but for the most part, Rarity kept to herself. Her thoughts were racing, and she wasn't feeling up to conversation. 

Somehow, she found herself on the path leading to Fluttershy's cottage. Rarity had left Opal in her friend's care for the duration of her excursion. She didn't necessarily need to fetch her darling cat right away-- the hour was late enough that her shy friend would understand, possibly even appreciate, if she put off retrieving her pet till the morning. Then it occurred to Rarity that of everypony, the one least likely to judge her for what she had gone through would be sweet and accepting Fluttershy.

After a few brief knocks, the top half of the door opened to reveal the pink-haired animal lover blinking her big blue eyes.

"Oh! Why hello, Rarity! I didn't expect to see you tonight." Her surprise morphed to a smile as she opened the lower half of her door. "Did you have a nice trip? Opal was such a good little kitty!"

"I did, thank you! I'm glad Opal didn't give you any trouble," Rarity said.

Fluttershy frowned, her head tilting to one side as her ears perked up. "Rarity, you look like something is troubling you. Would you like to come inside and tell me about it?"

Rarity smiled as her friend stepped aside to allow her entrance. Fluttershy's home was filled to the brim with animals in little nooks, crannies, and cages, and yet it always managed to smell clean and fragrant. The fashionista inhaled deeply the relaxing scent of potpourri and made her way to the living room area. She sat on the loveseat as Fluttershy started for the kitchen.

"Let me make some tea!" the other mare chirped.

"I appreciate it, Fluttershy. I really do!" Rarity said, her voice trembling just a tad. "I feel... Well, quite honestly, I don't know how to put it."

Fluttershy started up her stove and carefully placed a kettle over the burner. Rearing up on her hind legs, she retrieved two tea cups from a high shelf and placed them on a silver tray. "Did your trip not go well?" She asked, reaching for the sugar bowl on the counter.

Rarity traced nervous circles into the plush fabric of the seat cushion. "Actually, it went quite well. I was approached by a new client."

"That's wonderful!" Fluttershy exclaimed, fetching the creamer from her ice chest.

"Yes." Rarity bit her lip, dipping her head down. "Though I must admit, I had a very unusual experience-- one that has left me rather disquieted."

"Oh?" Fluttershy trotted over from the kitchen. "Was it fashion related?" She gasped and covered her mouth with a hoof. "Did your scarf fall into muddy water again?"

Rarity shook her head. "Thankfully, no! You see it was--" The teapot started to squeal and the fashionista huffed at the interruption. "That was fast!"

Fluttershy smiled sheepishly, flapping her wings to glide into the kitchen. "Sorry! It's copper and I turned the heat up high." She turned the stove off and removed the kettle with a delicate wing. Placing the kettle on the tea tray, she picked it up and brought it over with both wings. "Please, do go on," she urged the unicorn while preparing their tea.

Rarity shifted on her seat. With a deep breath, she explained, "My new client is a stallion by the name of Dark Mask. He's a popular fashion model-- quite the gentlecolt!-- who specializes in alternative clothing. The modern rock variety." She lowered her gaze, brow tensing. "He wanted to collaborate with me on a new clothing line, but he said what he had in mind was something different than either of us have worked on before."

When the white mare didn't continue, her friend paused in her preparation to take a seat next to her. Fluttershy placed a hoof on Rarity's shoulder and smiled her encouragement.

The fashionista took another breath and resumed her tale, her head dipping low again. "I must preface again that he was a perfect gentlecolt, and it's not… Nothing was done to me, of course, you mustn't worry, dear. H-he took me to a private night club he frequents. They do very bizarre things there."

Fluttershy blinked and scooted closer. Her voice was hushed, like she sensed not only Rarity's disquiet, but her embarrassment as well. "What did you see there?"

Rarity blushed, her white body going pink with her mortification. "It's, er, rather hard to explain! At least, in a ladylike fashion..."

Fluttershy gently nuzzled her friend under the chin. "It's all right, Rarity. If you feel it's too difficult, you don't need to tell me. I just want you to know that I won't think any less of you!"

The unicorn sighed and nuzzled her friend's mane, her chest warming with affection. The tension eased from her withers, and she said quietly: "This club. It was of the _adult_ variety."

Fluttershy went still, and this made Rarity's heartbeat quicken, but the pegasus made no other sound or motion. She waited patiently for Rarity to continue. The fashionista did so carefully: "There was...so much going on." Her smoky eyes narrowed as she stared through the center table. Their tea cups steamed, untouched. "I was surprised to see so many ponies. They were all so different, too! Small and large, muscular and overweight, young and old. And such strange attire! My goodness, I'd never seen that much leather and latex in my life.”

Rarity clicked her tongue and shook her head, her large curls swaying with the motion. Her horn lit up, her blue aura surrounding one of the tea cups, levitating it to her lips. She blew on the hot liquid before taking a delicate sip. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke again. “The outfits these ponies wore... They were bizarre. Honestly, some were positively _dreadful_ in my opinion, but not all." Rarity shuddered, her eyes widening but still unfocused with the captivating memory. "There was a mare in a collar with a leather mask fashioned like that of a dog. She scraped along the floor on her belly, whimpering like a puppy. A stallion cooed at her with a bowl of food at his hooves.”

Fluttershy’s eyes went wide. “She was... pretending to be his pet?”

Rarity set her cup down and gave the faintest nod. “Yes.” Her brow re-tensed and she whispered. “The mask was very well done. A perfect balance between imitation and interpretation. The choice to believe in the illusion is easily presented to anyone looking upon it. Why, I would wager that if you saw the mask anywhere else, you might pause and think it to be a very expensive piece to an elaborate Nightmare Night costume!”

“How interesting!” Fluttershy remarked, though her voice was subdued and distant, like something was stirring beneath the surface.

Rarity looked at her with discomfort. “I know how this must sound. This mare was debasing herself in front of so many ponies... and for what? The pleasure of one stallion? At first blush, it seems disrespectful, so antithetical to the progress of mares everywhere!” She bit her lip and looked away. “I told this to Dark Mask. He just laughed and said that appearances are deceiving. That the mare might have _looked_ powerless, but she actually had all the power. He said that she could stop things with a single phrase, and the stallion would listen. Had to. The mare was _consenting_ to the stallion’s dominance, not succumbing to it.”

Fluttershy nodded slowly, her eyes going distant. She reached over and took her teacup, sipping at it carefully. Her forelock shielded her gaze. “That sounds… nice, really. Polite, even.”

The fashionista nodded eagerly. “It does, doesn’t it? That was what turned the page for me!” She shifted in her seat, her magic lifting her teacup for another sip. Halfway to her lips, the cup froze, and she murmured, “It was lucky we encountered the mare and the stallion first, I suppose. Had Dark Mask not made that context clear to me, I may very well have fled the nightclub in a fine rage! As it stood, I was able to open my mind and rally my decorum before we proceeded further.”

“I’ve heard of those places,” Fluttershy said, her voice almost a squeak. “You must have seen so many shocking things!”

“Oh my goodness, yes,” Rarity said with a shiver. She took another sip and set her teacup down, perhaps a little too roughly, the dish rattling and the tea sloshing. “Oh dear! Pardon me…”

Fluttershy glanced at her, a shaky smile on her lips. “It’s all right.”

Rarity flicked back her hair and took a deep breath. “After the display with the 'pet play,' as Dark Mask called it, we saw other things. There are… these rooms, you see, and sometimes... they are open to allow ponies to-- Well! To enter and watch. They call it-- what happens in these rooms-- ‘scenes’. I saw ponies with _bags_ over their heads chained to the wall while a mare whipped them and shouted insults. There was also a pegasus suspended from the ceiling with her wings tied as she was being _ravished_ by two stallions. There was even a stallion spanking another stallion who was wearing, well, I suppose one might call it a dress, but really--” Rarity sniffed, and burst into nervous giggles, one hoof covering her mouth. At Fluttershy’s bewildered look, she managed a full laugh, “I’m sorry, dear! It’s just...the dress was a far worse punishment than the spanking! Mustard yellow chiffon on reddish brown hide. Can you imagine?”

Fluttershy’s muzzle split wide with a smile as she tittered. “Oh, dear!”

The pair’s mirth carried on for at least another minute before they were able to resume drinking their tea. When they quieted, they sat in companionable silence until their cups were empty.

Rarity swallowed through a tight throat. “Those things I witnessed… Fluttershy, I’ve never felt that way before. It was exhilarating and grotesque at the same time. I’ve been thinking on it the whole way back from Manehattan!”

Fluttershy gently placed her hoof over the unicorn’s. “I understand. Really, I do.”

Rarity savored the tender contact and support for a moment longer before she slipped off the loveseat and gave her friend a warm smile.

“Thank you, Fluttershy,” the fashionista said. “I feel so much the better. Truth be told… I’m very excited to work with Dark Mask. You see, the reason he took me there was because the clothing line he wants me to design is to be inspired by this subculture.”

“BDSM,” Fluttershy said in a small voice. At Rarity’s surprised look, she blushed through her yellow coat and tucked in her chin. “That’s… That’s what I’ve heard it was called. I, um, never met Mask personally, but I heard rumors when I modeled for Photo Finish.” 

“Yes,” Rarity said slowly, quirking her brow. “I’m to begin work on the new designs _straight_ away. Dark Mask is certain this will improve my new store’s prospects. The Manehattan scene is...less reverent than that of Canterlot or Ponyville’s.” Her eyes fluttered as she looked at her empty teacup sitting on the tray. “But it’s all so very new to me, and...well...I’m just grateful to have somepony understand.” She looked at Fluttershy, her smile back but shakier than before. “So again: Thank you, my dear.”

Fluttershy’s lips tilted up. “Rarity, you have nothing to feel ashamed about. You can talk to me about anything!”

The pegasus’ wings shifted sharply on her back, and Rarity looked at them with a start, suddenly aware that they were quivering. The unicorn frowned and tilted her head to the side in thought.

_Odd. Are her wings cramping?_

Fluttershy hopped off the couch, restless. Her smile seemed fixed. “Let me get Opal for you. You must be so eager to get some rest!”

Rarity followed her friend, a full blown frown now marring her features.

_Fluttershy seems stiff. Perhaps I did upset her, and she’s only trying to lie for my sake?_

The unicorn’s cheeks burned as her head dipped down.

_Damnable fool! You should have kept your thoughts to yourself instead of troubling such a sweet and innocent mare like Fluttershy with your scandalous experience!_

Opal was collected. Since it was Fluttershy putting her in her carrier, she only protested somewhat. Rarity carefully lifted her pet with her magic as the feline mewled behind the carrier’s door. The fashionista paused at the entrance, hoping to repair the seeming breach.

“Fluttershy, darling-- you are quite certain that what I’ve said didn’t upset you?” she asked her friend.

Fluttershy shook her head. Her blue eyes were bright, but foggy, as if once again her mind was dividing between their conversation and her own private thoughts. “Don’t worry about me, Rarity. Honestly. I’m fine-- it's just so late.” She hugged the unicorn. “Please get some rest. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Rarity hummed as she returned the embrace. With one last anxious look at Fluttershy, the unicorn departed for home.


	3. "Rarity, I was wondering if..."

A week passed since Rarity had returned from her trip, and she found herself at the spa with Fluttershy for one of their regular visits. Rarity had sunk into the relaxing routine of it all, until the pegasus asked something out of the blue:

"Rarity, I was wondering if... I was wondering if you would make me a collar? Please?"

The question had startled the fashionista, and she levitated a cucumber to peek at Fluttershy in the neighboring mud bath. "I'm sorry, dear. I don't think I heard you quite correctly. You wanted me to make you a what?"

"A collar," Fluttershy meeped, ducking her head-- though they were currently the only ones in the spa room.

Now Rarity removed the other cucumber and turned her head, blinking. "Fluttershy, do you perhaps mean a choker? Or a necklace?"

"No," Fluttershy said, now completely retreating behind her forelock. "I mean a collar. Like... Like for pets."

"Oh! You mean for Angel? Why of course! I'd be happy to make one for the little bunny," Rarity said with a relieved chuckle. She replaced the cucumbers and reclined back into her bath. Her mind was already taking off with design ideas. _Something sky blue, maybe? With a little bell..._

Fluttershy squeaked.

Rarity gave an exasperated, if fond, sigh. By this point in their friendship she had quite become accustomed to her friend's timid nature, but it did rather _impede_ the design process. " _Yes_ , Fluttershy?"

Her spa mate barely spoke above a whisper. "It won't be for Angel. The collar, I mean."

Now Rarity sat up straight and removed the cucumbers once again. Intrigued, she leaned carefully against the rim of her bath, watching Fluttershy closely. "Darling, I confess you have me at a loss! Just what am I making this collar for?"

"N-not a what... But...b-but a _who_." Fluttershy whimpered, her hooves covering her blushing face. "A-and that who is _me!_ "

Rarity's brow tightened as her pupils expanded like twin full moons. "For you? Fluttershy, darling, now I am utterly bewildered! Are you perhaps attending a costume party of which I am... _unaware_?" The very _thought_ of missing a social event nettled the unicorn. She liked to think herself on top of the latest _soirées_ in town; indeed, as the premiere director of style in Ponyville, she could be said to require such information!

"No," was the tinny-- and rather unhelpful-- answer.

The fashionista's tension eased somewhat. So she hadn't missed out on something important. And yet…

"It sounds like you've set your heart on it, darling," Rarity said slowly. "Of course, if this is your desire, I would adore to accessorize you properly-- this is truly what you wish?"

Fluttershy looked at her, her blue eyes bright-- hopeful, Rarity thought-- as she nodded jerkily. "Yes! Oh my goodness, yes! I can compensate you for the trouble--"

Rarity wrinkled her muzzle into slight moue, offended by the mere idea. "Pish posh! None of that, Fluttershy. You know I'm more than happy to give my friends what they want!"

There was something in the dear pegasus' expression that Rarity's social acumen couldn't, or wouldn't, translate for her.

"I know, Rarity," Fluttershy said, with the barest hints of a smile. "That's why I trust you."

The simplicity and earnestness of Fluttershy's statement made Rarity fidget, still unsure of the true meaning behind the exchange. She cleared her throat. “As you should! We’re good friends. I’ll always do my best for you.” Her face tensed and she splashed idly at the mud. “This… This request isn’t coming as a result of our conversation a week ago, is it?” The idea seemed so fantastic. How could Fluttershy be asking for a collar with _those_ intentions? It just didn’t fit the unicorn’s idea of the other mare. The pegasus was so gentle, innocent, and--

“Maybe?” was the quiet reply.

Now Rarity stiffened and stared at her friend. Fluttershy had sunk so low in her mud bath that her face was nearly submerged in the thick brown liquid.

“Fluttershy, dear, the bath is meant only for the neck down,” Rarity warned. Her voice was distant and lacking in conviction. She’d taken to staring at the wall across from her.

 _Does she truly understand what she’s even requesting? Not just for herself, but from_ me _as well?_

Rarity's eyes narrowed. "You aren't being bullied into this are you?" she asked with a deeper scowl. Like many of their friends, she felt especially protective of Fluttershy.

The pegasus winced. "No!"

"Then..." Rarity's eyes fluttered and she straightened her back in thought. "I suppose, if it's something you truly wish for. It... _is_ , right?"

“If that bothers you, I can look elsewhere. But yes,” Fluttershy whispered. She’d turned her head the other way, hiding her gaze; Rarity's heart went out to the poor dear, watching her tremble with the effort. “I just… When we last talked, it felt like you might understand. You see I’ve been wanting something like that for a long time.”

“I see,” Rarity murmured. Her shoulders hunched up as her withers tightened and determination filled her. The yearning in her beloved friend's voice-- well, a lady could not permit such need to go unanswered! “So you wish to explore those activities we discussed?”

“Y-yes?”

“And have you found a partner?”

“I’m... working on that.”

Rarity cleared her throat again as she nodded.

Silence.

The fashionista settled back in her bath and replaced the cucumbers over her eyes, much of her aplomb restored. “I’ll make the collar for you, Fluttershy.”

She heard her friend shift in the station next to hers. “You will?” she could hear the pegasus’ voice lift in tone, a happy squeak to counter her earlier despair.

Rarity chuckled. “Naturally! I couldn’t very well deny you when I’m already designing clothes of a similar nature with Dark Mask! It’s such a simple request, too, darling, really. It won’t take me away from my work overly much.”

“Oh, Rarity! Thank you!” Fluttershy gushed. There was a splash. Rarity imagined the pegasus’ wings may have fluttered in the mud.

She smirked, her stomach doing butterflies as she started to imagine what Fluttershy in a collar would look like. “It’s no trouble, my dear-- honestly, a receptive and friendly audience, I should be thanking you!”

* * *

When the word ‘collar’ popped into Rarity’s mind, her first thought was of leather. It was a natural connection to make, and she’d sketched out some quick ideas of what this could look like. Genuine monster leather was once a rare commodity that the griffons charged heavily for. Now that trade relations had been established with Yakyakistan, monster hide was more affordable. It was so much more supple than the synthesized material ponies specialized in. 

Rarity toyed briefly with concepts of gem-studded leather collars. Perhaps... something stitched with waxed linen thread? She could also try to cold press the surface with something pretty. Flower designs. Butterflies to match the dear's cutie mark?

But upon further thought, she threw the sketches into the trash bin with an exasperated sigh.

Leather was too austere for Fluttershy. She needed something softer to compliment her personality. Rarity straightened her work glasses, and flipped to a blank sheet on her sketch table.

“It would help to know _what,_ precisely, she wishes to roleplay _as,_ ” Rarity muttered with some consternation. In the week since the fashionista had maintained contact with Dark Mask, she’d been cautiously plumbing her new client’s knowledge of the BDSM scene. One thing she had learned was that ponies who engaged in ‘pet play’ could be many different things. Dogs, cats, and even cows. Some did a combination of animals. If the submissive was a masochist seeking humiliation, then they were still a pony, but they roleplayed being forced to behave as animals.

“There’s nothing for it,” Rarity sighed as she sat up from her work desk and trotted to the door-- triple-checking the lock spell. Even with Sweetie staying with her parents, she simply couldn't stomach the notion of her sister stumbling upon her current inspirational mess. “I shall have to pay Fluttershy a visit and ask her what she intends to be! I’d hate to make her something ill-suited to her role; in any milieu, the fashion must fit!”

It was evening once again when the fashionista set out for her friend’s home. By the time she reached the outskirts of Ponyville, the moon had climbed high into the sky and a chill had entered the air.

Halfway up the path to the animal lover’s residence, she knew something was wrong.

Rarity’s ears perked and swiveled forward as Discord’s agitated voice floated to her from Fluttershy’s cottage. 

_Oh dear._

“The idea alone makes me want to turn inside out and sing hymns! If you’ll recall, that was quite unpleasant the last time!” the draconequus spat.

“Discord, I’m afraid I don’t understand why you’re so upset,” Fluttershy’s quiet voice replied. “You’re the one who helped me understand my desires in the first place!”

“It isn’t your desires that irk me, Fluttershy. It’s the pony you want to share them with that does!”

Rarity froze. She was standing outside the front door now. She knew that it was entirely improper to eavesdrop, but it was so rare that she heard Discord speaking as candidly as he was now. Whenever he talked in front of the others, it was always in a taunting, roundabout way. What she was hearing confirmed the group’s suspicions that the mischievous spirit of chaos was holding them at arm’s length and revealing his true self only to Fluttershy.

Of course, the other reason for the fashionista staying was because she was dreadfully curious to hear whom Fluttershy wished to choose as her dominant partner.

A soft sigh behind the door. Fluttershy’s voice was patient, but exhausted. “Discord, do you think I like Rarity better than you?”

Rarity’s breath caught. She stared with wide eyes at the door.

Discord scoffed, his voice taking on a petulant tone. “Me? Jealous of that prissy unicorn? Ha!”

“All right…” Fluttershy said with some weariness. “Because... I just wanted you to know, the only reason I haven’t asked you is because you seemed genuinely disinterested in the idea of being my owner.”

“I _am_ disinterested,” Discord said more evenly. “BDSM was always an amusing thing to watch, but I never cared for the idea of being responsible for somepony else. I just worry that your fashionable friend lacks the fortitude for being _your_ dominant. You need someone with experience, not some delicate snob like Rarity!”

Rarity could feel her hackles rise. _‘Lacks the fortitude’?_ 'Delicate snob'!? _How dare he!_ Quite instinctively she pawed the earth, just once, and then forced herself to settle.

“I would very much appreciate it if you stopped talking about her that way, Discord. She’s _your_ friend too,” Fluttershy said, her gentle voice taking on a firm edge.

A rude snort. “Only nominally,” Discord muttered. 

The fashionista grudgingly agreed. Just because she’d shared an amusing hooful of days with Discord and the others didn’t mean they were close. Still, it stung a little to hear the draconequus dismiss her so… so easily. So casually. They may have barely moved past being acquaintances, but she had been quite sincere in her efforts to welcome her former enemy into her close circles, if not quite the closest, of course. This revelation of his uncouth and uncalled for distrust felt like a major set back.

“Remember those nice stallions we met a few months back?” Discord went on. “They’re positively _dying_ for a new kitten. I could re-introduce you. Maybe over tea and scones…?”

“I’d… I’d really rather be with somepony at the same level as me. Somepony familiar. Those stallions sounded like they wanted things I’m not willing to try.”

“Fluttershy, dearest, you really have me feeling backwards about this. _Me!_ I thought you wanted to be a kitty? Where’s the contradiction, there?”

“I want to be a kitty, but I want to do more than just what an ordinary kitten might do. Things puppies can learn. And anyway… Since you aren’t willing to try it, I think I’d prefer a mare as my owner. It feels less... scary.”

Rarity could feel her body heat up. _So that’s what she wants…_

“Ah, but don’t you remember the femcolt with the poofy mane? What was so scary about him?” Discord said, though his voice lacked conviction. Rarity couldn’t help but _humph_.

“I appreciate you wanting to help me, Discord. Really, I do. But please try to understand... I feel _safe_ with Rarity.”

Rarity’s face went slack even as her heart soared.

_Safe? With me?_

The conversation between Fluttershy and Discord continued, but Rarity turned and slipped away as quiet as she could. Her mind was reeling. She needed some place quiet. She needed some place to think.

She needed some place to _learn._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle opened one of the tall golden doors to her crystal castle, her expression curious as she met Rarity’s anxious gaze.

“Rarity?” The princess opened the door wider, her look tensing with concern. “Hi! Is something wrong? You look like something’s wrong.” Her mouth thinned to a worried line as her voice went flat. “Something’s wrong isn’t it? Did Pinkie pretend she was a mad scientist again?”

Rarity squinted one eye. “Er… No?” At least not with her. She hoped.

Twilight sighed in relief, her body relaxing and wings settling. “Phew! That’s good.”

“ _Ahem_. Twilight, darling, do you think I could make use of your library? I know it’s rather late, but...” Rarity looked down at her hooves, her heart beating hard in her chest. How would one phrase it… Rarity wished there was some rule, some etiquette that covered this beyond 'don't.' 

“Of course!”

The fashionista raised her eyes to see Twilight grinning at her. “I was just doing some studying myself. I’d love to have some company for a little while!”

Rarity heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh Twilight, thank you!” Her intention was to find a book about the BDSM lifestyle in general, to get a better sense of what it meant to be a dominant. She’d considered asking Dark Mask, of course, but up till then she’d only been asking for small details from the stallion. She hated to come across as ignorant, and she did not even have a sense of what would be considered improper or prying as of yet. Also, there was something about bothering him with her personal matters that felt unprofessional. He was still a client, after all; standards, always standards.

The unicorn entered the castle, and the princess shut the door behind her. She led Rarity through the foyer to the entryway leading to the first hallway. “It’s a pleasure, Rarity. I’m always happy to help a pony in search of knowledge.” She leaned in and added with just a hint of a giggle, “Spike’s asleep already. He had a busy day, the poor guy. He’ll be so annoyed to know that he missed you!” Rarity smiled politely at this, though inwardly, she couldn't quite focus on the little drake's darling exploits. Her mind was in such disarray, it felt hard to genuinely laugh right then.

They turned down the hallway, and after a moment’s walk, Twilight led them through the doors to the castle library. Inside the large room, the ceiling rose high, the walls filled with books on all manners of subjects. The princess had painstakingly rebuilt the Ponyville library, thanks to generous donations from around the kingdom. Everything was indexed and organized by her hooves. Rarity was not _quite_ as passionate about knowledge, but she was always awed by the level of dedication her alicorn friend exhibited toward books and her devotion to the community. So regal, really.

In the center of the library was a table, stacked high with academic volumes and unrolled sheaths of parchment. A quill sat in an inkpot, and a plate held a large jar of fireflies which casted a wide glow. Twilight started to gravitate back to her work, but paused to look back at Rarity with a tilt of her head. “May I ask what you’re looking for? Maybe I could help you!”

Rarity’s blush colored her white coat. “Er… I… I was looking for books on…” She scuffed a hoof on the flagstone floor. An irreverent and unhelpful part of her-- with Sweetie Belle's voice-- wondered if she might not also endeavour to write a book of, ah, counter-culture etiquette if she survived all this? After an extended pause, she said, “Forgive me, but I think I’d rather not say.”

Twilight’s brows rose and Rarity silently willed her friend to value politeness over her ravenous curiosity. “Oh! That’s fine.” She smiled pleasantly, and Rarity mentally chalked up a victory. “Still, if you need help, I’m more than happy to do so! I can be discreet.” Twilight stage whispered with a solemn nod, “You wouldn’t _believe_ the books people check out! I’m sure what you’re interested in can’t be _that_ bad.” The princess giggled then pranced back to her work desk.

Rarity watched her go helplessly. Where did Twilight find the energy, she wondered.

With a will, the fashionista moved from her spot and began to slowly trot up and down the rows of shelves. Her eyes scanned the books with a growing sense of despair. She knew what she wanted, but she had no idea what such a thing would be found under. Did Twilight really have a section dedicated to such delicate matters? Was Rarity _really_ contemplating entering into an... activity... with Fluttershy that was of an intimate, nay, deeply sexual nature?

_Though, as Dark Mask explained it to me, pet play isn’t wholly about sex, per se. It’s a kind of freedom for the sub. A way to let go of their ordinary responsibilities, and a measure of certainty and control for the dominant._

Still, to ignore the intimacy of it was difficult and perhaps foolish. Fluttershy was one of her closest friends after all. What did it mean if they started doing such risque things together? Were they going to be a _couple?_ Or would it be one of those modern ‘friends with benefits’ sorts of arrangements? Rarity had read about those in her gossip magazines. They never seemed to end well as far as she could tell, and the appearance of it-- well. One did not, if one was concerned with proper.

The hour grew late as Rarity's search proved fruitless. Twilight showed no signs of fatigue as she scribbled a new note down on a piece of parchment, occasionally humming to herself or making a cryptic comment. Rarity, however, was ready to swallow her pride. _This is for Fluttershy,_ she reminded herself. _If nothing else, to understand the poor dear's wishes would be the only way to truly decide the ladylike way to handle them!_

_I can’t keep wasting time. I just… I need to understand more. I’d hate to make a decision from a place of complete ignorance._

Fluttershy trusted Rarity. The fashionista took that trust very seriously. Very well. _Sod all doubts, anyway, and full steam ahead!_

“Twilight?” Rarity’s voice trembled a little as she approached her friend. _For Fluttershy,_ she repeated in thwart of her doubts.

Twilight glanced up briefly from her work, her quill still engulfed in her lavender aura. “Hmm?” she asked, eyes and face bright with the eagerness to assist.

“I… I was wondering if you could, perhaps, help me find a book on a… ahem, _delicate_ subject.”

The quill froze as Twilight looked up at Rarity fully, concern rising in her gaze. “Delicate? I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific, Rares.” She gave an apologetic shrug.

The unicorn sighed. Nothing for it, mustn't meander… She closed her eyes and said with a note of suffering. “I was hoping you had a book that covered… BDSM?”

A pause. Again, silence. Rarity nervously creaked open one eye.

Twilight wasn’t there.

Bewildered, the fashionista opened both eyes wide and turned on the spot, her head craning this way and that in search of her friend. “Twilight!?”

“Up here!”

Rarity looked up to see Twilight was hovering overhead, her wings flapping leisurely. “Sorry. Rainbow taught me how to do quiet take offs so that I wouldn’t disturb others standing close to me as much.” She was grinning. “I really wish you’d told me what you were looking for sooner! I would’ve explained to you that I keep the adult books locked away. Remember that time Scootaloo made off with that book on ancient pegasus love rituals, and then shared it with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell?”

Rarity’s expression darkened. “ _Yes_ ,” she said dryly. _And I still wish you might be a trifle less strict on the matter of memory wipe spells, darling,_ she added, if only in her thoughts.

Twilight chuckled nervously as she flew off toward the northern part of the library. Startled, the fashionista galloped to keep up.

“Yeeeah. After Applejack got through lecturing me, I decided to take extra measures to make sure no one underage gets into the grown up stuff. Now I keep those books under lock and key.”

Well, Rarity admitted, that was sensible, especially if one was within the effect radius of the Crusaders.

They turned down an aisle Rarity hadn’t noticed before. Up high, there was a shelf, safe behind a glass case-- a quite obviously well locked case. Twilight stuck her tongue out with concentration as her horn lit up. A magical construct materialized in the shape of a key. This, the alicorn guided into the keyhole, where she turned it. There was a satisfying click. With a gentle push of her hoof, Twilight swung open the glass case and squinted at the book spines.

“BDSM, BDSM,” she muttered under her breath. She bobbed in the air as her wings flapped slowly. She went down the row before she paused, her eyes popping wide. “Aha! Here it is!”

With her magic, she pulled the book from the shelf and locked the glass case again. She landed next to a stiff Rarity. The fashionista could still hardly believe she was at the Princess of Friendship’s library requesting a book on BDSM. Even more, that Twilight was personally helping her with a smile on her face.

“Here you go!” Twilight chirped as Rarity’s aura overtook hers.

Rarity floated the book closer to read the title. _Underground Love: A Pony’s Guide to BDSM_.

The unicorn flicked her hair back as she levitated the book to her side, where it hovered just at the shoulder. “Thank you, Twilight. This is just what I was looking for.”

Twilight squinted her eyes merrily. “You’re welcome. And please, next time, don’t hesitate if you need something of a similar nature. Or even...if you just want someone to talk to.” Her wings rustled on her back and she blushed a little, much to Rarity’s surprise. “I’d hardly call myself adventurous in the bedroom, but Flash and I have...experimented.” She rubbed a hoof against her other leg, her smile gaining a slant at Rarity’s blank expression. “When Cadence is your sex ed teacher, you can’t help but get curious. I get it.” Twilight shrugged and tilted her head to the side. “So I won’t judge! Like I said, I can be very discreet.” A long pause. Twilight’s smile turned more fixed, her eyes stretching in mild panic. “Rarity, please say something. I’m starting to feel like a nuisance!”

Rarity started, her own eyes fluttering. “Oh! Oh dear, I’m sorry,” she looked down. “I, ah… It’s just very new to me, and I’m not accustomed to feeling so out of my comfort zone. I suppose I just feel a tad bit overwhelmed.”

Twilight nodded. “That’s understandable.” She gestured at the book. “I hope that helps!”

Rarity smiled genuinely for the first time since arriving. “Oh, quite so, dear, I think it truly shall.” She stepped forward and gave her friend a light hug, once again admiring the grace and height Twilight was gaining; why, soon, she might make as striking a model as dear Fleur. “Thank you ever so much, Twilight. I’ll leave you to your studies. I have some reading of my own to do, and I think I would prefer to do that in private.”

The princess hugged her back. “Of course! If you feel up to it, I’d love to hear how it goes.” When she pulled away, she winked at Rarity. “Again. Discreet.”

Rarity laughed as she started for the door. “Perhaps, Twilight. Perhaps!”


	4. "You can just call me D. Dark, if you’d prefer, but D works just fine."

Rarity had read _Underground Love_ furiously for the next three days. The book was thick and detailed, describing not only the various kinks within the BDSM community, but it also delved into the nature of the dominant and submissive relationship, describing it in broad terms for newcomers. It gave her a better idea of what to expect, but it simply wasn’t enough. Rarity still felt so uncertain about the proprieties of such a thing. And anyway, was she really going to wait for Fluttershy to make the overture?

 _I may have better luck wishing purple were mauve,_ the fashionista thought wryly.

The trouble was, did she take the plunge, as it were, and confess to having eavesdropped on Fluttershy and Discord’s conversation, or did she come forward as if she were acting under her own intentions to be Fluttershy's gentlemare caller?

Rarity’s muzzle scrunched as she selected a spool of pearly silk from her work station’s ribbon tree. This she set next to a spool of black satin, ivory button, and silver thread.

 _Isn’t it true that I’m acting under my own intentions, to some extent? After all, I_ am _considering this idea independent of an actual request. But perhaps Discord is right? What business do I have claiming to be anyone’s ‘dominant’?_ _Ugh, what a brutish word!_ _Surely I can think of something more refined to refer to myself as. Mistress? Madame? Lady Rarity?_ She huffed with frustration, her eyes narrowing behind her ruby red glasses. _Ugh! I refuse to be anyone's punchline. Least of all Discord's!_

She stared absently at the wall as she once again recalled the first scene she had encountered from the nightclub-- the one of the mare in the dog mask. With some guilt, but no little fascination, she replaced the mare in her memory with Fluttershy. The fashionista imagined her friend whining pitifully like a puppy. Eating out of a bowl. Having her belly rubbed by a hoof that looked suspiciously like Rarity’s as it moved lower, and lower...and _lower…_

The knock at the entrance downstairs made Rarity jerk with surprise. She rushed down the steps to the store level. “Wh-who is it?” she sang, though her voice trembled noticeably.

“Dark Mask,” a deep and amused voice answered.

_Our appointment! Of course!_

Rarity gasped and rushed to open the door. “Oh heavens, I really must apologize for my discourtesy! I am _not_ in the right frame of mind! I promise you, I did not forget about our arrangement, and I am fully prepared--!”

The stallion chuckled as he entered her shop. “Rarity, calm yourself! I’m early.”

The mare’s eyes fluttered and she looked sharply at the clock. “S-so you are…”

He smiled pleasantly as he looked around the boutique. “You live over your business?”

Rarity shied back and nodded. “Er, yes. I do.” She winced. “Do you find this setting unacceptable? I’m sure I can arrange for something else--”

“Rarity.” Dark Mask’s voice was still gentle, but he flashed her a firm grin. “Please. You do yourself a disservice. You’re a successful mare. No one has the right to judge you, least of all me.”

She frowned at him. “But you are equally successful, if not moreso!”

Now the fashion model raised a brow at her, striking a very devilish look to go with his modern appeal. Rarity could feel her pulse race. _Sweet Celestia, no wonder he has so many admirers!_

“I enjoy my work,” he said. “But unlike my colleagues, I do not suffer delusions of grandeur.” His smooth voice hinted at restrained laughter. “I know my place in the fashion world.” He grinned and pointed at a ponnequin. “It’s a step above one of these.” Dark quirked his head to one side, his lips puckering. “Mmm… Perhaps on second thought, my ilk are still below ponnequins. At least they do not get old as us models do.”

If Dark Mask thought Rarity would sit idly by whilst such a genteel stallion belittled himself, he was entirely mistaken. “Now see here, Mr. Mask!” she said with unyielding force as she launched to her hooves and approached him. The stallion looked at her, startled by the passion that suddenly swept her to stand before him with shoulders drawn back and her muzzle in the air. “I protest your attitude about your work, and while I find it admirable that you would check your ego for my benefit, I will _not_ tolerate you speaking so lowly of yourself! You do commendable work, sir, and you are an inspiration to many, so if we must talk of doing ponies disservice, I will ardently remind you of the fans you besmirch when mocking your modeling career!”

The stallion’s mouth had fallen open at some point during that tirade, and he was gazing down at Rarity’s poised figure with the whites of his eyes showing. Rarity stared up at him steadily, feeling her passion chase away her diffidence.

So she was quite taken aback when Dark Mask burst out laughing.

It was a coarser laughter than she’d heard from him before--a rough, almost _wheezing_ guffaw that surely would have earned some disapproving looks backstage at a fashion show... But it was a genuine laugh. Broad and deep, holding nothing back. With a start, Rarity realized she was getting a glimpse beneath the stallion’s facade. The unicorn’s eyes fluttered, and her assertive pose wilted. Then, unbidden, the corners of her lips twitched up as a small chuckle escaped her. The chuckle was like a spark that ignited her humor, and within moments she was doubled over and laughing as hard as her new client.

When they started to calm down, Dark Mask dabbed at his eyes with the back of his hoof and chortled softly, “May I propose that we _both_ refrain from self-disparaging remarks? Even in the pursuit of a laugh?”

Rarity took several deep breaths, trying to will away the giggles that still plagued her. “That sounds most reasonable! Yes, I believe I can agree to that, Mr. Mask.”

“And let’s drop the formalities too, hmm?” he added with a broad smile. “You can just call me D. Dark, if you’d prefer, but D works just fine. Mask is acceptable too, if you’re feeling cross with me.”

She winked and led the stallion toward the back office where she had kept the designs for the new clothing line. “Given your roguish nature, I’m afraid I may have to take you up on that offer!”

* * *

Rarity was very glad indeed that Dark Mask liked the direction her designs were heading in. She wasn’t set on any of them staying as they were, and so she wasn’t in the least bit offended when the fashion model made change suggestions for each. She was, however, rather glad the stallion hadn’t outright rejected any of her ideas, to be quite honest.

As the hour turned late, Rarity levitated the last drawing back into the portfolio folder. “I’m very pleased that we can work so well together,” she said to her companion. “For somepony without hooves-on experience, you have a very keen understanding of the design process!”

Dark Mask smirked at her as he sauntered around her office, his dark brown eyes taking in the various photos of family and friends, as well as keepsakes and decorations that adorned her walls. “I make it a point to learn what I can. Not many fashion models continue to find work into their later years. I need to have something to fall back onto.” He paused to catch her warning glare. His smirk took on a nervous slant. “That was pragmatism, Rarity, not defeatism!”

She _hmphed_ and focused on placing the portfolio back onto its place on her shelf. While this project was a primary concern of hers for the moment, she still had to attend to her other businesses, and that meant her Art must roll on, unimpeded. She had to keep her workspace clear for her next design, pristine in the wonderful muse of her creative mess. As she stole a moment to contemplate her various portfolios to attune to her next task--perhaps tomorrow afternoon during lunchtime--she heard a small cough behind her.

Blinking, Rarity turned around... and her face went slack.

Dark Mask was holding up her borrowed copy of _Underground Love_ , a goading smile splitting across his lean face. “Oh ho! It seems somepony’s brush with the dark side has sparked something, hmm?”

Immediately Rarity’s aura encircled the book and ripped it out of the stallion’s hooves. Her white coat burned red as she hastily levitated the volume toward her desk, where she slammed it onto the surface in her haste. “I was doing research!” she blurted. That was partially true, at least. While her main reason for checking out the book had been to learn more about what being a dominant to Fluttershy might entail, she had _also_ used the rather detailed illustrations to help further her design sketches.

Dark Mask sighed like he were about to explain something to a child. This made the fashionista’s hackles rise instinctively. “Rarity, I appreciate your desire to keep our relationship professional, but honestly, while I may seem polite--” the unicorn couldn’t help but scoff here. “--I am rather uninterested in being formal. I promise to remain respectful of you as a businessmare, but let’s do away with the last of the pretense once and for all, hmm?”

The fashion model’s teasing smile dissipated to a serious look as he ventured closer. “Over the years it’s gotten easier for me to spot the ones who are merely intrigued by BDSM, and the ones who have a genuine interest to try it. You don’t fool me, Rarity. I know you were the latter.” He jerked his head at the book on her work desk, his lip curling. Rarity’s spine curved, her eyes going wide as she watched the other pony stop near her. “It’s all well and good to want to educate yourself, but you won’t learn what you need to with that book. Tartarus, you could read _dozens_ of books like it and still fail to understand. What you _need_ is to try it yourself and to have somepony guiding you along the way.” Dark Mask sat and placed a hoof on his chest. “I can help you. You _know_ I can help you. I’m actually a little disappointed that you failed to ask. Did I do something to put you off?”

Rarity shook her head frantically. “No! Oh my goodness, no. Dark, of course not. I just… How to put this…” she grimaced and looked down at her hooves. “Aside from not wanting to ruin our professional partnership there was... um… S-somepony else that I’ve been considering experimenting with.”

Dark Mask’s eyebrows rose. “Really now! And who would that be?”

The unicorn cleared her throat and traced a circle on the floor with her hoof. “Ah, yes. I suppose bringing up said pony would lead to _questions_ about said pony.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “She’s a... friend.”

“And has this ‘friend’ expressed similar interests as you?”

Rarity eased one eye open. Dark Mask was looking at her studiously. “Yes, actually,” she managed to say.

“So have you asked her, yet?” Dark pressed, his brow furrowing.

Rarity winced and looked away. “No. You see, I think _she_ was in the process of asking _me_ … But my friend, she’s terribly shy, and while I’d hate to take away a moment for the poor dear to assert herself, I fear she might never say anything to me. Also… Also I sort of, well, _eavesdropped_ on a private conversation relating to her desires, so in a way, I feel I may have already trespassed on her by toying with my answer.” Rarity sighed and pawed the ground with her hooves again, smiling at Dark Mask weakly. "Hardly my ladylike image, no?"

“You are toying a bit with your answer, yes,” Dark Mask replied with a pondering nod. He shrugged. “But you can wipe the slate clean by confessing to the eavesdropping and admitting that you return her wishes. I understand that you want your friend to feel confident--but believe me, there is no bigger compliment than somepony accepting your niche desires without complaint.” He gave a sad smile. "Take this from personal experience-- if nothing else, coming clean in both the matter of the eavesdropping and the interest will be better for your friendship in the long term."

Rarity tilted her head to the side as she considered this.

_Odd to look at things that way, but I must say… it rings with a kind of truth, doesn’t it? After all, didn’t I feel relieved to have somepony I could confide in the night I returned from Manehattan?_

“You’re right,” she breathed. Rarity stomped a hoof and smiled fiercely, a fire having entered into her eyes. “You are _quite_ right! I shall dilly dally no more! Tomorrow I will tell Fluttershy the truth!”

Now Dark Mask froze, his eyes widening. “Fluttershy? You mean _the_ Fluttershy, who caused a stir in the modeling circuit a few years back? Photo Finish’s star model?”

Rarity went still, her smile turning brittle on her face. “Yes?”

Dark Mask grinned so hard, Rarity thought his face would split in two. “Now that _is_ a good reason to pass me up as a partner!”

The stallion laughed as the unicorn chased him around the office with flying bolts of fabric.

* * *

When he had worked the teasing out of his system, Dark Mask had returned to a more straightforward attitude, much to Rarity’s relief. The stallion’s train didn’t leave until tomorrow, and the roguish model was quite eager to see what a small town like Ponyville had to offer in the wee hours. Rarity typically wasn’t one to go out at such a time on a weeknight, but she knew Dark had travelled far to see her, and she hated to leave him feeling disappointed. Plus, the fashionista reasoned, this could still be filed under ‘networking’ if anyone dared to question the propriety of their night jaunt.

Thus, Rarity took Dark Mask to the one place she knew would still be open for a drink at this hour, and that was Berry Punch’s.

The establishment was small, built from dark wood from none other than the Everfree Forest. It smelled of cider and wine, which Rarity had always liked, though she herded Dark Mask away from the floors in front of the rest rooms for they were always sickeningly sticky--with what, no one could ever tell. Berry Punch defensively claimed that she mopped the floors once every three hours. In all the years Rarity had been there, she’d never seen the bar owner or her employees hold a mop once.

Taking stools at the bar (there were no booths given the size of the place) Rarity ordered a dark wine, while Dark Mask ordered hard cider.

Berry Punch set the drinks before them and they murmured their thanks, turning to face one another. Aside from them, there were only two other ponies at the other end of the bar, and Rarity couldn’t recall their names.

“So,” Dark Mask began after taking a sip of his cider. “Your intention is to just come right out and tell Fluttershy you wish to be her dominant?”

Rarity choked a little on her wine, hastily setting the glass down as she tried to clear her throat. A little hoarsely, she asked the stallion, “And how on earth do you know I wish to be her dominant?”

Dark Mask gave her a dry look. “I may not have met the mare, my lady, but if you are trying to suggest that Fluttershy, the most _notoriously_ timid model the fashion world has ever seen, has aspirations to be _your_ dominant, then I’m afraid one sip of wine is your limit.”

The unicorn pouted. “Ooh, very well! _Yes_ , if you must know. She wanted me to be her owner.”

The stallion’s brows rose. “‘Owner?’”

Rarity could feel her cheeks color. “Er, yes. You see, Fluttershy… She… She wants to…”

Dark Mask held up a hoof. “Ah! Wait. On second thought, please. Do not tell me. Until you discuss things with her further, I’m not sure she would appreciate you outing her kinks to somepony she doesn’t know.”

The fashionista gasped, both hooves covering her mouth. “Sweet Celestia! You’re right! That was a very close thing.”

The stallion shrugged. “One thing we respect in the BDSM community is discretion. Even when some of us share within the community, no one carries that information out… At least, not without serious repercussions.”

Rarity frowned. “Repercussions?”

Dark bobbed his head from side to side as he lifted his mug for another drink. “In addition to losing the trust of other kinksters, a pony could find themselves barred from clubs and events. Outing somepony for their private lifestyle is no joke. That’s why it’s important to discuss what’s okay and what isn’t with your partners. That ought to be at the top of your list when you come clean with Fluttershy. You can’t do anything until you both understand what your limits are.”

The mare hummed and took a sip from her glass. Oddly, such sanctions felt-- comfortable. Like the quiet dictates and punishments of the high society scene, such measures were taken within an acceptable code to produce the society that one wished. An almost ladylike proposition, after its own fashion. Several long moments passed where the two business partners (and Rarity supposed, new friends?) sat and drank in quiet. Then she asked the question that had been nettling her since she first laid hooves on the BDSM book; the very heart of the matter: “Who am I supposed to... _be_ , for her?”

Despite the broadness of the question, Dark Mask didn’t hesitate. “That’s something you’ll get an idea of when you two talk. You’ll need to be honest. _Both_ of you will. Don’t expect to rush into things. Start simple. As you both learn and grow, you’ll find things will come more naturally.” He raised a hoof, his face going very serious. “And always prioritize safety. I’m sure that so-called how-to guide mentioned things like safe words?”

Rarity nodded her head. She was already feeling a little giddy for her wine. Blasted drinks always went straight to her head.

Dark Mask gave a short nod. “Good. Just remember these three words and you’ll be fine: Safe, sane, and consensual. There’s other guidelines ponies follow, but this, in my opinion, is the best. If you ever hear somepony say SSC, that’s what they’re referring to. It means you always consider safety; you make sure everyone is in their right mind going into a scene; and everyone-- _everyone--_ consents to what is about to happen. Misunderstandings are one thing. Ignoring hard limits without consent is another.

“After you two figure out the things you’re willing to try together, lay down some ground rules. Even if your sub cannot speak, she should be able to signal in some way that a scene needs to stop. And if you’re going to try something elaborate, _always_ plan ahead. Trust me, Rarity, when I say that you do not wish to find yourself calling for medics when you failed to account for some severe food allergy or something else equally horrid. Some may argue that a sub who uses their safe word is topping from the bottom--but I say they are fools. Better that a sub knows their limits than ends up getting hurt! As a dom, Fluttershy’s safety will be _your_ responsibility. She’ll be trusting in you.”

Rarity drew herself up, her intoxicated pink face hardening. “I wouldn’t dare let her down!”

The stallion nodded, patting her placatingly on the hoof. “Of course not. I think you’ll make a good dom, my lady.”

This made the mare grin happily. She took another sip of her wine when one last question popped into her head. Slowly she set down her glass. “D?”

Dark Mask hastily turned to look at her, his face grimacing as he swallowed a large gulp of cider. “Mmm! My apologies-- yes? And thank you for using my nickname, by the way. I was starting to feel silly for even bringing it up!” He winked, but his grin faded at Rarity’s anxious look.

“D, Fluttershy is my friend.” Rarity whispered. “I… I’ve always liked _stallions_ , and yet I cannot deny that the idea of entering into this arrangement with her sounds very exciting for me! But… what does that mean, then? Are we still just friends? Is it… _all right_ to still want to be just friends? I’m not sure that I could-- well, at least, not _right this moment_ say that I--”

Dark Mask placed a gentle hoof over Rarity’s lips, making her fall silent. He leaned in and caught her gaze. Softly he said, “If you two are as close as you have suggested, then I’m certain that Fluttershy will be capable of letting you know how she feels on the matter. She’s already expressed a kind of trust in you, Rarity. Give her the same courtesy.”

Rarity found herself staring long after the stallion removed his hoof and returned to his drink.

 _Trust…_ she thought as she slowly turned back to her wine. _I have to trust her to be able to understand my heart isn’t so compulsive. Not after Prince Blueblood. Not after Trenderhoof. But I feel I can still be friends with her...no matter what._

A clarity entered the unicorn’s eyes. She drained her wine glass.

_No matter what!_


	5. "Rarity… Oh, Rarity, it’s perfect!”

The next day, Dark Mask returned to Manehattan. When Rarity saw him off at the train station, the stallion surprised her with a warm hug. As they pulled apart, he winked and flicked her chin with his hoof, earning him a half-hearted glare. Cheeky rogue... 

“Remain steadfast in your pursuit, my lady!” he encouraged her. “Remember to be honest when you speak with your friend… The trust must go both ways.”

Rarity nodded, taking a moment to reach a hoof up and fuss with his mane. The fashion model’s _coiffeur_ was nearly perfect save for this one... _infuriating_... curl... “Yes, of course. I shall be the very embodiment of sincerity!” She sighed with relief as she smoothed the offending lock, at last. “I have every intention of seeing this through. In fact, after you depart I will be stopping by Fluttershy’s cottage to request her presence this very night!”

“Please keep me in the loop,” Dark said with more seriousness. “I may not be your chosen scene partner, but I can still provide more in depth guidance than that _book_ of yours.” Rarity thought it a tad unfair that his very sniffs carried a-- well, a dark mystique.

Rarity smiled warmly. “You may not be my scene partner, Dark, but I feel most fortunate to count you as a new friend and colleague. I look forward to resuming our work together. For your next visit, perhaps we should set aside more time for leisure and palaver, hmm?”

The stallion chuckled. “I’d like that.”

The station master began to call for passengers to begin boarding. Dark Mask and Rarity shared one last dear hug before the fashion model turned and boarded the train.

After the locomotive departed with a squeal of its whistle and a trail of hot steam, the fairly fuddled fashionista immediately embarked for Fluttershy’s. All the way her stomach turned sickeningly inside her. Still, despite her roisterous nerves, Rarity felt seized by a fervent need to satiate the strange and new desires that had been plaguing her so this past week. The questions of propriety and principle had been answered. Now the only way forward was to try.

Arriving at Fluttershy’s, Rarity knocked smartly on the front door.

She could hear soft movement inside. A moment later, the door opened. Fluttershy blushed at the mere sight of the unicorn, making the fashionista color in turn.

“Hullo, Rarity,” the pegasus said, her head ducking a little, though her wings stretched and fluttered hopefully.

“Hello, Fluttershy. I hope the day finds you well,” Rarity said, trying to keep a casual air, despite her treacherous throat's attempts to choke or squeak on the words.

Fluttershy smiled a little, her forelock slipping bashfully forward to cover one eye. “Yes. My day is going well. And yours?”

“Very well, thank you,” Rarity replied; surely, her heart wasn't beating so loud as to shake her voice, was it? She could feel her lips curve up on their own, quite without effort. Perhaps it was all this scandalous thinking in which she’d been daring to engage, but somehow it was like a veil had been lifted from Rarity’s eyes, and it was suddenly all the more apparent how _comely_ Fluttershy was. How the light and shadow seemed to caress her and frame her for the eyes' delight. When the unicorn spoke again, it was in a softer voice. “Darling, I was wondering if I could request your presence at my boutique this evening? I wished to measure you for your new collar. And, ah…” she glanced away only briefly before returning her gaze firmly to her friend's exquisite eyes. “I had something I wanted to discuss with you of a personal nature as well.” Better to be upfront about her intentions-- mostly-- with a mare like Fluttershy. The pegasus didn’t really respond well to surprises.

“Oh!” Fluttershy’s eyes grew in sympathetic symmetry. “Is everything all right?”

Rarity nodded, eager to conclude the initial leap. “Yes, yes! Nothing is amiss, my dear. I just wanted to talk to you.”

The other mare straightened a little. “I’m so relieved! I was a little worried my request was a bother to you, somehow. I wouldn't like to be a burden,” Fluttershy said, looking earnestly into Rarity's eyes, her face a strange balance of concern and kindly delight.

The fashionista shook her head sincerely. “No, I--” her brow wrinkled, though her lips curved lightly as she murmured. “I’ve been rather _enjoying_ myself, actually." Rarity reminded herself that some daring was called for, and so she pressed her game face on, smiling and adding, "This has perhaps been the most exhilarating accessory piece I have ever created! I really must thank you for the opportunity.”

Fluttershy’s lips flared into a broad smile. “You’re very welcome, Rarity. I’m so very grateful you’re doing this big favor for me.” Her wings rustled on her back, making Rarity glance at them with a little frown.

_There go her wings again… So curious! I don’t seem to recall Fluttershy being fidgety in the wing department. Not like Rainbow Dash, anyway. Truly, our mutual friend always seems ready to take off at any moment._

“I’ll be there tonight,” Fluttershy said with some tremor in her voice. Her eyes flicked to the side after her wings settled, like something had gone amiss with them, and she was resisting the urge to look.

Rarity turned to leave, almost instinctively flirting her mane, and said over her shoulder. “I look forward to seeing you, darling…”

As she went, the fashionista couldn’t help but let her hips sway a little. She was fairly certain she didn’t hear Fluttershy’s door close until she reached the main road.

It was always nice to know one's efforts were appreciated, after all.

* * *

The time had come. The hour, indeed, was striking. Fluttershy would be here any minute. Rarity had struggled to remain focused on her customers. They deserved her full attention, and in some cases, were in _dire_ need of a fashion rescue that simply could _not_ be resolved with anything less than her full devotion. She couldn’t let her extracurricular activities distract her from her duties. She provided an important service to her town, after all, one that must not be foresworn, no matter the course of _amitié ou l'amour_.

Rivaling her unstoppable work ethic was the almost unbearable anticipation of what was to come. Try as she might, Rarity could not quell her fluttering excitement. Thus, at the first felicitous opportunity, she closed her boutique early and set about making her preparations.

When she heard that unmistakably delicate knock at the door, Rarity just about felt her heart leap into her throat.

After taking a brief moment to fuss with her _coiffure_ , the fashionista took a deep breath and opened the door. Standing there on her doorstep in the cool of the evening was Fluttershy, reticent hopefulness on her gorgeous face.

“Hello, Rarity,” the pegasus said, then gulped and asked. “I-- I didn’t come at the wrong time, did I? Oh goodness… _Did_ I come at the wrong time?” A note of distinct panic entered the pegasus’ voice just as Rarity stepped aside and opened the door wider with a gentle, inviting smile. Fluttershy backed up with her barrel down low to the ground, like she were trying to make herself as small as possible. “If I came at the wrong time, I’m very sorry! I could leave and come back later,” she finally squeaked.

Rarity smiled at the other mare with doting exasperation. _Sweet Celestia, she really is a shoo-in for a submissive, isn’t she?_ “Now, now, Fluttershy. Enough of that. You are here right on time. Punctual as always and I do thank you for the princessly politeness! I’ve got the materials set out to finish making your collar. All is prepared! Just step inside, and let’s confirm your measurement.”

Fluttershy uncurled herself with effort, the anxiety slowly dissipating from her eyes. She entered, and Rarity shut the door. “I very much appreciate you taking the time to do this, Rarity,” the pegasus gushed. “I know you’re busy with your new clothing line. Have you spoken with Dark Mask again since Manehattan?”

Rarity nodded as she led Fluttershy upstairs. _Courage, Rarity,_ she told herself. _Courage and aplomb._ “We’ve been keeping close correspondence via telegram since I’ve returned from Manehattan, and just yesterday he stopped by for our first in-pony meeting! It went very well.”

“Wonderful! I’m so happy you’re getting along with your new client,” Fluttershy said.

The fashionista unlocked her bedroom door and led her friend inside. “And I as well! In fact, I have the honor of calling him a new friend. He’s been very... _kind_.” She paused next to her work desk, her magic lifting a length of ribbon that was pleated ivory silk, with a slim cut of black satin stitched down the middle, with an ivory button in the middle of the stretch of fabric. The actual length of the material was far too long to be a collar, but Rarity intended to cut it down to the appropriate length, then fasten snap button clasps to the hemmed ends; a perfect rationale for the personalized measurement.

“This is what I have arranged so far. I felt it would bring out the color of your coat and mane... assuming, of course, that you do not make use of a special _costumé?_ ” Rarity levitated the unfinished material toward Fluttershy, presenting to her like she were presenting a new dress.

Fluttershy breathed in sharply, her eyes brightening as she reached out and carefully touched the levitating fabric with her hoof. “Rarity… Oh, _Rarity,_ it’s perfect!”

Rarity squealed and danced on the spot. “Truly? You like it?” _Aplomb,_ _Rarity,_ she reminded herself, and settled into a more ladylike pose and poise.

The pegasus nodded so hard, her forelock bobbed. “Yes! I love it!” There was that beaming smile again, as warm and all-enveloping as the sun's rays.

“Magnificent!” Rarity returned the collar to her work table, and next brought over her measuring tape and red glasses. When she unspooled the tape with her magic, a risque thought occurred to her, and her cheeks turned pink.

_I wonder if I could... perhaps…?_

The aura vanished from the measuring tape, and it fell into the unicorn’s waiting hooves. _Now, how to begin? Ah yes; gentle command._ “Fluttershy, please come here a moment.”

Fluttershy blinked, but she came closer with only the usual hesitancy. She glanced at the tape curiously. “Are you all right? You usually measure with your magic.”

“Quite fine, darling. I only wish to ensure the best fit possible for you, and I am far more accurate when using my hooves.” A complete and utter fabrication. Rarity was perfectly capable of taking all measurements with her magic. But this was such an irresistible opportunity, and the idea of getting closer to Fluttershy just…

Well. There was no respectable way of phrasing it. A delicious taboo-- and was that not, in fact, what this was all about?

Rarity cleared her throat as she reached up with her hooves and slipped her forelegs around her friend’s neck. “Pardon me, dearest,” she murmured into Fluttershy's twitching ear. 

“Y-you’re fine,” Fluttershy squeaked, and Rarity was gently pressed by the poor dear's wings stiffening against her sides. 

Rarity could feel the other mare shiver under her touch. Her eyes slipped closed for a moment as she inhaled the sweet scent of honey and jasmine. But she couldn’t stay here like this, much as she’d liked to. They needed to talk first. And they couldn’t talk if the fashionista continued to indulge in her new desires alone. With a little sigh, Rarity took note of Fluttershy’s neck measurement and pulled away.

“Right then,” she said, as much to herself as to Fluttershy. “I have what I need to finish. It should take me just a few minutes. Would you mind sitting in that chair there while I make the last touches?”

“Of course. Oh, I can’t wait!” Fluttershy giggled with nigh fillyish delight, clopping her forehooves together before turning in a bouncy spin and sitting in the plush pink chair that Rarity had indicated.

While Rarity cut the collar to the appropriate length and prepared to attach the button clasp, she said idly over her shoulder, “So if you’ll recall, I also said I wished to speak to you about something tonight.”

There was a pregnant pause before Fluttershy answered. “Yes.” Her voice sounded small. Uncertain-- ah, but was that, hopefulness?

Rarity hummed with satisfaction as she replaced the scissors with her magic, then set about placing the clasp just so. “I’m afraid it has to do with all of this business with the collar.”

An audible swallow. “Oh?”

The fashionista took a moment to finish her work properly. Professionalism in all things, and perhaps especially so in matters touching upon the heart. With the collar cut, hemmed, and ready to clasp, the accessory was finally finished. The unicorn turned and approached her friend, the new item floating before her like a herald of her purpose. “Yes, darling. You see… Y-you see,” she huffed, the collar dipping in the air as her concentration slipped; the mask of serenity cracked. Rarity rested on her haunch before the pegasus and said with muzzle lifted and eyes squeezed shut. 

“You see, I am very, very sorry to say that I eavesdropped on a personal conversation you had with Discord a few days ago, and while I know there is absolutely no excuse for my behavior, I really must emphasize my regret--and--and--!” Rarity dared to crack one eye open, hoping desperately that the flush she felt was not displaying in her cheeks, blast her pristine, gorgeous hide anyway. “And to confess my reciprocate desires. I simply cannot deny that the thought of having you as my new kitten has me quite thrilled!” There. The shoe cast, the Rubicanter crossed.

Fluttershy didn’t seem to process this right away; indeed, her whole body seemed to freeze for a moment, then shrink. She stared blankly at Rarity with lips parted, one ear drooping. Then, it all changed in a moment; she seemed to visibly tighten up, her wings flaring open and full, each feather vibrating with repressed energy, as her sunny face took on the shade of the evening sky. “Y-you mean--!?”

Rarity sighed deeply. _Ah, yes; this, once again. I must take on my role early, it seems..._ With more assertiveness, she said, “Fluttershy, I would be honored to be your owner.” Her gaze lowered as her uncertainty flared again. “That is...if you could forgive me for my trespassing your privacy. I could not deign to be your dominant having already failed your trust.” An old schoolfilly habit struck her, uncontrolled, and she chewed on the inside of her lip, waiting.

The pegasus looked down at her hooves, expression veiled by her mane once more. With great effort, seemingly, her wings settled once more against her back. At last, slowly, hesitant as always, “Rarity I’m-- This is quite a surprise! I’d been-- I mean-- _I_ was supposed to--”

“Approach me first? Yes, well… Given my somewhat unseemly prior knowledge of your wishes and my own growing interest thereby, I hardly thought it was fair to leave it all to you. It’s nerve-wracking. I know. My nerves are quite thoroughly wracked at the moment!” Rarity chuckled weakly and made a hopeful smile.

When Fluttershy joined in with her own nervous giggles, the unicorn felt a flare of hope and a rush of something primal. She scooted closer, levitating the collar a little higher. “So... will you consider being my new pet, Fluttershy?”

Fluttershy’s brows pressed together as a warm look came over her gaze. With a deep breath, she whispered, “Rarity, I would love to.” As she spoke, she lifted her muzzle high and presented her throat...

Rarity reared back onto her hind hooves as well and squealed. “Delightful! Fluttershy, that is simply the best thing I’ve heard in ages!” After settling back down again, Rarity floated the collar onto Fluttershy’s profferred neck, and lifting the back of her mane, clasped the accessory in place.

The effect was immediate. Rarity felt a swell of pride at seeing the collar on her new pet. It really did bring out the color of Fluttershy’s coat; the Rules of Rarity applied in all situations, as she'd always known.

But there were important matters that still had to be addressed; the keystone, as it were.

With effort, Rarity calmed herself and drew upon decorum once again. “Fluttershy, darling, you’ve made me quite happy… But now that we have both decided to move forward with this mad, lovely idea of ours, we must align our expectations so as to avoid any confusion.” Without turning her head, Rarity levitated a roll of parchment from her work desk. She hardly needed to see it; it had occupied a place of almost irritating privilege in her thoughts since writing it. “I seemed to have channeled a bit of our dear Twilight, as I have preempted this moment with a list.” She floated this carefully to Fluttershy who took it in her hooves with a surprised blink of her eyes. Rarity blushed and scuffed a hoof on the floor. “It’s an... _ahem_...list of things I wouldn’t mind exploring, as well as things that I would like to avoid. I had the benefit of a number of sources to cobble together an idea, but I would very much understand if you would need time to--”

“Um…” Fluttershy had unrolled the parchment, her eyes scanning Rarity’s list. She looked up through her eyelashes, eyes brimming with delightful need, and asked, “So very sorry to interrupt, but do you have another parchment I could write on?”

Rarity’s brows rose high. “You know what you wish to write down already?” How wonderfully unexpected! Even as she inquired, she floated over a roll of parchment, a quill, and an inkpot.

Fluttershy smiled meekly. “Yes. If I could please have a moment, I can prepare a list for you…” She set aside Rarity’s parchment and took a quill daintily in her mouth.

The fashionista watched, fascinated, as the pegasus carefully wrote a full document of desires and limits. When she finished, Fluttershy set the quill back into the inkpot. She then used short little nudges to move the parchment toward Rarity, as though she was uncertain of the proper distance. “I… I hope that’s all right,” she mumbled, her forelock covering one half of her face.

Rarity shook her head in wonderment and compassion. _My goodness! I wonder just how long Fluttershy has been harboring these desires to be able to call them forth with such ease! The poor, pent up dear!_

“I-I don’t know at what _point_ you arrived during our conversation the other day, but I mentioned that Discord is the reason I came to learn of these things. At first, he brought it up as a joke. Then I sort of...wheedled the information out of him?” Fluttershy said this uncertainly with a small blush. It was like her ability to micro-manage her mischievous friend was a cause of guilt, and she feared Rarity would disapprove. “After so much time asking him so many questions, he started to take my interest more seriously. One way he helped me to understand things was by colors. Green means something I absolutely wish to try. Yellow is something I’m willing to try, but not sure I will enjoy. Red is something I have no interest in trying. If you need me to explain something on my list...” she squeaked, then bit her lip, and stared adoringly up at Rarity. "I will," she said with quiet firmness; an offering of courage.

Rarity nodded as she took her new partner’s list and read it over carefully.

Green  
Tricks  
Feeding  
Bathing  
Grooming  
Dressing  
Caging  
Pet toys  
Playing  
Non-verbal  
Vaginal/clitoral play  
Bondage  
Chores/service  
Physical examination  
Outdoors  
Behavior rules

Yellow  
Sensory deprivation  
Pet play dates  
Soft discipline  
Parading  
Orgasm control

Red  
Humiliation  
Pain  
Beastiality  
Anal play  
Asphyxiation

  


Rarity considered the list. Well. The reds… Good gracious, no! The greens were delightful to intriguing, and my, but her inner gossip fondly noted the little hearts added to dot the i's for "Vaginal/Clitoral Play." As for the yellows… Hmm.

“One thing, my dear,” Rarity said, her brow wrinkling. “What do you mean by… ‘pet play dates’?”

Fluttershy bowed her head so low that her forelock effectively blocked her face entirely; she was almost folded in twain! “Um… I--I meant that if there, perhaps, was another pet who, er, you tolerated and trusted, and, um, who… who wanted to _play_ with me, then you’d let me…” she squeaked out something unintelligible, followed by a last whisper of, "Or order me."

Rarity’s eyes became very large. “Oh!” That… had not come to mind at all!

She could also feel her abdomen tighten and her body burn hot, as though a furnace had been ignited in the attempt to digest this wider world.

With a deep breath and a return to her center, the fashionista nodded her head crisply. “Yes, well… That does sound interesting, but I think it might be something we explore once we’ve grown accustomed to one another. Is that all right?”

A meek nod.

“Right.” Rarity rolled the parchment up with her magic. “Then I suppose we have an understanding! My list is more or less in line with yours.”

“Except for the bit about your sister…” Fluttershy said, daring to lift her gaze. “Rarity, I would never--!”

Rarity raised a hoof, a kind smile on her lips. “Hush, darling. I know. I only added that for the sake of thoroughness.”

Fluttershy bit her lip, then nodded as well and asked. “So… Now what?”

The unicorn pursed her lips and looked up in thought. Rules, rules; the world truly did come down to rules written and unwritten, did it not? “Mmm… Well, we’ve made clear our limits. I suppose that next we could discuss under what sort of conditions we’d like to...ah...experiment?” she gestured at her room. “For instance, my home would be a suitable place for us to conduct scenes, provided that my sister is sure not to interrupt, and I have no customers. But if you do not object to the idea, we could engage in simpler dynamics whilst among others. Things only we’d understand.” She gave Fluttershy a coquettish smile and softly added, "Our _langue de jeu_ , as roses are to many loves-- though not as tasty a treat!"

Fluttershy’s wings rustled on her back once again as she nodded her head jerkily. “Oh yes, I would love that!”

Rarity chuckled, feeling her body ease of a tension she hadn’t even realized had been there. “Of course I would think it lovely to try something outdoors as well. Perhaps much later, if you’re feeling up to it, we could try engaging in a scene in front of an audience? It needn’t be... _sexual_. Just a demonstration of our roles.”

The pegasus nervously smoothed down a wing, the other still stuck up awkwardly. “S-so long as we talk about it beforehand, I can consider it,” she said timidly. She shrank a little. “And provided the ‘audience’ isn’t too big!”

“We could try something once a week. I’m assuming the weekends would be best? I still do have my businesses to run, and you have your animals to care for,” the fashionista said, her eyes glazing in thought. She was already imagining the potential scheduling conflicts, arranging and ordering their little… something.

“Yes.” A little sigh. “Though… Rarity?”

“Yes, Fluttershy?” Rarity glanced at her, eyes still foggy with her inward planning.

The pegasus gazed at her with worry tensing her eyes. “I’m happy that we’re understanding each other but… how do you _feel?_ About _us_ , now? _”_

Rarity gaze softened. _Pour l'amour, pour l'amitié_. “Ah. Yes. That.” She rose up on the seat cushion, her eyes turning lidded as she nuzzled Fluttershy with a tenderness never used before between them. “Fluttershy, you are one of my dearest friends. No matter what, you always will be. I… I just hope you understand that it is there where my feelings remain. This is very new to me, and I would like to take it slow. If… If things develop further, I will let you know. If that is somehow unacceptable to you, please, do not hesitate to say so.”

Fluttershy smiled, her forehooves wrapping around Rarity’s neck to hug her. “Oh, Rarity, of course, I understand! Just from this, you've made me so very happy!”

Rarity could feel her heart drumming in her chest as she hugged the pegasus back. “I’m glad, darling.” After a moment, she frowned over Fluttershy’s shoulder. Well, if any time was proper for inquisitiveness, this was it! “Fluttershy, pardon my asking, but why in Equestria do your wings keep doing that? It’s got me quite puzzled!”

Fluttershy pulled back, gulping deeply, her eyes wide as she glanced meekly over her shoulder. “Oh… Th-that’s a pegasi thing.” Her head dipped down, and her forelock slipped forward to shield her gaze. “When we’re, well, a- _aroused_ , our wings tend to…”

The fashionista felt her body tighten as she inhaled sharply, patterns within memories locking into place. “Oh!” was all she managed to say.

Her shy friend squeaked something unintelligible in response.

Silence hung between them.

Quivering, Rarity dared the question that had been plaguing her since they had exchanged lists:

“Fluttershy… I… I don’t suppose you’d like to try a small scene with me. _Now?_ ”

The pegasus response was swift: 

“ _Yes_.”


	6. "Mew!"

Rarity’s body throbbed anew with each of her heartbeats, her breath shortened to quick in and outs that sharply punctuated her growing need. With a will, she steeled her nerves and held out a quivering hoof. “Come, dearest,” she murmured.

Fluttershy’s wings were spread so wide, the trembling tips of her primary feathers fully extended, her culverts fluffing like she were about to preen. With a shaky exhalation, she placed her hoof in Rarity’s, and allowed the other mare to lead her into the center of the bedroom, the ballroom for their dance.

Rarity circled around to face her new pet, drawing confidence from familiar aesthetic examination. Her azure eyes pierced deep into Fluttershy’s cyan, their shades of blue brightened with shared excitement. At that moment, that connection, Rarity almost lost her composure. Almost leapt upon those sweet lips for the abandon of their kiss.

The unicorn furrowed her brow regally and drew her shoulders back in an attempt to center herself, the need tingling through her like discharged magic. Ah, but it was a kind of magic, was it not?

_Calm, Rarity. Remember decorum. There are still issues to clarify. Remember what D advised… Safety._

“Fluttershy, I want nothing more than to take the plunge with you… But I feel it would be unwise to move forward without establishing some safety measures.” The fashionista kept her voice as level as she could. Tartarus take her heart, if only it would settle!

Fluttershy’s gaze grew, and she gave a tiny nod. “Gosh! You’re right, Rarity. I’m sorry that it slipped my mind.” She smiled bashfully, and Rarity's wild heart leapt once again. “I got swept up in the moment.”

Rarity nuzzled her again, nostrils flaring lightly at the delicate scent of her partner. “As did I, my pet. As did I.” The pegasus’ cheeks colored at being addressed in such a way, her wings giving a little flap that stirred the fashionista's primped mane. Rarity giggled as she pulled her muzzle back but met Fluttershy's eyes squarely, the better to draw them both further in. “We are addressing the matter now. Do you perhaps have something in mind for a safeword?”

Fluttershy puckered her lips in adorable reflection as her eyes drifted up. “Mmm…” Her gaze narrowed with apprehension as her wings relaxed-- somewhat-- at her sides. “Cotton?”

“Cotton,” Rarity said with an approving nod. “An excellent choice. I use the fabric sparingly myself. It’s so mundane!” At her partner’s blank look, the unicorn coughed awkwardly and added, “Er, not that… that should matter right this second. of course,” She gestured at Fluttershy’s collar and faint pink heated her cheeks. “It’s true that I have fastened your collar, but would you prefer to have some other way of signifying the start of a scene? I feel I might need an additional signal myself, just to be certain.”

Fluttershy gently touched her collar, her eyes blinking slowly as she gazed with adoration at her new accessory. “I’d very much like to wear this as much as possible, even outside of a scene. If… if that’s all right?” Her wings stirred on her slim back, feathers stiffening anew, as she said breathlessly, “It’s so pretty. Also, i-if we’re serious about doing _simple_ things in front of others… t-to _start_...”

Rarity fidgeted with gloriously torturous anticipation as she felt the warmth of her body pool into the pit of her stomach... 

And form pearl-like resolve. “Yes,” she murmured in a velvety voice and speaking as much to herself as Fluttershy. “If you wish to wear it at all times, I should very much like that, darling.” She took another calming breath.

_Just a little more, Rarity. Maintain your poise, lest we make a mess of things!_

“What signal would _you_ like to give to illustrate your readiness to me, dear Fluttershy?” Rarity asked, deflecting slightly for the moment.

Fluttershy’s eyes drifted up again in thought. Then she said delicately, “I-I could turn once on the spot, p-put my hooves-- er, I mean-- _paws_ up, and… meow?” She let her forelock slip forward over hoping eyes and asked, “What signal would you like to give, Rarity?”

Rarity didn’t hesitate. Among her other preparations earlier that evening, this had been one other moment for which she had taken the most care. Indeed, the answer had been there even before this morning, for the information she had been absorbing in the recent days had sparked the most fantastic, most delectable of ideas in the unicorn’s mind. One that had stayed with her was the strange parallels she could detect between this new underground world and aristocratic society…

Fluttershy blinked with wonder as she beheld the white folding fan that Rarity levitated toward them. With her magic, she snapped the item open, revealing its full silky spread. Almost as though planned, the snap caused Fluttershy to start and stiffen, coming swiftly to attention

The fashionista could feel her lips curl up with even further delight at the brilliant fascination that lit up the other mare’s lovely face.

Tender laughter lined her words as she said, “When I open this fan and curtsy, you will know I am ready. When I do so again, you will know that I am calling an end to a scene.” She closed the fan with a sharp snap, again achieving Fluttershy's attention most gratifyingly. “Furthermore, I thought it would be fun to… _roleplay_ my teaching you further commands using _le accessoire_. Simple instructions for now. It’s only our first scene, after all. Beyond that, perhaps a mild inspection to familiarize myself with my adorable new kitten and… well…” she batted her eyes and let her voice drop to an inviting purr. “Your compliance is… _optional,_ of course.” At her partner’s eager squeak, Rarity’s grin turned exceedingly playful. _This may be a power exchange, yes, but felines are naturally willful, and it would be a_ pity _to be without_ some _challenge._ Her expression turned a touch wry. _Then again, I must consider my company_. _Still, one can hope!_

Fluttershy gave a pert little nod of her head, a small affirmative sound escaping her.

Rarity began to back up slowly into the moment.

At last. _At last_ , this exhilarating journey was arriving at perhaps its most important moment.

Rarity’s voice trembled only just a tad and she was proud of it. “Then if there is nothing else…?”

Fluttershy inhaled sharply, her eyes squeezing shut while her shuddering wings wrapped tight around her barrel in what looked like an attempt at self-comfort. Upon her elongated exhale, her wings lifted and spread, and the fashionista watched with amazement as the pegasus’ features softened and relaxed. Her eyes snapped open, bright and alert.

She turned once on the spot, sat gracefully on her haunch, reared up, and raised her hooves-- though she let her forelegs bend at the fetlocks, striking an admirable imitation of paws. With a chirpy little breath, she let out a soft, “ _Mew!_ ”

Rarity just barely managed to stop herself from cooing with delight. Clearing her throat and putting on her best _soiree_ face, she snapped open her fan and gave a practiced curtsy. Her eyes were charged. Her heart was loud in her ears.

_There. Let the games begin, as they say!_

Upon rising, the unicorn said with a warm smile, “My, my, my! What have we here? Have I a cute new kitten to call my very own?” She sauntered forward at a crisp walk, her gaze turning lidded as she beheld the winged kitten that crouched low to the ground at the approach of her new owner. So precious… so vulnerable… Rarity leaned down to nuzzle one of her new pet’s pinned ears. “There, there my pet,” she murmured silkily. She breathed in that sweet scent of honey and jasmine yet again, her eyes slipping closed.

But quite suddenly, she felt the kitten slip away from her with impertinent grace, and her gaze popped open to spy the feline scamper toward Rarity’s bed, where she dove underneath the mattress frame, making the bed skirts sway rapidly in its wake..

Rarity’s eyes fluttered in wry reflection.

 _Well! I_ did _ask for a challenge, didn’t I?_

With lips curling in exasperated amusement, the unicorn trotted sharply over to the bed and carefully peeked under it.

“Oh kitten! Here, kitty, kitty! Come to Mama.” In the nebulous dark under her bed, Rarity could see a shaft of the room’s light splash across the kitten’s wide blue gaze. Judging by the wide unblinking stare and the disdainful low growl that emitted from the cornered feline, she would not be moved with such rudimentary tactics.

Rarity rose up with a delighted pout.

 _It seems I have underestimated my new pet! I suppose it was folly, given Fluttershy’s familiarity with animals. She knows just how the intractable creatures think._ The unicorn tapped her chin with her fan, her eyes glazing in deviceful thought. _Let’s see… If Opalescence were behaving in this disgraceful manner, what would I do?_

Rarity’s eyes charged with sudden inspiration. “Aha!”

* * *

The new owner was pretty.

The new owner was gentle.

The new owner was… _new_.

Kitty liked the Lady, but every instinct told her to run, so she did. Even as she sat hunched under the bed, her form shivering, she felt freed. Freed from societal pressures. Freed from responsibility. Freed from those judging eyes. The only thing she had to answer to were her primal urges.

To run. To hide--

A magenta feather and a small silver bell on a thin black stick slipped under the bed, jingling as it waved back and forth.

Kitty’s ears perked up.

To _chase_.

She swatted at her prey with a quick paw, her eyes and world zeroing in on the feather as it trailed along the carpet. It was small. Light. Inviting, even. It slipped back out with a musical tinkle, and the kitty darted lithely for it, her paw swiping after the toy. She missed. _Hrmph._

Mewling, Kitty half slipped out of the bed, her ears stiff and her wings beating the underside of the mattress frame reflexively. She scanned furtively for the feather toy, her body still and poised to spring forward in rough pursuit. She couldn’t hear it. Where was it?

 _Tinkle, tinkle_.

There!

The Lady had it, and she was moving it sinuously along the carpeted floor, her lips quirked up and a serene smile on her aristocratic face. Kitty’s tail twitched as she warily stalked out from under the bed.

 _Tinkle, tinkle_.

Her eyes tracked the feather toy, the world shrinking once again to this one… small… thing…

Kitty carefully tucked her paws under her, like the other kitties she’d observed at the Ponyville Pet Center. Her tail swished, her wings carefully folding against her back. A slim body did far better at pouncing…

Just as the feather toy started another pass in front of her, Kitty sprang forward--

And meowed sharply in betrayed surprise when the white silk fan sprang open in front of her, blocking her path.

“Stop, please,” the Lady commanded quietly.

Kitty’s eyes fluttered with innocence and she purred quizzically. Stop? But why?

She tried to go around the floating fan. It snapped shut and darted in front of her, snapping open with a _whap!_ Kitty shrank to the ground, ears pinning back as she hissed at the thing. Further betrayal!

“Ah, ah! There’s a good little kitty. Stop right there,” the Lady said next.

Kitty growled softly, her lower lip jutting in the tiniest of pouts. Just past the fashionable obstacle was her coveted prey. If she could just get around this thing…

The infuriating fan blocked her yet again, making that intimidating snapping sound as it opened and closed.

Kitty piteously mewled her dissatisfaction, her tail swishing with frustration over the floor. She sat on her haunch and lifted a paw to experimentally tap at the offending object. She purred with mild surprise at the soft tingle that traveled up her leg from touching the magical aura. She did it again. And again. And again--

The Lady chuckled and Kitty flicked her ears at the pretty noise. “Sweet Celestia, my kitten is as inquisitive as she is determined!”

Something small, with an enticing scent, skittered along the floor just under the fan. Kitty jerked and looked sharply at it.

It was a small piece of chocolate.

“Mew!” Kitty chirped. She gently pawed at the treat before crouching down to sniff at it. It smelled sweet and pleasant. She delicately nibbled at it before taking it whole into her mouth.

“Very good, darling! If you cooperate, you shall get something pleasant in return,” The Lady said, her sleek feminine body poised like she were a regal princess attending court. She levitated the fan closer to her and snapped the fan open. “When I snap this open before you, I am signaling for you to stop. I fully expect you to be able to follow this command without me having to speak.”

Kitty purred and tilted her head quizzically to one side. A fan snapped open before her meant stop?

The Lady closed the fan again, her horn lighting up as her magic once again took hold of the feather toy. It jingled as she waved it teasingly in the air. Kitty went _very_ still, her eyes tracking the toy intently. The Lady hummed as she trailed the feather slowly along the carpet in a serpentine motion.

Abruptly, Kitty pounced, her paws going for the toy, but missing. The feather even rose to tease her nose, making the feline let out a tiny sneeze. Such a mean feather!

The Lady cooed with approval, her tail flicking idly. “Ooh! You are _so_ precious!”

Kitty mewled, her eyes still focused on the feather toy as it waved along the floor. She readied for another go…

The fan snapped open before her, filling her gaze with brilliant white.

Kitty pouted but straightened, her brow tightening as her tail twitched with suppressed impatience. She stared at the Lady, waiting until she was tossed another chocolate treat. This the kitty ate with a smug, silent smile. It _almost_ made up for being denied her prey…

The fan closed softly and floated away.

They did this two more times. On the third time, the fan did not lift and float away after the chocolate treat. Kitty purred her confusion, and looked into the Lady's twinkling eyes with a curious, "Mah?" 

The Lady ambled closer and said, “Well! I think you’ve finally got it. Now I believe it may be time for something more... demanding... of my delightful kitten.”

All this time the fan did not move. Kitty’s ears pinned as her eyes flicked from the fan to her approaching owner. What was she to focus on so as to get her treat?

As if she could see the question on her pet’s baffled face, the Lady smiled and said softly, “Eyes on the fan, if you please.”

Swallowing, the kitten remained very still and very focused on the open fan. She liked the Lady. But the Lady was new. New was scary. Should she hide again? But then she wouldn’t get a treat! And that would be just terrible.

Kitty fidgeted with her grave inner turmoil. Then, the fan snapped open and shut, the sharp sound making the feline shrink.

“Ah, ah! Do not move, kitten.”

There was a sudden warmth, and the Lady was at her side. She leaned in close and murmured into Kitty’s flicking ear. “Bad kitties receive no treats… Keep still while I look you over, dearest. I wish to see what I’m dealing with.”

The feline shivered intently, a soft mewl escaping her. She so loved how the Lady spoke… Always smooth and velvety, each word crisp and enunciated like she were trying to run the phrases down Kitty’s stomach to that warm, moist spot that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore, and harder to _want_ to ignore…

Kitty let out a needy cross between a purr and a meow, her eyes widening with surprise as she felt the Lady move one of her paws. Instinctively she looked to see what her owner was doing to her--

The fan snapped again, drawing Kitty’s eyes back onto it in a flash.

“Remain. Still.”

It became a little harder to breathe. That aristocratic voice made her knees feel weak and the warm spot burn.

Kitty tried to will her legs still, but they quivered as her arousal built like a pressure inside of her. The Lady moved her paws wider apart, spaced just so, before touching her barrel and gently encouraging her to rise up into a full stance. Blinking, Kitty complied. Her new owner continued to fuss with her positioning, and before the feline knew it, she was in a tall ‘stacked’ stance with her wings spread wide, her head raised, and her chin lifted.

She was on display. Kitty. Her. On display. For just the Lady-- for _just_ the Lady, always and only…

Kitty liked it. Kitty liked being on display for the Lady a _lot_.

Satisfied for the moment by her pet’s poised pose, the Lady moved around her pet slowly, her eyes going up and down. “You are quite the lovely specimen, my kitten,” she murmured appreciatively. Her brow tensed in thought, though the right corner of her mouth quirked. “But what shall I do with you? You’ve been a bit naughty… Do you think you deserve any further reward?”

Kitty’s breath hitched sharply as she felt the Lady purposefully flick the tender underside of her right wing with her tail. The kitten only just managed to keep her pose as the electrifying sensation rippled through her flight nerves. _Just_.

The Lady paused to fastidiously brush back the feline’s forelock. Kitty knew better. She was supposed to look at the fan. She wanted a treat. She was a very good kitty. Good kitties got treats.

“Such discipline!” The Lady breathed as she stepped in close--the pet could practically feel the heat off her owner’s body, she was that near. “Perhaps we should graduate from chocolate treats to something of a _finer_ quality?”

Kitty swallowed at the lump in her throat. Did the Lady mean…?

The Lady leaned in, almost jaw to jaw, and softly pecked the kitten on the cheek. This caused another hitch in Kitty’s breathing, but she remained resolutely still, her eyes still fixed on the fan.

She _needed_ that treat.

The Lady hummed with liquid delight as she circled her pet once again… though when the feline expected her owner to come around the front, she failed to do so. Kitty's senses strained desperately even as she forced her body's quietude. The Lady’s presence lingered at the back, and Kitty’s wings shivered once before stilling.

Kitty flinched suddenly as she felt the end of the feathered toy trail down her withers, over her back, straight to the sensitive rise of her dock, where her tail twitched just the slightest. The bell jingled softly on the curves of her body. Tingles of invigorating sensation chased down her ribs and flanks to her tensed belly. The shivers that had so wracked her limbs before returned full force as she felt the Lady’s dainty hoof gently trail down her left buttock and thigh.

“You have the most marvelous coat, dearling,” the kitten’s owner went on, voice merry, behind her. “Bright and dazzling like Celestia’s sun. And oh, my! But you do feel so warm under my hooves.” Her touch traveled inward just enough to brush along Kitty’s tail. “Is that, then, what I shall call you? My little sunny kitten?”

So close… _so close_ … that wasn’t where Kitty wanted to be pet! Where she _needed_ to be pet.

The feline mewled pitifully, unable to keep from pawing the ground. Just a slight scrape, really.

 _Snap_.

Kitty stiffened as the fan commanded her full attention once again.

A soft sigh. “Tut, tut, darling. You were so close!” The Lady came around to stand before her kitten, lips in full pout. The fan gently closed as it floated near her shoulder. “I’m not so certain we can graduate from chocolate treats!”

Kitty yowled softly, her ears drooping as her barrel lowered to the ground. Deflated in spirit, she scooted closer, her eyes quietly begging as she rubbed at her owner’s forelegs from her forehead to her poll. The Lady reached up and softly patted Kitty’s crest with a kindly hoof.

“Are you truly sorry, my pet?” the Lady asked gently.

Kitty mewed piteously. She purred, and desire gave her courage as she dared to rise up and gently nuzzled her owner. With her tail swishing, she purred again and rubbed the length of her body along her owner’s in a loving nestle, her eyes slipping closed at the feel of the other’s lustrous coat gliding along hers. The Lady accused her of being exceptionally warm, but her owner seemed just as heated…

Sounding a little more breathless, the Lady said, “Come now, Sunny. I wish to teach you one more trick before the night is through.”

The pet’s ears perked thoughtfully at that, and she just about jumped to stand before her owner, feathers and fur a-flutter. Sunny? Sunny. Her lips quirked up. She was delighted to be the Lady's Sunny. 

The Lady laughed musically, her elegant shoulders shaking as she sat on her shapely haunch. The kitty purred with delight and softly butted her head under her owner’s chin.

Sunny's just desserts, her promised treat was close. Just one more trick to show the Lady that her Sunny was a good pet…

“Mmm, yes. For this last trick, it’s very simple indeed,” The Lady leaned in, her hungry eyes turning lidded. The cool tip of the closed fan gently touched her chin. “If you see this, then I would like a kiss,” she breathed, voice husky. Her lips curved up at the corners. “Whether or not it continues will depend on how pleased I am with my darling pet.”

Sunny hesitated, her body fighting her hopes. Did she dare? She could feel the old instincts cry out to run. This was new. So very new. What if the Lady was not pleased with her, and turned away at the last second? What if she was unpleasant to kiss?

One paw lifted and twitched backwards.

Then she proudly strode forward, and Sunny kissed her owner like the good pet that she was.

_I got my treat._

* * *

Rarity hadn’t meant to squeal the way she had, no. It was _quite_ unladylike, and not at _all_ in keeping with the nascent persona she was trying to form, but she was very pleasantly surprised at how her kitten, her _Sunny_ , had managed to rally herself in just the span of a few seconds. For a good moment, the fashionista had feared that her new pet would defy her command. The kitty had even looked ready to retreat into fear, and hence hiding again. And after all that work to draw her out! Rarity had very nearly resorted to the _stop_ signal again when, suddenly, the feline had moved in for a kiss. And what a kiss it was.

Those soft lips!

The unicorn took a deep breath-- for she knew she wouldn’t want to part from this sweet mouth any time soon-- especially not with her pet making such _delicious_ noises as she was. She drank in the sweet scent and tender taste of her Sunny, and it was a wonder in and of itself unique to her experience with more.. traditional callers. Rarity’s throat was tight with fierce desire as she moved her lips against Sunny’s and wrapped her hooves with possessive grace around her kitten’s slim neck.

She could feel Sunny’s demonstrative wings flutter, the primaries teasing her sides. She stifled a whimsical giggle.

_Stay in the moment, Rarity. Stay in this precious, wonderful moment!_

It was like the countless romance novels the fashionista had all but devoured… only better. Better because it was real, and hers. Just like her Sunny.

Sunny shivered in her embrace, and Rarity squeezed her tight. She gently suckled on her pet’s lower lip, her body quivering with suppressed laughter and unsuppressed desire at how her kitty squirmed limberly in her arms. The fashionista was pleasantly amused at how easy it was to get a reaction out of Sunny. The little kitty was practically vibrating with adrenaline, her slim, soft body pressing in perilously close as if she were afraid her owner would release her prematurely. The humor ebbed, replaced with a swell of sensuous satisfaction.

Rarity’s new kitty seemed more than happy with her new owner. The warmth in the fashionista’s heart at knowing she could set her friend free in this way was… beyond words. She wanted, nay, required herself to carry the scene to its delicious fruition.

_It’s time._

Rarity pulled slowly away from the kiss, but not before letting her tongue give one more playful pass at her pet’s lips. She was rewarded with an adorable squeak. _Too sweet._

Breathless, Rarity said, “I’m afraid I neglected something key in my little inspection, kitten.” She slipped away her forelegs from around Sunny as she carefully moved back. The kitty released a soft mewl in protest, her curvy body pressing in to close the distance between them.

Rarity snapped open the fan, making Sunny halt and stare at it just as she reached the fashionista’s shoulder.

The unicorn smirked as her horn lit up, blue and brazen. “Pardon my impatience, Sunny, but this positioning will go a lot faster with a touch of magic.”

Her kitten squeaked in a somewhat un-feline way as her beautiful body was enveloped in the sure embrace of Rarity’s aura. With strong but gentle persuasion, the fashionista used her power to push Sunny’s head down, her forepaws wide, and her hips raised high. It was a position much like Winona adopted when signaling her wish to play, the classic "play bow," if Rarity remembered right. Her kitten’s face went _quite_ ruddy when she realized the compromised-- and vulnerable-- position in which she was now held fast.

Her darling eyes turned to saucers when Rarity slinked around behind her with a toss of her perfect mane, her broad hips swaying all the way. The aura vanished from around her pet and, without it holding her in place, Sunny fidgeted.

The levitating fan snapped sharply once again, making the kitten go abruptly still.

When the fashionista gazed once more upon her pet’s raised behind, she went still herself. Rarity’s heart was working hard in her chest, and tingles were spreading all through her body as a moment of alarm intruded on her power trip. She had never been with mares before. Oh, she’d read about what mares _did_ to one another, but somehow it was far more intimidating in-pony.

With a nervous chew of her lips, Rarity thanked Luna’s stars that her new kitten couldn’t see her moment of unworthy hesitation. She’d absolutely hate to make the poor thing feel unwanted. That wasn’t really the case, after all. Never in her life had the unicorn felt such a basic, primal desire-- and in such an unmistakable way! Every step she took, it was like her body was trying to remind her that her wet marehood was in dire need of attention…

And no small part of her felt an uncouth, almost coltish intent to ravish her sweet Sunny. Ah! _Des mémoires douces,_ indeed. As it had been done for her by polite gentlecolts, now, thus, for dear Sunny.

Rarity took a surer step forward. Then another. With eyes half-closed, she gently rubbed a cheek along Sunny’s flank, her eyes taking in her pet’s butterfly cutie mark with a swell of affection. Her pet quivered expectantly under her, but her darling kitty remained fixed in place. Feeling her confidence return, Rarity let her lips trail up the back of Sunny’s thigh, her magic gently moving the feline’s silky pink tail aside. Feeling deliciously mischievous, the unicorn nipped her pet-- not hard at all, just enough for her teeth to be felt-- and she bit back a satisfied chuckle as her pet yowled a small protest.

As Rarity’s mouth traveled higher to her pet’s buttock, a pungent scent made her nostrils flare and her abdomen tighten. It was… Heady. Not _unpleasant_ , however. Far from it, in fact. Rarity felt the last of her doubt vanish from her mind. Sunny mewled, the sound weak and scratchy, like her throat was tensed to the point of barely being able to vocalize. The feline’s desperation was evident, and for her owner, indeed, enough. Her coat was damp with salty sweat.

Rarity could deny her no longer. Would not.

With the sort of delicacy she knew she would wish for, the mare extended her tongue and trailed it along her pet’s thick labia, her eyes almost instantly slipping shut at the sharp, but vaguely sweet taste of Sunny’s arousal. Her kitten’s hips bucked, her wings flapping.

Rarity pulled away, her hooves grabbing tenderly onto her pet’s flanks. The fan snapped. “Shh,” the fashionista murmured, one hoof tracing a soft circle on Sunny’s quivering side. “Be still, my kitten, or I may have to stop!” She received a low yowl in response. “There, there… I know, Sunny. You’re quite pent up, aren’t you?” Rarity’s gaze turned lidded as she leaned in to her pet’s vulnerable wet center. “Let Mama take care of you…”

* * *

Sunny wanted her treat so bad. She was practically dripping on the floor. Her teats were pert. The whole length of her body was clenched with her need.

Hadn’t she been a good pet? When would the Lady--

Sunny let out a low, strangled yowl as she felt her owner’s muzzle press into her awaiting center, the Lady’s warm tongue dividing her swollen lips to lap out the slick juices with hungry gusto and a loving deftness. The kitten’s paws pressed hard into the floor, her eyes squeezing shut as her owner found her hard nub and lavished it with due attention. The wild, fevered swirls were so exquisite. So _excruciatingly_ wonderful. At last.

The feline couldn’t help herself. Her hips bucked wantonly against the Lady, silently begging for more treat.

The Lady did not pause to reprimand her. Instead, Sunny mewled in surprise when she felt her owner’s magic surround her teats and _pull_ \--

_Oh, my--_

The kitten couldn’t take anymore. Her face turned into the floor as she inhaled sharply just before releasing a strangled howl, and with it, constraint. Her unleashed (but not, praise Celestia, uncollared) body shuddered as the pleasure weakened her knees and sent her wings fluttering, then, stiff as a board. A warm and cool wave of divine release crashed through her, and she felt her muscles ease. Her breathing deepened and slowed. Every part of her felt as tranquil and renewed as though she'd just come from the spa. She felt the Lady pull away from her and the fan close.

Released, Sunny allowed herself to crumple to the floor in dizzy delight, her body rolling onto its side. Her eyes slipped shut...

She purred in sleepy surprise when she felt an affectionate hoof caress her mane. With effort she opened one eye to see the Lady standing over her, a serene smile on her lips. “Did my pet enjoy her treat?” she murmured silkily.

Sunny’s only response was to turn her head and give one delicate lick to her owner’s retreating hoof. Well, and perhaps a bit of a pert flutter of her eyelashes.

The Lady chortled as she rested on her haunch, her perfect, curly tail wrapping around her cushy flank. “Mama is very pleased, with her kitten. Yes she is!” she cooed.

Sunny took a deep breath and raised her head off the floor, forcing herself to attend her Lady. She blinked her eyes wide open. Her senses were picking up something…

The Lady levitated the silk fan smoothly, still closed, back to her shoulder. She gave a delicate nod of her head. “Would kitty like a better place to rest?”

The feline’s brow tensed. Rest? She rose to her paws, her tail flicking purposefully as she gazed at her owner with as much intensity as she had the feather toy. Her nose flared.

That scent…

The Lady was generous. Kind, even. Was it not her duty, as the Lady's kitty, to return the favor?

Yes. Yes, of course it was.

The Lady quirked an eyebrow quizzically at her pet, her head tilting to the side. “Hmm? What ever is the matter, darling?” Her voice took on a nervous edge as Sunny began to stalk toward her with gaze unblinking.

She had been told she had a very arresting Stare…

“N-now, now! Enough of that!” the Lady said tremulously. The aura faded some around the fan, and it dipped in the air. Sunny’s owner was losing focus. She had to act before she was told to stop, for she _would_ obey.

With a smug purr, Sunny pounced on her Lady, making the mare shriek in alarm. Quite easily, the kitten had her owner down on the ground and pinned. Her wings fluttered almost in self-congratulation. The Lady stared up at her, mouth agape with shock. The fan was lying on the floor, forgotten for the moment.

“Sunny?” the Lady squeaked.

Smiling softly, the feline gently butted her forehead against her owner’s chin. Then, with a content purr going all the while, she licked her owner’s soft white coat. She paused here and there to brush her cheek in close to mark her Lady with her scent. The Lady gasped, her hooves placing themselves at Sunny’s shoulders, but they did not push her away.

Sunny pulled back, her blue eyes fluttering with adoration as she took in a deep breath through her nose. That pungent scent was stronger now. But it wasn’t up here. She flicked her tongue lightly, tasting the air. The arousal that still glazed part of her owner’s muzzle was faint and too familiar. No, this was different.

Beneath her, the Lady fidgeted and her expression sharpened. “Sunny, this is _most_ irregular!”

Uh, oh. She sounded like she was gaining her senses. Can't have that.

Sunny tried to hurry now, her soft nose working hard even as she poked delicately down her squirming owner’s barrel. She slid further down the length of the Lady’s body before she came just to the end of the mare’s abdomen, where two soft teats sat pert. They looked nice.

The kitten flicked them with her tongue.

Cream for the kitten, after all.

The Lady jerked beneath her, making Sunny flinch with her ears pinning back in worry. Was the fan coming? Would she be punished? But she was just _curious!_

Except her Lady did not look angry. No, she looked at Sunny hungrily. Very hungrily.

“Sunny, be a _good_ pet now,” her Lady panted. “Help Mama feel better?”

Feel better? _Hrm._ Ah! She meant like this?

Sunny pressed in, her mouth taking in a whole teat before suckling gently while her rump wriggled with excitement.

The Lady moaned, her melodic voice fraying just enough to make the kitten suckle harder. She even reached up a paw and nimbly touched her Lady's damp place amidst those swollen folds where she knew the hard nub would be…

* * *

Rarity’s hind legs kicked absently in the air as she tried to buck her hips into Sunny’s maddening touch, every firm but gentle pass of her paw making the insistent knot in her abdomen grow ever tighter. The kitten’s tongue caressed her pleasure-swollen teat lovingly, making the fashionista’s eyes roll, her back arching tautly as she folded her forelegs in close to her body. Her muscles tightened, the warm wetness felt exquisite, and naughty, and wonderful, and mortifying all at once--

Rarity’s hindlegs clutched around her loyal pet’s head as she curled upward and screamed, fireworks erupting just at the pit of her stomach and igniting every inch of her with lambent ecstasy before she felt her body relax and she released her pet, falling backward onto the carpet and yet into utter contentment.

The unicorn smiled dreamily, her sleepy-gaze casting across the floor before she lifted her head to see her darling kitten was thoroughly licking at the paw that she had used to pleasure her owner. Sweet Sunny’s eyes were glazed and her tail flopped lazily behind her.

Rarity hummed with satisfaction and took her time rising properly to her hooves. Her limbs felt rather weak after that very explosive climax.

Batting her thick eyelashes, the fashionista ambled close to her pet. Her dear, dear pet. Picking up the fan with her magic, she touched the tip of the accessory to her chin. Her lips flared into a happy smile as her pet kissed her without pause.


	7. "Come, pet. Your lady wishes to groom you."

Rarity got the innervating feeling that Sunny was in no hurry to shed her long-sought role quite yet. The feeling was mutual. The fashionista felt… tranquility. Contentedness. And yet still _curious_ about her darling new pet. With the cat toy, Rarity led her kitten toy to the bed. In all honesty, Sunny seemed only passively interested in the allure of the bell and feather now; her focus on it like faint nostalgia paid to last year’s best fashion. 

Upon joining the mare on the mattress, the kitten immediately bunted her head along her owner’s flank, the silky feel of her mane cool and delightful. She rumbled with a gentle purr before rolling over onto her back and stretching with an adorable yawn. The pièce de résistance was the tiny, pert waves of the kitten's paws, curling back against her cannons as though batting at nothing-- or begging to have her belly rubbed!

How _wondrous_ the ease with which sweet release came to Rarity’s new charge! Had Sunny been hiding a secret self under the guise of coyness? The unicorn’s gaze softened as she hummed a lullaby and stroked the endlessly affectionate feline just under the chin, just like Opal liked when she was willing to be touched. No. Rarity shook her head just slightly. Not coyness; the shyness was the mechanism, not the shroud. Her precious little Sun purred more loudly, a resonance as steady and pleasing as a new sewing machine. The feline’s lips curled up at the ends as she closed her eyes and let her paws relax, stretching out then going limp.

For a moment, in the dizzying spell of her imagination, Rarity thought she saw little curling claws.

They remained that way for a time, in a happy, half fuliginous repose that felt _very_ welcome in Rarity’s ordinarily fast-paced world. As night wore on, the elegant mare snuggled in closer to her pet, and Sunny was happy to oblige her; society decorum and feline dignity melting into the simple, pure warmth of affection. When next the fashionista thought to check the clock, an hour had gone by and sleep was pulling at her eyes. With a yawn, Rarity softly nuzzled Sunny’s cheek. Her kitten had curled up cutely against her, the feline’s back against her chest with an exposed wing gently unfurled. It lay loose and relaxed over the royal red comforter. When Rarity’s gentler attempt at rousing her sweet Sunny failed, she smirked impishly and gave the tiniest nip to her kitten’s ear. This only made the ear flick, however, and the unicorn chuckled.

Leaning in deliciously close, she murmured breathily, “Sunny, my darling one. The hour is late. You are most welcome-- nay, desired!-- to stay, but I would have words with you.”

Sunny finally stirred, her face tensing as her bright eyes blinked open carefully-- and then, her characteristic schooled expression melted as swiftly as it had come into the comfortable wonder of her innocent dreaming. She twisted around to gaze up into the fashionista’s face with an expression of joyful drowsiness and adoring awe.

Rarity smiled and gave her a quick peck on the brow. Then with great care and no small reluctance, she pulled away from her kitten’s delicious warmth and levitated the folding fan from its resting place on the bedside table. Clearing her throat, Rarity trotted to the foot of the bed, the fan floating attendance before her. She waited to be _certain_ Sunny was looking at her with true clarity-- one couldn’t deliver a performance without an attentive audience, after all-- before opening the fan and giving a curtsy.

When she crisply closed the fan, the unicorn rose up with balletic dignity and regarded Fluttershy with soaring affection and a kind of anxious anticipation. The curtain had descended. The play was over. Fluttershy was once again a pegasus. But they were bound by the production of their new relationship and the promise of yet more shows, more scenes, more intimate displays of release, trust, and _pleasure_. So much pleasure.

Rarity managed to catch herself before she chewed artlessly on the inside of her lip, and said breathlessly, “ _La fin!_ ” She giggled with delight and hid a slanted smile behind a white hoof. “Oh! My goodness, forgive me. I feel a bit jittery.” She cleared her throat and smoothed her expression, consciously moving her hooves into a more graceful placement as she straightened her spine. _Come now, Rarity. We must continue to act the part! ‘All the world’s a stage!’ or so the_ _Fillyam Shakespeare play claims_ _, and this must travel beyond the proscenium arch._ “Fluttershy, how are you feeling?” she asked with more composure.

Fluttershy carefully climbed down off the bed, her wings half unfurled and her eyes wide. All semblance of the inquisitive and free spirited kitten was gone. It was quite a startling, if melancholy, return to her typical nature. Rarity was sure this was a night to rival even some of the greatest of their adventures, for it seemed her demure friend was more than capable of surprising her without end.

The pegasus smiled a little smile, her beautiful blue eyes widening and her head dropping low like she was trying to appear smaller. “Rarity,” she breathed. Her voice trembled a little. Carefully she sat before the fashionista and dabbed at her eyes with the back of a hoof. When she spoke again, it was in a choked whisper, her smile having flared to a wide and shaky grin. “It was… the most _glorious_ thing!” But ah, it was joy that choked back expression, and fear but a distant third place.

Rarity let out a little sigh of relief, some tension leaving her withers. _How like when Ms. Shores approves a new product!_ “I’m ever so pleased to hear you say so!” She moved to sit closer to her pet, her submissive, her _dear and precious friend,_ and gently touched the other mare under the chin, making Fluttershy’s head lift. “I meant what I said just a moment ago. If you wish to stay the night, you are most welcome. In fact I…” Rarity faltered and it was her turn to choke on but four simple words: _I want you to_. The scene was over. They were once again two mares alone in a bedroom. Not just that, they were two mares who now had carnal knowledge of each other.

Intimacy was not new to Rarity. In the years since her disappointment with Trenderhoof, she had adopted a more modern approach to love. True, she had always been rather traditional in that arena, preferring the idea of romantic destiny and dedicated monogamy… But the fashion circuit was filled with many progressive minds who held no qualms in tittering at conservative living or even a sense of moderate restraint. With time, her contact with these views eroded her resolve. So _sick_ was she with being alone that, with some small bit of liquid courage, she had welcomed the warmth of-- certain _select_ \-- others to stave off the solitude. 

The base pleasures experienced with these convenient partners had been like nourishing draughts from an oasis. Between these reprieves, she had marched resolutely through the harsher desert of independence-- cold comfort though it was, Rarity liked to remind herself that ambitious mares of her time and others often had to make such sacrifices in pursuit of success and recognition. Romantic commitment was, indeed, a luxury. Perhaps, someday, she could find that special somepony to savor a storybook ending with. For now… she had been... content... to let her art possess her.

Short-lived dalliances had been all she felt she had room for since her fashion ventures had begun to take off precipitously. _This_ moment, here with Fluttershy? It was new territory, to add to the rapidly growing list of dangerous new territories that Rarity found herself brazenly invading with only the faintest idea of what she was really getting into. Her friend was _not_ , and could not, be a one-time caller. 

Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, even the impulsively crude Rainbow Dash-- had she ever have thought she'd have friends as precious as her art? They had history. Fluttershy, especially, had been so very dear for so long that had Rarity been struck blind in that moment, she would have found the _thought_ of betrayed horror on Fluttershy's face repugnant. This arrangement carried with it great meaning and responsibility. Now, their dynamic was already greatly affected by this new path they were taking on with such eager abandon, and for a moment, Rarity was briefly reminded of the threat of a single threat out of place.

There was no _status quo_ of which to return; to turn aside was to _act;_ to continue was to engage. This course made “friends with benefits” a tad bit more complicated than Rarity had originally anticipated. More to lose; but ah, so much to _gain,_ too. _Which is the scarier, I couldn't possibly say._

Fluttershy seemed to sense Rarity’s hesitation, and took an inevitable, regrettable misconclusion. Her softly enthusiastic grin thinned and waned; she took a tiny step back, her wings folding tight against her back as she peered at her _owner_ up through her eyelashes. The fear was there, crystal clear. _Do you regret it?_ the pegasus seemed to be asking with her eyes. Sweetie would have seen it; to Rarity, it was as brilliant as the grand names up in lights.

The fashionista gave a shake of her head, guilt flaring in her chest like a choking miasma.

 _Now Rarity, we_ must _cease with these contemptible lapses! What does it_ matter _that this arrangement carries with it more meaning than you had originally intended? Fluttershy knows your feelings on the matter. You are still friends, nothing more. There is no reason to treat the poor dear like some-- like some stranger to keep at a distance! Naturally, it stands to_ reason _that with the erosion of such personal barriers, you would entreat her to a more intimate kind of hospitality! To do anything less would be nothing_ short _of rude!_

With a firm nod to herself, Rarity resumed her earlier sentence, “In fact, I was thinking of a quick dip in the bath. I should rather like for my new pet to join me. Nay… I _insist_.”

Fluttershy let out a low, drawn out squeak. The unicorn stifled a laugh as an intense blush managed to come through her friend’s sunny coat.

The demure pegasus looked down at the floor as she nervously traced a circle into the carpet. “I-- I think I would very much like that…”

A pleased hum formed from the fashionista. “Follow me, if you’d please.”

With a beckoning gaze, Rarity walked with a fetching sway in her curvy hips toward her bathroom. Her horn lit up as she opened the door, revealing the clawfoot tub on the other side. Fluttershy hesitated, fear clawing at her for a beat before hurrying after her, both wings spread wide and quivering.

* * *

The water was warm and fragrant from a bath melt that filled the room with the scent of Rarity's beloved sandalwood and lavender. There wasn’t much steam. While Rarity enjoyed a hot soak, Fluttershy much preferred something milder. _One tends to one's guests and those taking refuge in one's… aheh, in one's domination? Surely there is a better word-- well! To both alike._ This special new familiarity meant that the fashionista allowed her friend to see her sans makeup and false eyelashes; a revelation of her _own_ vulnerability. Again, a small flare of anxiety rose at the thought of losing that carefully maintained facade of so many years, but then Rarity sternly reminded herself that she had just gotten through an evening muzzle deep in her friend’s marehood. With a hot blush, the doubt once again abated. There certainly was an invigorating freedom to enjoy once one got over the petty details, wasn’t there?

 _So many new things._ Rarity was certainly having to battle her own insecurities every step of the way as she adjusted her boundaries. How did poor Fluttershy feel about it?

They were intimately cuddling together in the tub with the pegasus reclined against the unicorn’s chest as the latter carefully stroked a bath brush over the coat of her partner’s shoulder with the soft glow of magic.

Rarity drew in a little breath, focused her purpose, and said carefully, “Fluttershy, dear, I was hoping to get your thoughts about this rather eventful evening… If… If... if you should feel it appropriate and comfortable, of course!” Her brow furrowed and she set aside the brush on the little valet stand next to the tub. Shy sat up to turn and peer at her with a quick flutter of her eyes that set off further fluttering in Rarity's heart. “I know you, well, said you enjoyed yourself _overall_ , but was there anything that you felt could have been done better? Or… Or perhaps not at all?” She made a self-deprecatory smile. "An artist _does_ so appreciate feedback, as you know!"

Fluttershy arched an eyebrow and smiled. She turned in the tub and gently brushed her nose against Rarity’s. Soft wings, lightly dampened, flickered and stroked longingly at Rarity's side. “Oh, my, Rarity. I just loved it. There wasn’t a single moment I didn’t enjoy.” She turned her face upward, eyes closing and cheeks flushing as a dreamy look came over her. “I felt _so_ safe. So free! And I had oh _so_ much fun.” Fluttershy turned an affectionate gaze on her owner and lifted herself from the bath to place a soft peck on the unicorn’s brow. The delight seemed to wash away her ‘out of scene’ hesitation entirely. Rarity felt her heart flip as the pegasus resettled into the water, her eyes squinted merrily from her most radiant smile. “I feel very fortunate to have the Lady as my new owner!” Fluttershy gushed.

Rarity’s brows rose. “‘The Lady’?” _What a flattering concept..._

Fluttershy covered her mouth with a nervous hoof, her ears pinning back flat. “Oh dear!” She slouched a little, her muzzle tensing with anxiety. It was almost physically painful for Rarity to watch the fear race across those beautiful features. “I’m sorry if you dislike the name. It was... what Sunny... took to calling you during the scene. That’s one thing I’ve learned about the kitties at the Ponyville Pet Center. They like to refer to ponies with special nicknames.” She grinned bashfully and allowed her damp forelock to cover half her face and her voice dropped to a whisper. “They like to call me Posey.”

Rarity tittered. “My! How curious!” Then her brow tensed and she asked, “Wait. If cats like to give ponies nicknames, than what does Opal refer to _me_ as?” _I'm going to regret asking, aren’t I?_

What had been only a _mild_ look of anxiety now became an outright look of discomfort. Fluttershy fussed with her wings, her hooves smoothing over the feathers in classic preening behavior. “Opal isn’t like other kitties. She--”

 _Now I_ know _I'm going to regret this. Nonetheless: standards._ Rarity put on a stern look. “Fluttershy.”

The pegasus winced and mumbled, “She calls you… M-Marshmallow Maid.”

Rarity sputtered. “Wh-what!?” The unicorn glared toward the bathroom door, eyes blazing as though to hunt down her fluffball through the fiery force of her wrath. “The sheer audacity! Marshmallow? _Maid!?_ Why I ought to see what that… that… that _flippant_ feline would dare to call me next if I stopped serving her favorite dish of-- _mmph!_ ”

Words were effectively stopped by her submissive’s supple lips. The fashionista went still before melting into the kiss. _Oh, l'amour, l'amour, le goût sucré de lys et des roses sur ses lèvres, mon génial Celestia, ses lèvres et l'amour!_ A moment of precious kisses and a lifetime of mentally reciting her favorite Prench romance novels line for line later and they parted with Fluttershy giving her a shy look. Rarity was breathless-- and impressed. The little minx! If she carried on with such _daring_ behavior, one scene would hardly do it for the unicorn that evening...

“Please don’t be mad,” Fluttershy begged quietly. “Opal loves you. She just has a different way of showing it.” Sincerity, and not just Fluttershy's conflict-avoidance instinct, was threaded through every breath the pegasus took.

Rarity pouted, but she put her forelegs around her friend’s neck and pulled her into a gentle hug. _Certain_ felines _must be_ dealt with _later so that my dearest kitten may be indulged now._ “Very well!” she sighed. More pensively, she said, “I suppose I can _hardly_ judge my cat’s dubious perception of me when I’ve decided to take on a very _special_ new pet myself. ‘Different _strokes_ ,’ as I believe the saying goes.”

Fluttershy released a soft hum of relief, one wing flexing idly in the water.

_Pity the line missed, but they can't all be winners._

The fashionista closed her eyes and let the entire moment settle into another peaceful calm, the strain of it draining into the sandalwood and lavender before she remembered something else. Something unpleasant.

_Something outright bucking frightening, and I shan't beg pardon for my prench._

“Discord,” she said with a scowl.

Fluttershy lifted her head. “Hmm?”

Rarity gave her companion a resigned look. “My, er, trespass the other day wasn’t just against you. It was against our recalcitrant Discord as well. I should apologize to him for eavesdropping. It’s the proper thing to do.” _I am also fond of my current mane and hide colors. And_ species.

The pegasus seemed to wilt. “Oh.” She coughed and splashed timidly at the water with a hoof. “Y-you’re right. That... _would_ be good.”

“Darling,” Rarity said as she cupped Fluttershy’s cheeks tenderly. “You don’t seem all that enthused by the idea.”

Fluttershy winced. “I… know that sometimes, you all think I trust him _too_ much, and yes, he's … had problems, even very bad ones along the way, but…" She looked up at Rarity, almost pleading for this social burden to be taken from her. Swallowing, her wings plastering against her side, she softly said, "He's really doing very well. It's just that… that when he's unhappy, the _consequences_ can be high, and…" She choked on the last clause.

Rarity sympathized-- she did-- but it was important that Fluttershy help her in this, and not merely defend her sometimes literally mercurial friend. "And he has a _history_ of reacting, shall we say, _disproportionately_ to friendship complications?"

Fluttershy shrugged apologetically.

Rarity chuckled as she carefully rose up and exited the tub with fluid grace. Her horn lit as she levitated a towel over and swiftly dried her wet coat, pondering the situation. “Yes. I suspect he will be more than happy to hunt for chinks in my armor.” She took a quiet moment to dry her mane before wrapping it in a towel. She quirked an eyebrow as she levitated another towel over and held it open expectantly. “I suspect you’ll be telling him of our new relationship?”

Fluttershy gave a small nod. She left the tub and sat on her haunches before the floating towel, almost as if she was subconsciously submitting to Rarity’s care, an impression not diminished by her trusting face and fluttering eyelashes. The idea elevated the fashionista’s confidence a thousandfold. Fluttershy squeaked like a mouse as Rarity dried her with the utmost affection and, perhaps, less haste… The unicorn did _so_ enjoy watching the way her new sub shivered as the cloth caressed her sweet body.

“We’ve _always_ discussed these sorts of things, and he’s been very supportive of my interests,” Fluttershy explained, her words occasionally punctuated by quiet yelps and squeals. “It would feel wrong to keep this from him.” The pegasus gasped as Rarity let the towel pull over her head to vigorously dry her mane, soft folds drifting over the front of Fluttershy's face. When the white cloth pulled back from her muzzle and started to wrap up her hair, she said, “H-he’s feeling protective of me. I don’t know that he’s ever felt that as strongly as he does now. He’s learned so much about friendship, but I have to remind myself that things we take for granted as being natural, does not come easily for him. He’s had such a difficult time in his life, the poor thing…”

Rarity just managed to stop herself rolling her eyes. _Which is all well and good, my dear, and certainly true, but if dear Dash mouths off to a dignitary at a show, her lack of poise does not suddenly cause trees to pelt_ fish _at one's_ mane. She unplugged the drain of her tub and led her companion toward the door.

Behind her, Fluttershy went on to say, “I’ve already asked him not to retaliate in case any… ah… _arrangement_ between us falls apart. Honestly, I think it will be very good for him to practice some restraint. Discord is just eager.”

“That’s not the word _I_ would use,” Rarity muttered under her breath as they crossed her bedroom to the bed.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Rarity sang with a practiced smile. With her magic, she removed both their towels and sent them back through the open door to the bathroom, where they would hang to dry. With her tongue between her lips, she simultaneously cast a warming spell over both their manes that evaporated the remaining moisture. It was a crude spell, but one that Twilight had taught her for those times she was in a pinch and needed to freshen up with haste.

From her well-stocked and better organized vanity dresser, she conjured her favorite hairbrush and ran it quickly through her well-styled mane and tail. Thanks to the natural oils of the bath and her healthy hair, she had little to no resistance. In little time, her hair was neatly combed and resembling its usual style, if not its polish. Ordinarily she wouldn’t stop combing until she’d counted to one hundred brush strokes, but she was not alone tonight; a new spice in her routine. A fact that made her heart feel light and warm. Rarity nodded toward the bed. “Come, pet. Your _lady_ wishes to groom you.” She flirted a wink at the other mare for good measure.

Fluttershy wings stirred on her back, feathers fluffing as she trotted to the bed and swiftly climbed atop the plush comforter. She lay down onto her stomach, her forelegs tucking shyly in as she glanced back at Rarity with her sweet, curvy flanks quivering in anticipation.

Rarity could feel her playful opening behavior sink into the wells of her desire.

When she had noted Fluttershy’s heady allure still managed to titillate to the point of desiring yet another lay, she had meant it only in jest. Now the pretense of humor was gone. Rarity _did_ want more. Perhaps their first scene was done, but did that mean they could no longer explore each other? _Mais, naturellement pas!_ A curling, lustful smile spread across the fashionista’s muzzle as she slinked onto the bed. _If I’m not mistaken, it appears my pet still wishes to play with her Lady_ …

Just recalling the moniker alone made the need cinch around Rarity’s throat. She was the _Lady_. She liked this very much indeed. Hadn’t she flirted with the idea before? But it was Fluttershy… no, _Sunny’s_ choice of the name that made it all the more special.

A new insight flashed in her head. Long trains, elaborate wraps, yes! _Power_ exchange, _indeed. I give her pleasure and sanctuary, but she gives me-- not just pleasure as well, but-- she gives me_ this.

The Lady.

_What a line! Elegance that had not been seen since the days of the gallant Prench knights, or the dashing Saddle Arabian furusiyya devotees, those mirror twins..._

Lady Rarity.

 _Comfortable, yes, comfortable and easy to wear as well as gorgeous_ but _each one a_ couple's _gift_. _Can't put it on yourself without a horn and -- mm, yes, many mirrors._ Complex _fashionings, wouldn't be appropriate any other way but for this!_

 _I will be this. I am proud to be this. For_ you _, my sweet pet. And who am I to deny this delicious creature that which so frees her? Why, look at how she gazes at me, silently begging! It would be cruel to refuse her wish, the pent up little thing…_

With intricate care, the unicorn lay down next to her pegasus friend. Her aura wrapped around the other mare’s tail, lifting it up just enough to run the brush over the freshly cleaned strands while gently caressing the suddenly wide-eyed Fluttershy's chin and mane. _Not the first amoureux to enjoy the fruits of a seamstress' art, ma fille._ As the bristles tugged lightly at Fluttershy’s mane, she shuddered and closed her eyes. Rarity smirked lovingly.

The dock was a sensitive area for _any_ pony, which was why tail maintenance was such an intimate affair. It abruptly occurred to Rarity that similar sensitivity and intimacy might be a particularly pegasus take on the same concept. _A thought for another time, ma fille._ A quick tug on the tail meant nothing, of course, or some of the things that Applejack did to Dashie… _Oh. Dear._ But sustained closeness… steady stimulation… Some ponies could cum just from this alone. Rarity wondered if it could be trained up. Then _she_ shivered at the thought of 'training' her kitten. There were so many erogenous zones in a pony’s rear, it made for a rather centralized carnival of delights.

But Rarity never did care for allowing herself to be limited in her choices. Trial and error in her other exploits had provided her with a few tricks up her sleeve that she was more than looking forward to trying on her unsuspecting charge.

With a soft nuzzle to the cheek, Rarity murmured, in a voice as light and as sinuous as smoke: “From _this_ night forth, you will always be my sweet Sunny. My little kitten to play with and… _pet_.” She made the brush give a particular vigorous pass of her friend’s tail at these words. Fluttershy, though she hadn’t assumed her feline persona, let out a very vulnerable mewl, her wings slowly extending and pushing into Rarity’s side and into the comforter. 

Rarity smiled beatifically, and with her teeth and lips, gave a gentle tug on Fluttershy’s stiffly erect ear. Her partner whimpered and followed her lady’s pull, which placed her with her chin down on the bed in a straight lay. Satisfied, Rarity released her sub and whispered hotly into her ear. “You may speak freely, in whatever way that pleases you. If it _piques_ your excitement to pretend to protest, then do so. If you feel out of sorts, but only wish to correct things instead of stopping, then tell me in no uncertain words, and I will _not_ be offended. Just always remember our safe word. I will heed this without question. I want you to feel comfortable, Fluttershy. Nod your head if you understand.”

The pegasus nodded jerkily, her eyes wide behind her forelock.

Rarity smiled as she brought the brush up to comb over her sub’s mane. “ _Very_ good,” the fashionista purred. “Now remain still. This will just take a moment.”

Carefully, lovingly, she brushed Fluttershy’s gorgeous hair. The pink strands, frizzy and wild in the wake of Rarity’s drying spell, returned to order thanks to the unicorn’s expert attention. Within moments, the shy mare’s mane was once more as it usually was-- indeed, far more than Rarity’s own hair, a point that the fashionista couldn’t help but note with an envious sigh. So much work that went into looking good, and there was Fluttershy, just an innate and outflowing expression of beauty, like the nature she so adored to surround herself with.

 _Well!_ Rarity thought with a devilish grin. _All the more fortunate that there is somepony who can easily restore her magnificent body shortly after_ ravishing _it._

Tail done. Mane done. Rarity was almost impatient to set aside the grooming phase-- something she could seldom claim feeling, if ever.

 _Though I_ must _admit that the idea of 'owning,' even in play, such a glorious paragon of pony beauty is_ quite _delicious._

“Roll over my precious sun,” Rarity breathed. _Am I blaspheming? Surely not; our Princess is most gracious, and with all those solar cutie marks, I can't be the first._

Without hesitating, Fluttershy obeyed, her big watery blue eyes blinking rapidly in adorable puzzlement. Rarity rose up regally while this occurred, and so whilst the pegasus was on her back, wings spread at either side in stiff attention, her owner was standing over her in dignified poise. Rarity set the brush aside on the edge of the mattress and leaned down to lay a kiss on Fluttershy’s lips. She remained there-- loving the warmth and the softness. If kisses were food, this would be a _delicacy_. Perhaps that was why Rarity felt… _nippier?_ It was like Fluttershy was an irresistible treat and all the unicorn wanted was to devour her. Also, those sounds… Celestia, those _sounds_! The pegasus practically had an orchestra of murmurs, squeaks, yips, and whimpers that made Rarity simultaneously want to cuddle her and coo, and also prod and tease her just to make _more_ of that entrancing symphony of submission.

 _Absolutely must be gentle,_ Rarity warned herself as her teeth gently nipped Fluttershy’s succulent bottom lip. _She doesn’t want to feel pain._ I _don’t want to make her feel pain._ Visions of their mutual lists danced in her head, and Rarity impressed them upon her very soul, like a client's specification, or the blueprints before a creative storm.

No. Rarity wanted to make Fluttershy feel good, to feel ecstatic, because it was heavenly to hear her friend so released from the bonds of her typical shyness. _Once more, the exchange. That which I give returns to be, and the tightness in my barrel is as glorious as romance in Canterlot! Would the Prench call it_ _échange de régner? De contrôle?_ _Surely, there is fashion to draw upon there!_

So when Rarity’s hoof slipped down between her sub’s hind legs to tease her aroused teats, she answered Fluttershy’s shocked squeal with a ravenous hum. Rarity parted from Fluttershy’s lips and laid a trail of kisses down to her neck as her hoof traveled still lower until she had found that moist center…

Fluttershy whined, her body quivering under the unicorn. “Rarity--!” 

“Ah, ah!” Rarity said with quiet firmness as her hoof moved in slow circles around her sub’s swollen nub. “ _Lady_ Rarity.”

Her partner’s body curled, her eyes fluttering as a low moan sprung from her mouth. With an audible swallow, Fluttershy whispered hoarsely, “Y-yes, Lady Rarity. Ooh… oh _yes!_ ”

_Such dulcet desire! Let us see if any of that sweetness can be tasted on these lips..._

Rarity caught Fluttershy’s mouth in a quick peck. The other mare protested with a whimper as she tried to capture her owner’s lips again.

 _Dear Fluttershy didn't seem to include… uh… like in those lovely novels… a shy maid in a noblemare's bower… Perhaps we could negotiate for it…_?

“My, my!” Rarity murmured, her eyes fluttering. Her heartbeat was in her throat. “Does my Sunny burn once more? Oh, but my scrumptious pet is a bit _lascivious_ , isn’t she?”

“My Lady, I’m sorry!” Fluttershy panted, her soft chest heaving as she gazed helplessly up at the unicorn. “I d-don’t mean to be greedy, I just--” Eyes that had widened in pleasure now forced the extent of her lids in self-loathing fear.

“Shh, shh. It’s all right, sweetness.” Rarity said soothingly. _No, no. That won’t do! She’s doubting herself. I must make her see that her attraction is_ welcome-- _no more than that-- thirsted for!_

 _Thirsted for like a vagrant lost in the blistering desert of loneliness, hot winds howling out mockeries, and the sweet water of the oases few and far between._ Fluttershy thought she felt safe? Rarity thought much the same in reverse. All the fun to be had of love was now readily available, and from somepony dear and special, no less, who would understand if the fashionista had to seal herself away in her workshop for a week to finish a custom order of dresses. New territory? Yes. A bit intimidating? Goodness yes! Did she think she would ever regret this?

In the immortal words of R&B singer, Berry J. Stride: _the buck I will._

Rarity carefully flicked her flirty tongue over Fluttershy’s quivering lips making the other mare gasp and squirm in delight. All the while, Rarity’s hoof kept up its relentless pressure at her submissive’s wet marehood, Fluttershy’s clit stiff against Rares’ amatory ministrations.

“Does my pet feel a need? Speak, and let your Lady care for you as she so _delights_ to,” the fashionista urged with the barest hints of a giggle in her voice.

 _Fear nothing with me, dear Fluttershy. If we are deviants, then we are deviants a pair._ Vivre d’amour et d’eau fraiche. _We will make a special world for ourselves, you and I._

Fluttershy covered her eyes with her hooves and took a deep breath. When she spoke, it was in a shuddering voice that seemed equal parts thrilled and horrified. “I-I was wondering… I mean that is, if it isn’t too much of a bother--” she bit her lip and somehow found a way to tuck her chin in more. “I’d like to feel _full…_ d-down _there_.”

Rarity’s touch between her pet’s legs slowed, thoughtful caresses taking the place of teasing strokes, and she quirked an eyebrow. “‘Feel full’?” Fluttershy blushed an intensely red hue, the color of her embarrassment once more shading her bright coat like the dusky sunset. The unicorn puckered her lips and lifted. She was about to ask for clarification when her eyes fell on the hairbrush. Understanding lit up her gaze as a smile curled on her lips.

The hairbrush was a single piece of smooth oak, the handle was slim, but round and tapered at the end for comfort in a pony’s mouth. _I do recall some hotel furniture taught a number of lessons about dual-purpose among other things._ Shan't _be putting this one into a friendship letter, though._

This brush, then, Rarity lifted with her magic and softly trailed the handle end down Fluttershy’s chest and stomach. “Tsk, tsk! Does my Sunny feel woefully empty?”

As the unicorn teased her friend’s swollen teats, the handle tracing soft circles just at the skirts of the pert nipples, Fluttershy whined, “Yes! Yes my Lady!”

“I _might_ have a solution for you, darling, but would you object to my methods? Or is your need…” she flicked a stiff nipple with the rounded end of the handle, making her charge jerk in surprise. “That great?”

At last, the desperation seemed to override the demure mare’s shyness. Her head thrashed back, her hooves wringing over each other as she moaned, “Please! Oh please, oh _please!_ Put it in me! I want it so badly!”

_Now what heartless brute could ignore a request like that?_

The simple hairbrush moved with all the swiftness of the wind. Rarity took only a moment to pull back and ensure its safe entry, but once her target was marked with her lustful gaze, the time for teasing had ended. Now was the moment of generosity and the completion of kindness. With careful firmness, she guided the brush handle in, Fluttershy’s wet opening welcoming it with ease. The pegasus breathing stuttered, her eyes rolling up in her head as her wings beat against the comforter-- once-- twice. The way the handle disappeared inside Rarity’s pet deeply _fascinated_ the unicorn. 

She pulled with her magic, making the gently rolling handle slip back out. Fluttershy’s clenching vaginal hole widened, sliding along the smooth oak wood. The fashionista’s horn flared with a stronger aura as she pushed the handle back in, this time a little faster. Rarity's magic surrounded her sweet pet; even as the handle dipped and thrusted with the talented ease of a lover, light caresses stroked Fluttershy's mane, tugged gently at her ears, and softly stroked the pegasus mare's nipples.

 _I… never really gave this much to other lovers,_ she thought, watching her dear pet squirm. _I've always been able to, but nopony's been worth the gift before. Nopony's been this_ generous _with me before._ Fluttershy’s back curled as she moaned, her hips angling up to allow for better access. Words failed Rarity as she pumped the brush with a steady rhythm, the wooden handle glistening from her pet’s moist hole. Words failed, but her _soul_ spoke with far greater eloquence. It was an art in itself, she realized, to see her friend of so many years unraveled with such primitive bliss. The kitten’s sex was such an _eager_ sheathe…tight and wet…

Rarity’s mouth salivated, recalling the exquisite taste of Fluttershy’s marehood-- musky, sharp, and faintly sweet. Then an irresistible idea came to her, and she could feel her own sex dripping onto the bed--

Would the pegasus enjoy the taste of her owner just as much?

She smirked as she rose up and turned her body so that her hindlegs were planted at either side of Fluttershy’s head and tilted her pet's head with an incidentally gentle caress of her skillfully aggregate magic. The other mare’s happy moans faded as she gazed up at Rarity’s round backside over her muzzle.

The feeling of her body over Fluttershy's, like some noble lady of old over a defeated foe-- or more to the point, favored concubine… _Magnifique!_ Rarity deftly utilized the folding multiplicity of her magic to make sure that Fluttershy's wings were comfortably between her fore and hind legs, remembering, _Safety, always, safety, before all things, lest adventure become tragedy._

Outright smiling now, Rarity craned her head around and said, “I couldn’t help but notice there was something your lovely lips could be doing whilst I _tend_ to you, darling. Be a dear and show Mama some of your tender attention?” She lowered her hips slowly.

If she thought that Fluttershy would hesitate in diving into her moist quim, she was _sorely_ mistaken. Rarity just barely managed to release a happy hum instead of a delighted squeal, and if it wasn't for the nascent image of Lady Rarity forming in her head, she would have! She had already let her pet turn the tables on her _once_ that night when the mischievous kitten had pounced her, putting a crack in her dominant mask. Now her sub would know her _place--_ on her back in the aurora of Rarity's magic, with Lady Rarity’s sopping cunt on her face like the _gift_ that it was as she fucked her silly with a brush handle.

And Fluttershy seemed to understand the rare privilege she had, for her warm tongue was an avid explorer of her owner’s wet folds. She eagerly flicked Rarity’s inner lips. She lovingly trailed along the inside of her outer lips. She even ran the tip of her tongue down the inside of the vestibule to the unicorn’s awaiting hole, like she were trying to spread the juices of excitement.

Rarity was easily able to keep the brush moving with her magic, so her pet, as was proper, was never without her fulfillment, but she finally suffered a lapse in attention when she felt Fluttershy’s tongue slip _inside_ her.

The fashionista _gasped_ , her legs going weak and inadvertently allowing her hips to sink lower, all but smothering her pet in her crotch. The effect? An even _deeper_ penetration, one that Rarity knew could not last (for she would suffocate her charge, and there was nothing safe or sane about that, goodness no) but _Sweet Celestia_ did she adore the feel of Fluttershy’s long and devilish tongue deep inside her. So warm. So squirmy. So _maddeningly_ stimulating.

_Did… she… the bat… I--!_

Rarity willed strength back into her hindlegs and lifted her hips up, but Fluttershy’s mouth seemed unwilling to part with her tasty new treat even a little, for she followed her owner’s rising cunt with naked hunger, her _talented_ tongue slipping out of Rarity to slide its inexorable way to the unicorn’s swollen nub.

 _You minx! Oh, you devilish minx, I_ love _it, damn you!_ The fashionista thought with rapture as she descended on her pet in kind, her mouth lovingly suckling on Fluttershy’s clit as the hairbrush moved with greater speed in and out.

The madness of their amalgamated desire seemed to overtake them. Rarity was blissfully giving in to the fevered momentum of their sex, the consideration for surface pretense such as roles forgotten. Climax was speeding toward them, clenching and sweating and sending magnificent twinges up and down their bodies. The white-hided unicorn could feel her partner stiffening beneath her, with wings flapping at their sides. She pressed her tongue harder against Fluttershy’s pleasure center, mewling absently with desire as her pet did the same.

_Où puis-je finis, et ma chérie commencer?_

As her long-awaited orgasm erupted inside of her like a burst from her Element of Harmony, Rarity screamed into Fluttershy’s flesh, her tongue stuttering, but still moving to bring her dearling to a similar end. It came only a moment later, with Fluttershy’s back arching, her wings flapping erratically. Despite her silent climax, Rarity could sense the other mare coming down, her chest heaving as she gave a few last affectionate licks of the unicorn’s winking marehood. The brush handle slid out, and the unicorn levitated it into her mouth, feeling indulgent bliss at the heady nectar that burst forth seductively on her taste buds. When the handle was licked clean, she set it aside.

Rarity felt a little reluctant to leave her pet’s quivering sex. It was even better tasting Fluttershy the _second_ time around. But as if the universe were conspiring to intrude on their world, the fashionista could feel the weariness fall on her like a relaxing but ever so heavy blanket. With great effort, she rose up and turned around to lay at Fluttershy’s side. The pegasus immediately turned to curl into her. Rarity considered using her magic to slide the comforter out from under them and pull it over their bodies, but then her eyes fell shut, and all she could do was succumb to the contented sleep of one who had somepony to share the night with.

Her last thought was a cheery one: _What better comforter than sweet amour?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Troublesome Beast: Google and my co-author are wrangling, but 'Où puis-je finis, et ma chérie commencer?' is intended to mean "Where do I end, and my sweetheart begin?" not, "Where can I finished, and honey to start?" That said, Rarity, while fluent, is not a native, and has read too many of the wrong kind of romance novels. You don't even want to hear her version of Neighponese.
> 
> From darkest: 'Oh, l'amour, l'amour, le goût sucré de lys et des roses sur ses lèvres, mon génial Celestia, ses lèvres et l'amour!' according to Google is, "Oh, love, love the sweet taste of lilies and roses on her lips, my great Celestia, lips and love"


	8. "I quite like it when there’s somepony to wake up next to."

Morning brought with it a dreamlike stasis that Rarity found both blissful and somewhat unsettling. She could feel her breaths with acute awareness-- the inhalations, deep and cool, expanding her chest into the warmth of her exquisitely soft companion; the exhalations, unhurried and gentle, stirring the downy feathers of her pet’s angelic wings. Even in her half-conscious state, the cause of the focus seemed obvious.

In breath: Fluttershy. Out breath: Fluttershy.

The webbing of Rarity’s dreams glittered with dew drop fancies born from what (could’ve been-- because honestly who kept track of such things aside from studious Twilight Sparkle) hundreds of historical romance novels. Rarity had dreamt of an ivory castle cutting into the skyline over a regal city. The streets were gilded, the city folk honorable and well dressed. Yet, even in that paradise, a darkness lurked. It slithered and darted, strange and serpentine, with eyes of crimson that glared its contempt and curses of chaos on the fine pony folk. But the goodly knights kept the threat at bay… for now. Knights in full armor, their surcoats bright and pristine as they fought for the honor of Rarity’s favor. Proud stallions, each knight. Worthy in pedigree, worthy in appearance, worthy in reputation…

But they paled in comparison to _her_.

Rarity frowned softly at her bed partner, her eyes blinking away the remnants of sleep. Last night had been passion and heat; here, now, this was reality, and warmth. A friend, a lover, and something special and new. Rarity shifted slightly; was any down comforter ever so, well, comforting?

A soft chuckle escaped Rarity's sleep-dried lips. _My little Sun- no. We're outside of a scene._ Then she noted with an affectionate curl of her lips, _My dear friend's hair is not so constantly miraculous, I see!_ As gorgeous as Fluttershy remained, her hair wreathing her head in a halo of the early light, her hair was, in fact, wreathing. _Tangling,_ even.

_Unfair still. But! Let us groom._ Though Rarity's usual morning started with her own _l'entretien de sa coiffure,_ she felt almost sinfully indulgent in this simple, bonding ritual. Her horn glowed, and the light caught her favorite brush. Wickedly delicious memories stirred, flaring still smoldering embers from the night previous, and were put away for the moment. There was a time and place for everything, and in _this_ time, and in _this_ place, the fashionista wanted to solidify their bond with simple sincerity.

Soft strokes to start, to test, then ever-sterner, not as a hint of Lady Rarity, but in appreciation of what poor Fluttershy must go through without magic! Rarity simply couldn't imagine it. Nor could she imagine much more adorable than the snuffles and coos of her still drowsing companion as she nestled into the steady brushwork.

Alas, the morning paradise of lovers is not eternal. Eventually, a bothersome snag elicited a final, cute yelp, and Fluttershy's long lashes quivered as she felt her way to wakefulness. Rarity's lips curled even further to the sides. "Good morning, dear Fluttershy," she said softly.

Heat rose to Fluttershy’s cheeks when her eyes opened in full. She sat up hurriedly, her wings curling out as her spine curved and she peered at her bedmate with mouth pressed thin from the other side of the mattress. This made Rarity pout.

_Ever the skittish one, my darling friend._

But within the next instant, Fluttershy’s body eased, her face smoothing to one of relief… then joy. She smiled bashfully, her freshly combed forelock slipping forth. “Good morning, Rarity.” Her blush intensified as she looked down at the comforter. “I’m sorry I acted so startled. I--”

“Was half-awake and forgot you had me for a bedmate?” Rarity added with a half-grin.

Fluttershy giggled softly, her body shivering from her mirth. “Yes.”

Rarity’s smile blossomed fully and she nodded. “I confess to having felt the same. It is something new to get used to, but not unpleasant, I hope?”

The pegasus shook her head eagerly, her eyes going adorably wide. “Oh! No! It’s wonderful!” Her wings rustled on her back and she looked down again, but with a toothy grin on her muzzle. “I quite like it when there’s somepony to wake up next to. But i-it’s like you say. With you… It’s something to get used to. Something pleasant but… _new_.”

Rarity hummed, her head bobbing with a nod, but her eyes glazed momentarily as her mind latched onto something.

_She likes it when there’s somepony to wake up to? Then… Does she mean that--?_ Rarity flinched and tried to will the blush from her snowy coat. _Not only is it unseemly to assume, it is none of my business!_

In her haste to leave that thought trail behind, she asked: “Breakfast? Fluttershy? Would you like? Er, I mean--” Rarity gave a stern shake of her head, her eyes widening in horror. “Would you like breakfast, Fluttershy?” she asked quickly and stiffly. 

Disgusted with that abhorrent butchery of communication, the unicorn facehoofed. _Really, Rarity! We simply_ must _regain some decorum! We are looking quite the fool!_

“I’d love some!” Fluttershy gushed.

The enthusiasm in her friend’s voice was enough to encourage Rarity to lower her hoof and look. Fluttershy’s back had straightened, and she was smiling quite broadly. Her radiant smile seemed to light up her face.

Rarity’s face eased to one of happy wonder.

_Lo and behold, this wondrous sun, for which all flowers bloom, and every bird sings its glory…_ she thought with a joyous sigh.

Her eyes fell on the collar around Fluttershy’s neck.

Better yet that this sun was all hers, in the most special way.

* * *

Breakfast crepes with cheese and veggies.

Rarity was used to cooking alone (insisted on it, in fact, whenever her eager sister was about) but that fine morning, Fluttershy assisted with the meal, and it was really quite nice. She chopped the peppers and mushrooms with her hooves. Rarity took care of the avocado and cheese with her magic. The meal was quick to prepare, but elegant in its simplicity. One of Rarity’s favorites, and it seemed a charming little thing to introduce to Fluttershy. She felt delighted at the happy squeals her pet emitted upon tasting the food for the first time.

They had chatted amicably as they cooked. Plans for the day: Rarity to resume her design work for Dark Mask; Fluttershy to do her usual care of her animals. An almost odd normality to it all, as though the world had become-- different. When they sat down to eat, the small talk had quieted to pleased murmurs and quietly exchanged smiles.

Halfway through her breakfast, Rarity reluctantly ascertained that yet more matters of substance had to be addressed, loathed as she was to ruin the happy morning.

She carefully set down her fork, at the same time levitating her cloth napkin to her lips. Not that she needed to; always a neat eater, she, but the fastidious habit helped to ease her nerves.

“Fluttershy, darling,” she began, and coughed discreetly. “I wonder if it would be _too_ much trouble to ask for your assistance in setting up a meeting with Discord? So that I may apologize to him properly for my eavesdropping.”

Fluttershy looked up at her with an inquiring blink, clearly startled by the request. “Um. I… I suppose I can do that?”

Rarity frowned. As with so much else Discord, only Fluttershy could handle this. She felt briefly guilty, but knew better than to permit this to fester. “I’m really sorry to ask, my dear. It’s just that Discord does not make himself easy to reach unless he wishes it!”

A sigh. “You’re right.” Fluttershy’s brow furrowed and she hung her head in reluctant acceptance, her lower lip sticking out in the tiniest of pouts. Her wingtip set down her fork with less grace than Rarity’s magic, but she _did_ manage to keep the utensil from clattering on the plate ( _Like Dashie often did, and usually on purpose, the lout!_ ) “He has trouble opening up to others… but not to me. I’ll talk to him!”

Rarity pursed her lips; determination reinforcing her gentle sternness. “Fluttershy, I absolutely must insist on being the one to apologize to him. It’s harder to have that come across genuinely if someone apologizes on your behalf beforehand!”

Fluttershy slouched in her seat, her anxiety widening her gaze for having been caught out. “But... he’ll want a reason for you two meeting! I don’t know that he’ll agree to it unless he feels he knows what he’s getting into!”

Rarity just managed to stifle a counterproductive sigh. “Darling,” she said with the utmost patience and an honest smile for her adorable dear's squirming. “In all fairness, it _is_ rather hard to get one over on our incorrigible trickster. It really wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest if he already was aware of my eavesdropping-- indeed, even as I did it! But knowing Discord and his propensity to act on things only when he can extract the most satisfaction out of them, he is no doubt _waiting_ for my apology, and is gleeful to make me _work_ for it. If he decides to make a game of it and play ignorant, you need only tell him, ‘Rarity wishes to give you something priceless.’”

Her pet batted her eyes, one ear flicking as she looked at her owner in confusion. “You’re going to give him something priceless? What?”

Rarity tittered at her friend’s delightful naïveté. She leaned in and pecked Fluttershy intimately on the cheek, smirking with some heat in her eyes at the telltale stirring of her pet’s wings.

“Trust in me, dearest Fluttershy! Discord may be a trickster, but your Lady has dealt with the most _duplicitous_ of aristocrats. He is not the only one with tricks up his metaphorical sleeve…”

* * *

Two days later, Rarity was feeling quite accomplished. Acting on Dark Mask’s appreciative feedback, she had made some rather exciting changes to the designs. For instance, the original harness top she had developed now sported a light and sheer black fabric called organza between the leather straps. It covered more body, but this was supposed to be _street fashion_ after all, despite its kinky inspirations. Still, Dark had insisted that the clothes retain an essential authenticity to them. Not one to shy away from a challenge, of course, Rarity had incorporated a silver ring at the withers and croup that gave it plenty of… _functional…_ uses, as well as a daringly _outré_ pentagram strap design on the chest that better supported a pony’s weight during lateral suspension.

That was just one outfit she had in the now-burgeoning portfolio she was overnighting to Dark Mask. There were just so many more ideas that Rarity had added since her exciting night with Fluttershy, including a few she was eager, nay, _needing_ to see her darling pet try in a private modeling show…

Rarity chuckled contentedly to herself. _My precious kitten, you are in for a treat during our next playdate!_

Sadly, their agreed upon night was not for another three days. Rarity had marked it with hearts on her calendar and nothing more, but she gazed at the date with an aching excitement. She had such _delicious_ plans… For her pet, naturally, but for herself as well. Being a relative newcomer to this strange new world, Rarity’s list had been a bit shorter than Fluttershy’s, but the fashionista knew it would grow and more negotiation would be in order. For now, she was content to take it slow.

_Soon… Soon!_ she reassured herself, inhaling lightly and correcting her posture. She turned her eyes away from the calendar to resume her sewing with a sigh. There really was no rest for the wicked… least of all industrious businessmare’s like herself.

It was a slow day at the boutique. Not unusual, as it was the middle of the work week (most orders were requested and picked up closer to the weekends) and certainly not undesired. The lull gave her a welcome chance to work on new designs, or do accounting for her various businesses. Rarity was feeling fairly certain that about the most interesting thing to look forward to that day was her monthly spa visit with Twilight Sparkle that evening.

Instead, the front door of her boutique chimed, and Rarity could hear Fluttershy’s tremulous voice calling out for her downstairs. “R-Rarity? Hello?”

Smiling broadly, Rarity hurriedly set aside her sewing and rushed downstairs. Her pretty sub was standing near the door, her ears pinned and her wings pinched tight against her barrel. At the sight of Fluttershy’s anxiety, Rarity’s smile waned, and she closed the distance between them with swift steps to hug the pegasus.

“Darling! What ever is the matter?” Rarity asked with keen eyes, hoping to gain some clues that Shy’s oft-cautious words might not reveal.

Fluttershy tried to smile, but it came across as more of a fixed grimace as she gently pulled away. “I… I talked to Discord.”

Rarity’s eyebrows rose when nothing more was said. She took a moment to gently escort her dear friend and pet inside. Shutting and locking the door with a firm click, she brought Fluttershy over to the sitting pillows that she thought of as her "gossip nook," and settled her down to speak more comfortably. “And?” she prodded lightly.

Fluttershy sat nervously back on her haunch and smoothed her forelock with her hooves. “H-he… he said that he’d be happy to take this ‘priceless offering’... but… b-but only at, um…” She winced and squeaked out, “His home?”

Rarity’s eyes fluttered, and she sat on her pillow with the heaviness of one utterly baffled at the seemingly underwhelming nature of the news. Grinning bemusedly, she said with as much care as she could manage (and it was quite a lot), “Fluttershy, dear. Is this not what we wanted? He agreed to speak to me! That’s wonderful!”

Fluttershy sank lower to the ground with a low moan. “Rarity, you _really_ don’t know what he’s asking!”

Now Rarity’s brow creased. “I don’t? Is he _not_ requesting that I visit him at his abode? It seems perfectly reasonable to me!”

“But it isn’t!”

“And why ever not, darling?”

Fluttershy took a deep, deep breath. In a rush, she blurted, “Because Discord lives in a scary alternate dimension where you can get lost in time and space and never be seen again!” Her eyes turned to great saucers, and she crammed both hooves into her mouth with an _eep!_

Rarity’s gaze grew similarly.

Fluttershy removed her hooves from her mouth and whispered with an apologetic look, “A-at least, that’s what he said happened to the poor mail pony who was late delivering his invitation to the Grand Galloping Gala last year… Mostly, he says, the worst a pony has to worry about are the flying badgers. And the nightgaunts. And the bottomless pits...”

Rarity’s mouth grew thin as the corners of it turned down in nervous apprehension. “You mean the bottomless pits _aren’t_ how one gets lost in time in space?”

Her sub shook her head, gaze still huge, her body shivering. “Oh goodness, no! If you fall into the pits you just… fall. _Forever_. Discord says it’s still preferable to being lost in time and space.”

If possible, Rarity’s mouth grew thinner. Horrified, she prodded the concept like a loose tooth, or something unidentified on the floor in Sweetie Belle's room. “And whatever is _that_ like?”

Fluttershy swallowed audibly, her wings shivering against her side. “I’d really rather not say.”

Determined, Rarity reminded herself that she was a _fashionista_ , and that she had, after all, dealt with horrifying and baroque demands in the past. Occasionally, even _plaid._ She would not be deterred. “And you’ve been to his home,” Rarity pressed. “He invited you, and you _went?_ ”

Fluttershy flinched. “Yes?”

Rarity gawked at her. “When in the world was this?”

The pegasus sighed and managed to raise herself back into a sitting position. It looked as though it took every ounce of will in her body, the way her muscles quivered and her coat seemed to pale. “It was before our battle with Tirek. He… ah… still liked to test my dedication. I tried to indulge him if it wasn’t something _too_ far fetched that he was asking for. But… you see, when he asked me to go with him to see his home for the first time, I didn’t realize… I mean… I had _no idea--_ ”

Rarity’s expression darkened as her protective instincts flared, and her nervous grimace turned more into a disapproving scowl. Blithely ignoring such trivialities as time, she mentally railed against Discord tormenting _her_ pet! “Ah. He _tricked_ you then.”

Fluttershy’s wings stirred restlessly on her back as she said in a rush, “He’s grown since then! For an immortal he has a lot of fear-- a lot _to_ fear-- and I had to show him that I _trusted_ him. But I think… I think in this case, he just wants to punish you.” The pegasus sighed, a hint of irritation briefly showing through her beatific nervousness. She shrugged, and gently clopped her forehooves together as she gazed downward. “I think you were right in believing Discord knew all along. He’s doing this on purpose. To make it difficult for you.”

Rarity sighed. A thought struck. _So, to familiar grounds then: let us imagine a wealthy and politically powerful 'client,' functionally, hermitish and eccentric. Hardly the first since Canterlot-- since Ponyville, come to that. I can_ deal _with such._ Screwing up her inner will behind a mask of decorum, Rarity nodded, giving Fluttershy a gentle smile. “Hardly surprising… But! Regardless of his intentions, to retreat now would be to show weakness. No, sometimes the best way to beat somepony is to play along. I shall go to Discord’s home.” The unicorn’s muzzle wrinkled. “Now _how_ am I supposed to get there?”

Fluttershy’s spine curled around the final hurdle, as she said with a tremble, “You see, that’s also part of the problem!” The pegasus gave Rarity a miserable look. “You won’t be able to without me.”

Now Rarity pouted around this distasteful conundrum. “Pish posh! I can’t ask that of you! Not if this place is as unpleasant as you say!” But her gaze narrowed as she thought, _No doubt Discord intended for this. I bet he wants to discredit me in front of Fluttershy, the brute!_

But... it seemed that her attempts at sparing her precious sub the trying visit only inspired more unlooked for insistence on Fluttershy’s part-- indeed, so strange was the vigor that overtook the pegasus that Rarity found her tongue stilling in her mouth.

“Rarity, I’m afraid I cannot-- no-- _will_ not allow you to go alone!” Fluttershy said with a quickening heat that seemed to radiate from her vibrating form. Her wings fanned, not to aroused stiffness, but dipping forward and curling at the main joint. “Why, if anything were to, to, to _happen_ to you, I just… I don’t think…” but as quickly as it had come, Shy shrank down, chewing on her lip frantically, her mind weighed by the terrible _something_ that she was imagining.

Rarity’s brow creased though her lips curved into a doting smile. She found this protectiveness precious... if a bit _inconvenient_. After all, it would be rather difficult impressing upon Discord her strength and capabilities as a dominant if her sub felt the need to come along for moral support. _Honestly, it almost ruins my even footing!_ Her head dipped down with resignation at the look of earnest (if terrified) determination on Fluttershy’s face. _Ah well… The main point_ was _to apologize, not play mind games. I dare say, getting on even footing with Discord in that arena would be about as likely as the return of cowl-neck tops!_

Not that she intended on being an easy target for the irksome draconequus. No, never. Rarity would only roll over for a floral prairie dress-- and that was only in order to put the devilish thing on since it called for a rather _unyielding_ fabric that ( _Ahem_ ) protested the _perfectly healthy_ and _utterly alluring_ curve of her flanks.

“Very well,” Rarity sighed magnanimously. Then she stilled, as yet another niggling detail begged for rather pertinent answering: “Umm, I don’t suppose he mentioned _when_ he wanted us to visit him?”

Fluttershy cringed, managing only a slight, "Well..."

Rarity’s withers clenched and her tail lashed violently once over the floor. _His opening move, completed, I see!_ “He wants us to go _today_ , doesn’t he?” she deadpanned.

Her friend nodded mutely.

Rarity put a foreleg over her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nostrils.

_Happy place! Find thy happy place, Rarity! The Prench Riviera, trimmed with the finest of jewels, your beefy stallion-servant fanning you as you sip on white wine!_

This mental image had been her aide and armor to escort her through some of her more teeth grinding hurdles in sibling-parenting, but for some reason it felt off. Consternated, Rarity set her hoof down, digging it into the floor in an attempt to channel her frustration somewhere. Her eyes traveled about the room-- for a pleasing color, or some item to remind of a happy memory. She saw no such thing.

Then the mare jerked when she felt Fluttershy nuzzle her cheek.

“I-it’ll be okay,” Fluttershy murmured, her watery blue eyes somehow capturing Rarity’s surprised gaze with ease. “Discord’s home can be sort of interesting once you get over the lack of a horizon.” She looked to the side. “A-and consistent gravity.”

Rarity could feel the tension ease out of her withers as she felt Fluttershy’s warm breath against her muzzle. Her ears, which she hadn’t realized she’d had pinned against her head, relaxed forward again. The fashionista gave a quiet laugh and pecked her friend’s cheek, relaxing against the delicate pegasus' surprising resilience. “I shall have to take your word for it, then, dearest.” She took a deep breath and said next, “Well! If Discord wishes to see us today, we may as well get it over with! The earlier the better. I’m afraid I have a spa appointment with Twilight Sparkle this evening, and I _shan’t_ be late!”

Fluttershy nodded. “That sounds fine! Believe it or not, Discord isn’t one for long visits either way.”

“Excellent,” Rarity said with a game smile. “Now… You mentioned you knew how to get to Discord’s?”

The pegasus bit her lip, then mumbled with a fresh tremor coursing through her comely body. “Er, yes. Y-you see, it’s just a jump to the left, a-and a step to the right--”


	9. "Oh! The theatrics never end with this mare!"

The blackness hit her. The void called hungrily for her form.

This wasn't the darkness of Dark Mask's seductive poise, or that one month that Sweetie Belle thought that the world was pain, or tears, or some such nonsense. This wasn't even pain as the world.

This was nonbeing. Utter nonexistence-- no, inverted existence seeking to draw every drop of creation from her entirety, to nullify her uniqueness, and hunger still.

She'd thought that anti-fabulousity would be plaid; here, she realized that even plaid had something to lose.

When Rarity became aware of her body again, every tingly part of it, there was the roiling sense that the world as she knew it was gone, and something _utterly ludicrous_ had come to replace it. Her legs shook as she placed her hooves onto what she thought was a linoleum floor, but when her eyes opened she realized she was not in fact indoors, but on a floating island complete with a glowing emerald lake, trees with shimmering indigo bark and bright golden leaves, and a suspension bridge that stretched to yet _another_ floating island in a swirling space of black and purple energy. Rarity took in all of this overwhelming detail with slack shock as she lifted her body up into a sitting position. Her horn _buzzed,_ aching like she'd lingered too close to one of Twilight's experiments. She couldn’t even find enough comprehension to faint as a response to this bewildering mass of stimuli. Such an act would have meant that her mind had at least processed a portion of what she was seeing, and so far all the unicorn could do was remember to keep breathing.

She sensed movement at her right. Rarity turned her head with a snap, her horn flaring instinctively to shield herself, but the magic vanished the moment her eyes locked onto Fluttershy’s.

Fluttershy sat close, her expression concerned as she draped a warm wing over Rarity’s back. “Rarity?” Her feathers caressed over a taut flank. “If… If it’s too much...”

Rarity leaned into her, shivering. “Fluttershy… We’re… Are we safe?” her voice sounded like a foal’s, and she grimaced with a wispy guilt. The phantom of her purpose rose from deep within, and she knew she had misstepped. She was betraying something. A promise? A facet of etiquette? A role?

Her eyes widened. A role! Of course! She was to be the “dominant” here, was she not?

Meanwhile, as this realization struck home, Fluttershy looked up, her eyes scanning the terrible storm of chaotic magic swirling over their heads. “Safe for the moment, yes,” she murmured, returning her gaze to Rarity. She gave a small smile and squeezed with her wing. “You’re handling it ever so much better than I did the first time!” she admitted with a giggle.

Rarity looked at her, eyes filling with wonder. Her sub, her usually demure, oft nervous friend, was uncurled and just barely trembling, the quivers of her muscles short and tamped like she were fighting against them with all her will. Her yellow coat was pale… but her eyes were clear and filled with familiarity. Fluttershy did not like this place, but she knew it.

_Knowledge is the antidote to fear,_ Rarity thought, her own spine stiffening.

Unfamiliar as the concept was, she took strength from Fluttershy's courage here. The wing that sheltered her was a comfort that she could not honestly say she'd felt before, but it was _knowing_ that her sweet kitten had braved this… monstrosity, this soup of bad taste with worse magic, that gave her the fierce rush to stand tall. Thus, she did, proud and ladylike in her bearing; she would not be defeated by Discord's _home_ before she could even apologize unto the monst… er, the repentant trickster, in his lair.

She leaned towards Fluttershy, and into the wing, however. No sense in discarding warmth, nor in spurning freely given love!

“Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more,” Rarity quoted with a flutter of her eyes and a bracing smile.

Fluttershy’s eyes turned up in thought. “Fillyam Shakespeare?” she guessed.

Rarity laughed musically, her shoulder softly bumping into her pet’s as she rose to all hooves and trotted to the bridge. “As cultured as you are beautiful, dearest. Will wonders never cease?”

Fluttershy smiled demurely as she followed.

They went over one suspension bridge that fed into a damp stoney tunnel of a neighboring island, then up yet another bridge that swayed and creaked, with protesting rope, thin and spotted with mold, and wood that smelled like kerosene and gunpowder. These knifelike sensory details stabbed through Rarity’s self-assurances with nightmarish visions of diabolical traps, the likes of which only Discord could come up with. Nothing so common as an exploding suspension bridge-- for all that the stench of accelerant made it a logical leap-- no, the unicorn found herself envisioning the bridge _turning into a beast_ , consuming their forms up whole with hungry snaps of wooden teeth and a ropey digestive tract, the bottomless howl of this netherworld all that lay in wait on the other ( _ahem_ ) end.

Fluttershy’s voice managed to get through. “Rarity?”

Rarity inhaled sharply, her head giving a little shake. “Hmm! Er, yes?”

The pegasus was gazing at her with open concern now, her slim body seated just at the edge of Discord’s island. Under her, a stone path led up through green grass to a quaint little plum cottage with a gabled roof and a brick chimney. There were even planters filled with daisies beneath the front windows and a white picket fence. It was offensively domestic.

Rarity looked down at where she was sitting. She was at the very end of the suspension bridge.

Clearing her throat, she blushed a bit through her white hide and forged onward with a toss of her fabulous hair. “My apologies, Fluttershy! Your Lady was simply getting into _personnage!_ ”

Fluttershy gave her a smile of encouragement, her eyes winking in gentle affection, and Rarity rallied her nerves. She felt the lie become truth.

By Celestia, she was _Lady Rarity_ , and she would conduct herself with all the elegance of true aristocracy. Fluttershy, whether in hesitance of what was to come, or deference to her Lady, waited until the unicorn had taken the lead up the pathway to Discord’s front door before following just a few hoofsteps behind. On the doorstep, Rarity elegantly sat, and knocked on the door.

At that moment, the doorstep fell away from under them, and Rarity even had a split second to look down in utter shock before she and Fluttershy tumbled head over hooves into a dark abyss…

Only to land on the plush cushions of a couch that smelled like peppermints and wet dog.

Her _coiffure_ in disarray over her shocked wide eyes, Rarity’s chest heaved as her gaze darted here to there, the rest of her body deathly still in case another move might inspire yet another despicable trap. Fluttershy sat stiff on her left, but from the sound of her cute little sneeze, she was only marginally surprised.

Discord sat across from them, his long slim form seated on a cushy mustard gold chair, one lionous pinkie digit out as he sipped from a pink teacup. He paused in surprise, making a big show of swallowing in a hurry, a handkerchief blinking into existence to delicately dab at his lips. “Oh ho! Ladies!” he said with a giggle. “How nice of you to _drop in_.”

Fluttershy blew her forelock out of her narrowed eyes. “Discord, you _promised_ you weren’t going to do that joke anymore!” She huffed. "It's… not very nice."

The draconequus grinned slyly. “I promised I wouldn’t do that joke to _you_ anymore. How was I to know you would step onto the doorstep so quickly?” He fluttered his eyes at his friend, and a halo (on a stick) appeared above his horns.

Rarity pulled on her fiercest smile, one hoof gently laying over Fluttershy’s nearest wing. With her eyes still trained on Discord, she gave a practiced titter. “It’s quite all right, Fluttershy. I can appreciate a certain sense of lingering distrust for the landing." She flung her hoof to her forehead, and sniffled. Now came the dangerous part; balance. "After all, such is the apology I must make-- today! I wouldn't _dream_ of putting our _dear friend_ out further to insist he stray from his tradition."

And that left the mark it had been aimed for. Discord raised a suspicious eyebrow at her, and began to chew on the handkerchief as though it were a fine tea biscuit. She knew she needed to hurry, lest the light jab change from an attention getter to an _actual_ offense.

Coughing into her hoof discretely, she gave him an embarrassed smile. "Besides," she said, lowering her voice to a stage whisper in Fluttershy’s direction, "Given I have already transgressed and seek to make amends, I shouldn't like to think what would happen if dear Discord decided to seek inspiration for _something new_ in these matters."

Silly? Perhaps. Almost undignified in its amateurish theatrics? Certainly, and delightfully fun, too, despite how hard her heart was racing. But those things were meat and drink to the Master of Chaos, reformed or not. Rarity felt like she'd passed some test when Fluttershy's wings relaxed slightly, rustling against her back.

She could only hope that the same meaning was to be found in Discord's loud, "Brava! Brava!" The roses he threw did smell delicious, but she reasoned it was probably best not to eat them. After all, hadn’t Snow White succumbed to such crimson beauty before her ascension as princess of Germaney? Twilight would know.

_Damn and blast! We’ve only just arrived and I very nearly forgot about my spa time with Twilight after this._ Rarity’s lips tensed just so. _Discord certainly has a masterful way of completely derailing the entirety of one’s finely crafted_ _schedule!_ _I imagine I’ll_ need _a visit to the spa after all this..._

“Oh, ho, ho! The _grandiloquent_ Rarity. Our meetings are always so very stirring as they are, but I must confess that I was quite intrigued to hear your offer of this so-called ‘priceless gift’. Honestly, what marvelous gem would Ponyville’s premiere fashion expert believe to be of such _unique_ quality?” Discord purred, claws threading together over his furry chest. “Now here you are, whispering about an apology… And I am positively puzzled!”

Rarity presented her best saccharine smile and cooed, “Ah, my dizzying friend--” Discord’s grin became heavily slanted at this. “Not to deprive you of your sport, but you and I both know very well that I was eavesdropping on you that day Fluttershy approached you regarding her very _particular_ interests.”

With ease, Discord assembled his innocent expression, clawed hands hastily finding their places on either side of his slim face like actors assuming positions on a stage. “Eavesdropping? _You?_ Nay, it can- _not_ be! Not miss Rarity, the very spirit of propriety and decorum!”

Rarity sighed. Oh yes, but of course, Discord _would_ make her work for this. All right then…

_You want a show, Darling? I'll give you a_ show.

Hanging her head with hooves over heart, Rarity lamented in sorrowful tones: “I’m afraid so, Discord! It pains me to say it, but I did a dire disservice to Fluttershy and you both when I dared to snoop into matters that I had no right--!”

Fluttershy-- guileless, sweet, _delectable_ Fluttershy-- interjected with what almost sounded like alarm, wings fluffing once again on her back in her motherly protection. “E-excuse me, ever so sorry, b-but Rarity, you know that’s not--!” A bit of the chest floof out though; a positive sign.

Rarity nuzzled Fluttershy’s cheek, and with an air of far more privilege than what usually counted as affection between platonic friends… Discord _harumphed_ on the other side of the room, but Rarity caught Fluttershy’s eyes and allowed a more genuine smile to cross her snowy muzzle.

“What she means, Discord,” Rarity began, eyes still on her pet as her voice adopted a warmer, breathier tone. “Is that upon hearing my dear friend’s wishes, I found myself in a position from which I could not deny her. So you see…” With casual grace, she spared but a glance at Discord and said: “I am now her _owner_ , and she is now my _pet_.”

Discord’s mouth dropped-- as in the lower jaw unhinged and fell to the floor in a remarkably bloodless hunk of astonished flesh. Rarity couldn’t help but grimace and let out an “Ewww!” when the draconequus’ tongue lolled out onto his neck, bearing his tonsils, uvula, and gaping throat, the latter apparently being the residence of what looked like a canary wearing a monocle and a top hat. Quite the dapper ensemble, at that. By the looks of things, he’d been in the middle of reading the daily newspaper. 

Equally surprising was that there was apparently a periodical for small birds delivered to alternate dimensions.

Before Rarity could fully comprehend what she was staring at, Discord had stuffed his tongue and the gentrified bird down his throat, picked up his jaw, reattached it, and yelled, “You _what?_ ”

Even coming off of the absurd sight gag, Rarity grinned with satisfaction. _As mischievous as Discord is, he still suffers from one crucial blindspot: his own blasted ego! His loss, my gain._ Of course, that wounded ego could prove dangerous, but that was why this was being done _together._

Nostrils flaring, Discord turned his glare onto Fluttershy. “What could you possibly be thinking trusting _her_ to be your owner? After _I_ told you she’d be a rubbish pick!”

Fluttershy, who had settled in the glow of her owner’s affectionate claim of her, puffed up, wings flaring like an angry hen. “Now you listen here mister--!” she rebuked. A small part of Rarity noted the absolutely adorable puffing out of the cheeks, and the ravishing glare. She'd have to think about how to accessorize that.

Later.

Rarity cut in, sure and quick, her strong projection managing to swallow the voice of her pet in the span of a breath: “Discord, I _quite_ understand that you have your doubts. I heard them that very day when I learned how Fluttershy felt, and she emphasized them for me later with the maximum of concern, not just for myself, but for _you_ as well.” Were fluttered eyelashes too much at this juncture? Ah, well, time to ladle it one. Demure portions were for fine dining in public; did she not understand how a showpony might prefer to barrel on the ice cream in more intimate settings?

“Oh did she now?” Discord growled, one scruffy white brow arching. But only thus. If she read the old scoundrel right, he was… not entirely unwilling to be convinced.

She did forebear from celebratory pronking. If only she could convince dear Twilight that it was beneath _her_ princessly dignity as well.

Fluttershy leaned in to Rarity, her big blue eyes batting. “Um, yes. I have to say, I-I don’t quite recall--?” Rarity hastily bumped her companion on the shoulder, eliciting a _meep_ in response.

“Yes! Quite!” Rarity said with an emphatic nod. “You see, she wanted to make certain that I _respected_ you as a friend, that I treated your emotions and associations with their due deference. A matter I was only to happy to do considering my less than honorable behavior!”

Discord’s grumpy scowl softened as he looked between the two mares before him. There was a tug along his short beard, but less of the serpent coiled beneath his scales, let alone his fur.

“ _Did_ she now?” he exclaimed again, this time with distinctly less venom.

Rarity could feel Fluttershy’s gaze on the side of her face. She looked at her pet and winked. “And that is why I wish to propose a _new_ term of agreement between owner, pet, and... comrade.” The unicorn flipped her hair back and drew herself up into a regal posture. Lady Rarity stated with clear but soft-spoken authority, “Let it be that from this day forth no facet of play between Fluttershy and I can, will, or ever shall do anything to harm you, Discord, or come between the two of you as friends. Your Tuesday Teas will hereby be considered sacrosanct from this moment on as well.” With just the barest quirk of her sleek eyebrow and a bit of a dancer's forward pressure on the hooves, Rarity added, “Does everypony find this agreeable?”

Discord blinked once, twice, three times... before throwing his head back and _guffawing_ so loud that _dust_ fell from the ceiling.

Rarity didn’t break character. She kept her demeanor calm and poised, even as she could feel her heart quicken. _Surely Discord wouldn’t contend with such favorable terms!_ _My next move depends on it!_ she thought.

Discord wiped an eye with a claw and said to Fluttershy. “Oh! The theatrics never end with this mare! I certainly see why she appealed to your… _needs_ , Flutters.”

Fluttershy chewed her lower lip, her hooves pressing together. With a small sigh, she asked, “Discord, Rarity is _my_ owner. She’s offering something very considerate, I think. Won’t you pretty please give this a try?”

Discord crossed his arms and snorted, but then the snort turned into a cough, which turned into a wretched hacking fit, body ludicrously bent and spit flying. Rarity just managed to conjure up a blue barrier bubble around herself and Fluttershy, the saliva rain coursing down to the floor. The spirit of chaos pounded a clawed fist against his chest, and upon the third strike, out flew the little gentrified canary, hat askew and monocle dangling from its chain. Discord gazed at it with what looked like chagrin, ears drooping and all. The bird seemed to tweet something nasty that made Fluttershy gasp before flying up the stairs.

Discord gazed after it with slouched spine, then turned a narrowed gaze on his two guests. “ _Now_ look what you’ve gone and made me do! He won’t speak to me for _days!_ ”

Rarity managed to keep her posture--but less so her bearing. Her face was screwed up in a perplexed grimace.

_Is that thing his…_ pet? _I hadn’t the slightest idea he was even_ capable _of taking care of a living creature!_

Fluttershy _hmphed_ and turned her head away. “It isn’t polite to blame others for your actions, Discord.” Rarity had to bite down a sudden laugh as fire sprang in Discord’s eyes, his bared teeth grinding so hard they made sparks.

Just as Discord was about to spit back a retort, Rarity slid in smoothly with, “Discord, pardon my asking, but perhaps we can try and address your lack of faith in me as an owner. Would that perhaps persuade you to consider the terms?”

“Ah! You mean the terms that would so conveniently leave you open to point out that if my activities with Fluttershy are to be respected, then so to are _yours?_ ” the draconequus spat, one set of talons rotating about the wrist in her general direction.

Rarity inclined her head just the smallest degree in a gesture of admittance. No sense in hiding what he could easily see, after all. She was hoping Discord wouldn’t be so bullheaded as to throw away what was honestly a well-meaning gesture, but in social entanglements one had to be prepared to switch tactics. Though ego was his weakness, it also doubled as his strength. It very literally functioned as a double-edged sword. Rarity should have been better prepared for this eventuality.

Touche _, Discord,_ she thought with an inward sigh. _Patience, Rarity. Patience and determination. remember: he likes to play the game. Any game._

_So let us see what cards I can unsleeve._

“If I recall,” Rarity said carefully, her steady gaze fastening onto Discord’s harsh yellow-crimson eyes, “I believe you mentioned your doubts in my ability to keep Fluttershy _safe_ during a scene. Correct?”

Discord frowned upon Rarity’s use of the word _scene_. He started to slow clap, and confetti rained from the ceiling as out of tune fanfare blared from nowhere. “Behold this latest novelty,” he said in monotone. “The fashionista has learned herself of the icky, sticky, _blackside_ of her world. How droll. Get that out of a book, did you?”

Rarity’s jaw clenched as she tried to will the burn out of her white hide, but she took a calming breath and managed to say, “I want you to _understand_ something, Discord.” Blistering heat entered her words as her brow tensed, but never did her voice rise. That would be unseemly. “For all the trials I have endured for my kingdom, none can compare to the determination I feel in being the absolute, most _marvelous_ owner Fluttershy could ever hope to find! Besides being my friend, she is now _my_ responsibility, and I dare say nopony, and certainly not any _draconequus,_ will come in the way of my fulfilling her dreams!”

She had no intention of letting him interject or divert. Not now. Her lips pursed and her nostrils flared. “And _so_ … I extend my most _sincerest_ apologies for eavesdropping on your private conversation with Fluttershy, and you have my every assurance it will never happen again, but if you are hoping that I will just crumble before your very eyes like some _milksop_ barely worth the time of day, then I am afraid we are at an impasse.” Rarity tilted her head back as Discord growled-- _actually growled--_ at her. “If you are determined to carry on as you are, then there is nothing I can do… But know that _Fluttershy_ may have a thing or two to say about it.”

Discord turned a sharp eye on Fluttershy, who gazed quietly at him with a gentle frown.

Rarity’s expression eased to one of sympathy for the redeemed trickster. She knew what it was like to be in Discord’s position. Just a few years ago, she could recall feeling shame and disapproval of her friends’ antics in high society. Now… well now it nettled her, but she realized that she would rather keep her real friends than surround herself with fake ones. That meant accepting who they were and what they would sometimes do, even if she didn’t always approve.

_Another lesson to add to Discord’s growing list of social skills. Celestia was wise to trust Fluttershy to open this wily creature’s heart…_

A silent conversation seemed to pass between the pair. The moment stretched long. Rarity, uncomfortable with prolonged silences, considered another plea for peace, when finally Discord threw his claws up in the air and groaned. “Ohhhh, fiddlesticks. Very well! I accept your terms, Rarity. I also promise to respect your…” he sighed with a roll of his eyes “ _arrangement_. For as long as _that_ lasts,” he added in a grumble.

“Um, I would really rather we all stay friends, even if Rarity is no longer my owner!” Fluttershy added with an anxious haste. “That means no tricks after the fact… Um… Please?”

Discord grunted his agreement with a grudging curl of his lip.

Fluttershy started to push her hooves together again, her body turning toward Rarity, though her forelock partially shielded her downturned gaze.

“Mmm? Yes darling? Was there something else?” Rarity asked with a curious blink. Her head tilted slightly; it _was_ her responsibility to see her pet's hopes made into tantalizing reality, after all!

Fluttershy took a little breath, her eyes looking anywhere but at her mistress, then asked in a near whisper, “A-and I was also wondering if it would be all right for me to discuss certain aspects of our sessions with Discord? A-as a matter of perspective. He knows so much more about the culture than I do, still…”

Rarity tensed. Admittedly the thought of their private time together being told to somepony like Discord sounded unthinkable.

Discord chuckled, and Rarity looked up with a haughty glare to see the trickster puffing on a smoke pipe that emitted bubbles, his slim body dressed in a silky crimson smoking robe with black trim. Biting the pipe with his sharp teeth, Discord murmured smugly from the corner of his mouth, “Well, _Miss_ Rarity? Is _that_ term agreeable to you?”

“I would prefer,” Rarity began with exaggerated focus back on Fluttershy, “that if you were to discuss such topics with Discord, that you leave out the… _intimate_ details.”

A whistle blared, making both mares jump.

Discord popped up behind them on the couch, dressed in a referee costume. “I call a false start there, Rarey-Rares!” He exclaimed with a cackle. “After all, I’m just a ruffian with _no idea_ what personal boundaries are, miserable wretch that I am!” He pulled out a notepad and pen and leered a smile. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be clear on what constitutes ‘ _intimate details.’_ ”

Rarity opened her mouth to answer when Fluttershy stood up on her seat, wings flared wide and turned down at the first joints, every feather vibrating. “That is quite enough!” she shrilled, sunny face tinged pink at the cheeks. “You are crossing a line, mister! That is no way to speak to my lady!”

“Your _lady?_ ” Discord chortled disbelievingly. “She has you call her--?”

“Yes! And just like a lady should, she has put up with your childish behavior for as long as anypony could ask for! And _then_ some! She’s been clear, and sincere, and _very_ considerate to you, but you didn’t care about anything other than behaving like a-- a… a big _meanie!_ ” Fluttershy said with breathless temper.

Discord’s ears drooped. His costume vanished, as did the notepad and pen, and he wrung his claws together. “F-Fluttershy, I--”

“If you can’t respect that Rarity is my owner, then I’m afraid I can’t share that part of my life with you anymore!” Fluttershy huffed next. Then all at once she deflated, her haunch resting heavily back onto the couch. With resignation, she sighed out, “And I was really hoping to share how happy I was with you…”

Now Discord’s eyes widened in alarm. “Fluttershy, now hold on a minute!”

Fluttershy turned a serious, but subdued gaze on Rarity. “If you don’t mind, I think I would like to go now, Rarity...”

Rarity’s eyes fluttered. _Well that was certainly not how I was expecting things to go!_ _An unexpected victory?_ But at the morose look in her pet’s eyes, Rarity knew this to be a falsehood. She felt the weight press her head down, and she closed her eyes. _At what cost this so-called victory? Contemptible fool! Can’t you see how this hurts her?_

Raising her head, Rarity said to Fluttershy, “Darling… If you wish to go, then we may go. But I would urge you not to go in anger. Discord is a true friend, and he feels much for you. You asked if it would be all right to speak with him? I say it is _most_ fine!” Rarity gave a dainty shrug, working rapidly to try to salvage something. “In fact, I was hoping to ask for your permission for much of the same. I have others that I suspect may help in my growth as your owner. But I wouldn’t breathe a word to them if I knew it would disagree with you!”

Fluttershy’s eyes, which had clouded some with hurt and angry tears, blinked clear and she asked in a tinny voice, “Oh! Well… that sounds very fair. Let’s talk about it some more later?” She looked reluctantly next at Discord, who was hanging his head and looking at her with puppy dog eyes. As close to puppy dog eyes as an all-powerful, red-eyed spirit of chaos could manage at any rate.

Pursing her lips, Fluttershy asked him sternly, “Do you promise to behave from here on out?”

Discord sprouted white wings and a sunny glow appeared around him as he smiled beatifically. “Of course, of course!” he gushed.

Rarity thought the harp might be a _touch_ much. But Discord and Subtlety were probably not speaking at the moment.

Fluttershy kept her piercing gaze on him a moment longer before smiling and saying with a happy giggle, “Then we’d be delighted to stay and chat some more!”

Discord clapped his hands together excitedly. “Oooh! How wonderful! Let me bring the butter cookies. I just baked them this morning and they are _to die for!_ ” As he skipped to the kitchen, Rarity wondered if it was all just in her head, but she thought she saw him glance back at her with the ugliest look imaginable-- and considering the subject, that was saying something. But before Rarity could think on it further, Fluttershy nuzzled her cheek, and the unicorn placed a small kiss on her pet’s muzzle.

The matter, if there even was a matter, could be dealt with at a later time. She had made it through this particular ordeal. Now all there was left to do was look forward to the future...


	10. "Buck my fanciful heart!"

The Ponyville Day Spa was practically Rarity’s second home, considering all the time she spent there. Stepping through its heavenly doors gave her an instant sense of peace. It was the Elysian Fields. It was her mother's warm embrace. In a word: _safe_. Sacred, even. Woes and worries sloughed off like last season’s fashion. Rarity was greeted with a smile by Aloe who ushered her forth into the soothing establishment smelling sweet of honey, lavender, and chamomile. Doors were portals that glimpsed the relaxed states of typically anxious ponies.

_Always nice to see the other regulars… though, my goodness, Mr. Cake is still suffering from his charley horse? Well, I suppose Bulk Biceps must be doing_ something _right if the poor stallion still insists on seeing him every week!_

After slipping on a soft spa robe, they glided down the long corridor and turned at the first right. At the sauna, Aloe’s magical aura swung open the door to reveal a restful looking Princess of Friendship recumbent on a bench.

Rarity swept into the warm room with a grateful nod to Aloe as her aura levitated the clean towels offered to her. She gave an apologetic word to Twilight Sparkle: “Oh my dearest Twilight, I must profusely apologize for my tardiness! I’m afraid I was handling a situation and it, ah… carried on a tad.”

Twilight opened her eyes with a sleepy grin, her long body (and still yet lengthening to full alicorn heights) relaxed even as she raised her sleek head and waved a hoof through the air in dismissal. “Hello, Rarity. Don’t even worry about it. I was early. Quite a long lecture I gave in Canterlot this morning. I had all kinds of knots to work out!”

Rarity sighed with relief as she settled onto the bench next to her regal friend, her magic wrapping one towel around her head and hair with the practiced ease of routine. “You’re too kind, darling. What was the lecture of, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“Changelings. Namely, all the things we’ve learned about them since my brother’s wedding. After Spike befriended Thorax, I had to update security leaders of what we learned. The majority of the Changelings have been reformed, but unfortunately, Chrysalis is still at large. We may still need to fend off hostile rogues.”

Rarity quirked a wry smile. “The discarding of the ‘attack on site’ policy must have gone over well.”

Twilight mirrored the expression. “Oooh, yeah. I especially liked it when one of the guards in the front row muttered that _I_ might be a changeling."

"He did _not!_ " Rarity gasped, her brows cutting a scandalized frown. "Please tell me Shining Armor put that silly colt in his place!"

Twilight only sighed. "For anypony who wasn’t present to see the transformation of Thorax and his new subjects-- which is to say, almost _everypony_ \-- the new policy is a bit tough to swallow. Cadence and Shining Armor are doing their best to change minds.”

Rarity hummed in contemplation as she raised her other towel and let it settle over her forehead. The ordeal with Discord had been trying, despite its successful completion. The stress of it alone had brought on a nasty tension headache. Still, re-educating hard-nosed soldiers sounded far worse.

“So can I ask what had you running late?” Twilight inquired with a grin. “You’re usually so punctual for your spa dates! It’s practically religious!”

Rarity knew she couldn’t argue this, though she was tired of the phrasing. _Must_ spirituality _always_ equate religion? Not to poo-poo the divine, but she had always found the rigidity of faith systems to be so drab. Even if she _did_ believe in the Elysian Fields.

“I was… sorting out a misunderstanding regarding my recent ventures,” Rarity said carefully, silently pleading with the sauna’s heat to seep deeper into her tension headache. “In my zealousness, I managed to overstep my bounds a _teensy_ bit.” She couldn’t help it. Minimization was the way of nobles, was it not?

Twilight, who was surprisingly ill-footed in the ways of social fencing, looked confused. “Oh. Was the other party…not interested?” this last portion she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, but her volume was less than stealthy.

Rarity tittered, both from real amusement and also for the frantic butterflies in her stomach. She removed the towel from her forehead and looked at her companion. “Oh heavens, no! Acquiring the consent of my partner proved almost too simple a task! I was quite taken aback! No… It was an associate of theirs. You see, my partner’s friend was quite protective of them, and in my haste to make victory mine, I… eavesdropped on a private conversation between them.” She wasn’t giving specifics, so she reasoned this much information was allowable...

Now Twilight looked at Rarity with real alarm. “You did!?”

Rarity felt the blush course under her white hide, but she tried to mask it with a self-deprecating smirk. “I’m afraid so! But I knew I was in error. After securing my new, ah… _partenaire d'amour_ , I made haste to make amends with the other party. Not that they made it easy,” Rarity couldn’t help but add with a sour frown.

Twilight pursed her regal lips, no doubt swallowing back a friendship lecture. Honestly, the things flowed out of her like bits from a gambler’s pocket! Rarity was quite appreciative that _this_ no doubt shiny bit stayed put. More than that, she was grateful her friend was courteous enough to not going buying ‘learning opportunities’ past their expiration date. The matter was settled. Mostly.

“Well…” Twilight said carefully, “I’m glad things were resolved. That couldn’t have been easy!” Her mouth relaxed as her eyes cast down and to the side, her wings shifting and resettling on her sleek back. Rarity’s heart went out to the dear as a rueful glow came to her friend’s cheeks. “I’ve been in that position before, so I know.”

Rarity did know. Which was why she knew Twilight’s true wish was not to demonstrate her hard-earned knowledge but to spare the fashionista any undue pain.

With an outstretched hoof, Rarity patted Twilight’s foreleg, drawing out a gentle smile from her friend.

“Darling,” Rarity began. “Your concern is appreciated. Actually--” She cut herself off with puckered her lips and retracted her hoof, her azure eyes lighting up with clarity. _Ah, ah! Mind your words, Rarity. We have not solidified Fluttershy’s consent for whom you may disclose things to!_ She sighed inwardly. _Such a pity, really! If there was anypony who could address my friendship concerns in this dizzying new journey of mine, it would be Twilight Sparkle!_

“Rarity?” Twilight sat up, the open concern now tensing her royal features.

“All apologies, Twilight,” Rarity said, one hoof massaging her forehead. In her distraction, she had used her magic to wring the towel she’d been using on her forehead till it was practically twisted into a long slim rope. She unwrung it, shook it out and laid it on the bench. The silly thing hadn’t helped much in easing her headache anyway. “I have quite happily inserted myself into this position, but the challenges are hardly conquered. I have my questions about whether matters are truly settled between myself, my partner, and this third party. And… occasionally, when I’m left to my own devices long enough, I wonder about the _long term_ ,” Rarity said these last two words with effort. “This pony is a dear friend, and yet… nothing of this arrangement aligns with what I’ve sought out romantically. Every time I think I've come to terms with this avantgarde adventure, some new consideration has me second guessing again!”

Loathe was she to admit there was a metaphoric shark lurking in the shadow of her romantic airship cruise, but in the wee hours when she was struggling with a challenging design hurdle, her mind would peer over the ship’s side to see that predator still waiting for its chance…

“Communicate,” Twilight said.

Rarity, who had ventured further and further into her mind’s elaborate imagery, snapped her eyes back onto her companion, her head towel slipping back enough to allow a forelock to tease her forehead. “Pardon?”

Twilight was sitting now. The look of concern was still evident on her face, but it had been tapered back to a more restrained, almost _courtly_ expression. “Communicate. You have to keep talking with your partner. It doesn’t matter your role, Rares. Dom? Sub? Friendship? Romance? Keeping healthy relationships seldom has a neat ‘beginning, middle, and end’ like in fiction novels. It will always be a work in progress. You just have to keep trying. Mistakes will probably happen, but…” Twilight shrugged her meaning in thwart of her princessly bearing (Rarity honestly lost count of how many times she had scolded her friend for such self-sabotage, but-- _avoir du pain sur la planche--_ there was still much work ahead before Twilight held Celestia’s level of regal grace!)

The simplicity of Twilight’s advice frustrated Rarity enough that she could feel her ears straining under her towel wrap like they wanted to flick themselves hard.

Communicate… _Communicate!_ Good heavens, if Fillyam Shakespeare’s characters had been encouraged to talk everything out each time, why, Equestria would be robbed of the world’s best tragedies and comedies!

Except Rarity didn’t want her delectable adventures with Fluttershy to end up as some farce… and even less, a tragedy.

Hadn’t Dark Mask urged Rarity to always return to communication as well?

_If you two are as close as you have suggested, then I’m certain that Fluttershy will be capable of letting you know how she feels on the matter. She’s already expressed a kind of trust in you, Rarity. Give her the same courtesy._

She hadn’t even given Fluttershy a chance to truly ease this particular worry (though they’d certainly danced around it in favor of more carnal delights) and yet there she was already anticipating the worst.

And with wordless intuition that Rarity so rarely allowed to occupy her mind (for how often did she fail to articulate her desires and ideas? What use did she, a cultured pioneer of modern expression, have with vulgar animal instinct?) she recognized that she had no idea what ‘the worst’ even truly amounted to. Her best approximation was for her and Fluttershy’s games to end, except this would be more a symptom than the actual problem.

_Rarity, my dear, I fear your self-delusion may get the better of you!_ She thought acerbically to herself.

Rarity felt a hangdog smile slink across her muzzle as she gazed down at the floor, the steam curling in pretty undulations just beneath her bench. For a moment, she let herself see the shark, hunter of her dreams splashing in her shadow. It seemed no matter what she did, she always landed back on that damnable spit of land, didn’t she…?

_We are not alone_.

The moment this thought crossed her mind, the curtain went up. Her show face was on. Rarity broke away from her guilt-ridden disappointment in herself to cast a gracious and radiant smile on Twilight, who in turn, seemed to perk up at this sudden rally of mood. Everypony appreciated a performance, and it seemed especially true of royalty.

“Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. I will try my best to communicate more clearly then.”

Twilight dropped from her bench and went to Rarity for a brief but affectionate hug. Over her shoulder, the princess murmured, “Hey… Don’t mention it, Rares! We all need a reminder sometimes.” Before she pulled away, she snuck in a quick nuzzle and added, “And you never know! Your prince charming might still show up someday! The entire matter might just resolve itself naturally. Just keep talking, and no doubt your friend will understand.”

It was perhaps a good thing that Twilight Sparkle had pulled away as she said this, for she might have noticed the way Rarity’s body had hardened and turned still.

My _prince charming?_ She thought with a fixed smile as her companion returned to her bench. _Unlikely, given my disastrous luck. But… but what of Fluttershy?_

And the words that her pretty sub had imparted to her so guilelessly just days ago started to echo louder and louder in her head, making Rarity’s tension headache feel more like a total migraine:

_I quite like it when there’s somepony to wake up next to..._

* * *

The day for their next playdate was drawing ever nearer. Rarity, during a brief and oh so vanilla visit to Fluttershy’s (the terms were almost becoming second nature to her now), brought up the matter of being allowed to discuss their activities in some detail to Twilight and D. This question made the pegasus fuss with her forelock, her tail swishing idly in thought. Rarity waited patiently next to her on the couch. Whatever the answer, she would make do, extra input on her role as a dominant or not!

“That’s okay,” Fluttershy finally said. She peered at Rarity sidelong. “Twilight is our friend, and I don’t think she’d judge us… And if Dark Mask participates in BDSM activities too, then… th-then,” she blushed. “I think it’s fine. He’s your friend. You trust him, right?”

Rarity nodded her head emphatically, one hoof touching her friend’s shoulder. “Yes! Oh my, yes. Absolutely. He’s the reason we’re together now, I’d even say!”

Fluttershy straightened, her eyes widening. “Really?”

“Yes!”

The pegasus smiled. “Then I think I am _very_ okay with you talking to him, Rarity!”

The unicorn gave a sigh of relief. All of a sudden this journey of theirs felt a great deal less treacherous.

That mattered settled, Rarity set about explaining a desire to explore something from her fantasies. It had been something she'd been fostering for days now, and she felt confident enough now to present it for consideration. It felt not unlike a design pitch for a prospective client. Funny, how she continued to find parallels in her hidden and public life. 

With the details laid out, Fluttershy seemed more than game. Indeed, judging by the scrumptious tremors of her wings, she was quite eager!

“We could take turns on things we’d like to try every week,” Fluttershy suggested further with a coy smile, half-hidden by a teacup steaming from chamomile. “After all, it’s not just about what _I_ want, Rarity. I want to make you happy too!”

Rarity, who had been sipping from her own cup, set this down deftly and placed a light hoof under her friend’s chin. “Nonsense, darling! You _have_ made me happy, and continue to do so! I only have this particular… _need_ … that I think you are more than suited to appease!” She nuzzled her sub, smiling. “Though I appreciate and wholly support the idea of switching up our scenes every week! Do not be surprised, if, at least in the beginning, I may continue to languish in your devilish delights with relish! I quite enjoy them. There is also the unfortunate reality that I’m still relatively new to all this, and so I am much the poorer for actionable fantasies.” 

"Whatever we do," Fluttershy murmured with what Rarity was almost certain was a _come hither_ look (for she was growing keener and keener on the subtle but complex lexicon that was her partner's body language). Just a small tilt of the head. The touch of breathiness to her words. The steadfastness of her rich blue eyes piercing deep through her long eyelashes...

_Sweet Celestia,_ Rarity thought with growing heat. _If she keeps this up, I may just-- oh sod it!_

Rarity leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn’t a peck. Or even a flirty nibble.

It was a warm, deep, _intoxicating_ kiss-- one that searched and lingered on those petal-soft lips. Fluttershy responded quickly, her head angling sideways, giving Rarity leave to press in closer-- which _of course_ she did, for how could she not when her sub’s hot breath was caressing the side of her muzzle, and that maddening sweet scent was filling her senses? In no time, Rarity’s lower abdominal muscles tightened, the fire of her fancy pooling south and leaving her increasingly wet--

This last effect was what allowed Rarity to wrestle herself back to some semblance of self-control… and a much unpleasant sobriety.

_We’re not in a scene_ , she thought with anxiety as she pulled abruptly away from Fluttershy’s sweet embrace. _Which… Which, in itself, is not a problem. Of course not! We’ve been intimate out of a planned scene. And we’ve kissed more times than I can even remember now!_

Except there was one additional sensation that, since her talk with Twilight, she’d become uncomfortably aware of.

Namely, the wondrous and intricate growth of affection for her friend. It sat in her chest, a happy flame of inspiration that made her hum in her workshop. She’d find herself cooking, thinking of that first morning they’d spent together, and she’d smile so hard it was as though she’d been hired as the sole designer for a joint Coloratura and Songbird Serenade world tour. When the evening turned its darkest, and Rarity felt a little chill from how a ponnequin looked in the dim-lighting, she remembered the safe embrace of Fluttershy’s wing as they gazed up at the chaotic dimension that was Discord’s home.

For Celestia’s sake, the fashionista couldn’t seem to stop drawing little butterflies all around her design sketches!

It had been present here. The kiss they had just shared had not been only carnal. It was instead-- _more._ Just more.

_Buck my fanciful heart!_ Rarity raged inwardly at herself, even as she gazed at a bemused Fluttershy with a mixture of affectionate adoration and a disconnected frustration meant in no way for the pegasus. _Can it not allow for simple pleasures without needlessly complicating everything with its_ jealous _asides! I do not want to ruin everything!_

_Not again!_

But here, cutting in smoothly like a rogue stealing off with somepony else's dance partner was Twilight Sparkle's clear and firm voice:

_Communicate._

Rarity squeezed her eyes shut, a little whine clawing from deep within her throat.

“Rarity?” Fluttershy murmured, her head cocking to the side, one ear flicking in confusion.

“Do you recall that day we exchanged our lists,” Rarity began, her eyes easing open to something akin to a grimace, and her voice quivering ever so slightly from her inner battle at maintaining decorum. “That I would inform you if my feelings on the matter of-- of _us_ ever changed?”

Fluttershy’s eyes went wide, her sunny hide warming in rosy shades. “Yes?” she prodded gently.

Rarity’s eyes squeezed shut and she took a deep, centering breath. With all the dignity she could manage, she said (more to the ceiling than her companion-- blast her pet’s magical blue eyes! They were too much to behold just right then!) “I’m afraid things have changed. At least, enough to warrant a return to the subject.”

“Okay…?” Fluttershy’s confused voice was growing increasingly anxious.

“I’m not in love with you,” Rarity blurted in an attempt to cut her friend off from an incorrect assumption, her eyes turning down from their upward angle just in time to catch how her sub’s wings pinched tight to her sides as she winced and wilted. The unicorn placed a hoof on her face and clarified with mortified suffering, “N-not that I dislike you, nay far from it! I only meant that--” She broke off with a rough sigh, feeling another tension headache threatening to overtake her head.

Fluttershy did not respond, her eyes cast down. With what she hoped was a reassuring touch, Rarity softly touched noses with her friend. “I am sorry, dearest,” she breathed. “It hadn’t been my intention to bring this up now, and so my mind is in shambles with it! Has been, really… Y-you see, I have to confess to you that my affection for you is… _growing_. To the point that I dare say, the idea of you sharing carnal knowledge with anypony else absent _my_ presence--” (because Rarity was still painfully cognizant of the fact that they had yet to try out ‘pet play dates’-- and Tartarus yes, in her heated sessions of self-satisfaction absent the presence of her pet, the possibilities seemed much too delicious to pass up! But it would be _together._ ) “--makes me feel as if somepony has stuffed a model into a popcorn shirt with green and orange patterned tights, paraded them about town, and had the gall to call it _my_ work!” A bit heavy-hoofed, maybe, but it got her point across. She hoped.

Okay, no. Dash it all, she was _not_ as good at analogies as Twilight Sparkle, and she _really_ needed to remember that during important discussions.

With a gentle hoof, Rarity brushed back Fluttershy’s forelock and they locked eyes. The insecurity swimming in her lover's gaze... it was such a bitter, bitter thing to witness. The unicorn willed with all her might for her true meaning to cross the distance between them, in the possibility that she butchered her words any further. “What I am saying, Fluttershy is that I’m afraid my nature has made it quite impossible for the level of casual _amour_ that we had initially pursued! Perhaps it is not the fairy tale romance I had always dreamed of, but it makes me _happy_ … _You_ make me happy. Rather than fight that, I’d very much like to honor it! _Nurture_ it, even! So… S-so if the idea of being my _fillyfriend_ is not to your _liking_ … If, if the idea of us going beyond just ‘friends with benefits’ _repulses_ you, then--”

The unicorn broke off when she saw the tears welling up in Fluttershy’s eyes. “Darling! Oh please do not cry!” she begged with dismay. Her eyes started to mist and she hastily wiped at these, nevermind the sodding mascara. “If _you_ cry, then _I’ll_ cry!” she managed to choke out.

Fluttershy giggled, making Rarity flutter her eyelashes in bafflement. After the pegasus had dabbed her face with the backs of her hooves, she said with joy fraying her words like the wind carrying cherry blossoms off of a branch: “Rarity, there is nopony else I’d rather be with! I simply cannot think of anything that would make me happier than to be your fillyfriend!”

Rarity could feel her white hide turn cherry in an instant (a lovely shade, though if she recalled color theory correctly-- and the details got drab, even in her line of work-- it just didn’t quite work for her indigo mane) and she breathed, “Do you… you truly mean it!?”

Fluttershy only nodded. "You don't have to feel bad about not loving me. N-not in a forever way, soulpony way at least. I don't know that I ever _dared_ to think this would last forever. But I think being faithful to you, j-just you, would be _wonderful_ , and... and I'm not scared of being hurt. Not by you!" At this, she drew herself up, her wings fluffing as she lifted her chin. Rarity's heart melted at Fluttershy's show of courage-- for she knew it was for her benefit.

The unicorn’s hooves flew to her mouth, stifling a barely contained scream of happiness before she snatched her new fillyfriend into a tight hug. Fluttershy’s wings flapped once in surprise before they fell still at her sides. Grinning abashedly, Rarity pecked the pegasus’ lips as a way of wordless apology for her exuberance… which turned into two pecks. Then three pecks…

Then many, many, many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avoir du pain sur la planche = French idiom. "Literally translated as, “having bread on the board,” it means having a lot of work to do, or having a lot on one's plate, with the added notion that the tasks in question are somewhat tedious."


	11. "My lady, I’m not a very good dancer!"

Another night of carnal delights had come.

The shop was closed and dimly lit by clusters of candles wafting the intensely sweet and fruity scent of ylang-ylang. It was an exotic tree from Marelaysia that produced yellow blossoms whose essential oils was known to relieve stress, as well as act as an aphrodisiac. Another arrow in her quiver, Rarity liked to think as she lit yet another candle on her way to the stairs. The last of her customers had left about fifteen minutes ago. Long before that, her mind had been utterly swept away in the preparations that would be needed.

She was joyously excited, yes. But this was their first night exploring _her_ particular wants. Would Fluttershy be bored? Oh, her darling sub (and new marefriend!) had been receptive enough at their last tea, but some things did not translate well in execution. Rarity had to alter enough dresses from a customer’s realization that their ‘oh so brilliant’ idea just looked horrid when seen in a certain light or angle. Nay, even _she_ had to make hard departures from her design sketches from time to time. It was a part of the creative process.

 _This_ process, however… It was special. A burning hot glow amidst a sea of darkness that flickered with the threat of extinguishment far more than Rarity wanted to dwell on.

It had been a mutual consensus by the mares that despite their increased dedication to each other, they would keep their new romance hidden. For Rarity, it was less a fear of being rejected by the fashion community (though it might hurt her bottom line in conservative Canterlot…) but more because for once she didn’t want the whirlwind of publicity it would bring. Her work with Dark Mask was still incomplete, and the stallion had insisted on keeping their new fashion line under wraps until they were ready to reveal it in full.

Worse than the violation of her sacred collaboration with her dear friend and client, the press would no doubt dig further into her and Fluttershy’s sudden love connection to reveal their exploits behind closed doors. The idea was unthinkable! Love was love, but what happened behind closed doors was _not_ for public consumption!

Fluttershy was in total agreement. Though their adventures were known throughout the land, their celebrity seemed to come in waves. The pegasus perhaps had the lowest profile of all their friends, and this was perfectly fine by her. All she wanted to do was tend to her animals. She did not need, nor want, the lurid attention that their relationship may broker. Good heavens, Rarity could just imagine the kind of headlines those rabid newspapers would sling their way:

FILLY LOVE:  _Rising Fashionista Turns Shy Ex-Model Into Her New Love Toy!_

FASHION WORLD SHOCKED:  _Fluttershy Is Rarity’s Newest Accessory?_

SILK, SEX, AND SCANDAL:  _Animal Advocate In Amorous Affair!_

No. _Heavens_ , no. The time was not right. Perhaps, if things became more serious between them, then they could take the plunge... but for the moment they were both content to keep things to themselves.

These considerations, mist-like but still conspicuous in her mind’s eye, waltzed to the record whose music now spun its way crackling from her player throughout her bedroom. Rarity hummed along to the pulsing chords as her magic glow pulled on her _costumé_ for that evening… A sky blue taffeta evening gown with long gold threaded tassels at the shoulders, and appliques of flowing white flowers along her barrel down the skirt. The dress swished just over her hind hooves. Originally, Rarity had meant to use a gown with a train, something to trail luxuriously over her lounge chair, but such a feature would ( _ahem_ ) make the rigors of _amour_ more cumbersome. It was true that practicality was perhaps not her strongest suit, but as much as she craved fabulosity, Rarity would not sacrifice her dignity… least of all on a crucial night such as this.

Even so, she decided the farthingale and hoop skirt were _non-negotiable_ \-- how else was she supposed to achieve the required bell-like shape for her outfit!?

Just as Rarity was applying the finishing touch to her makeup (a beauty mark just a little below the corner of her left eye) she heard the bell ring downstairs. As a matter of trust as much as convenience, Rarity had given Fluttershy her own key. Given the limited amount of time between closing the boutique and their playdate (the latter her sub had cautiously suggested might be pushed back to provide more time to prep, but Rarity would have none of it) it simply made it easier for the unicorn to not have to drop things to let in the mare she was already so intimately entangled with.

Moments later, soft hoofsteps could be heard ascending the stairs to Rarity’s room. There was a gentle knock. Rarity smiled and called out, “Come in, _ma belle!_ ”

Fluttershy entered, wings half unfurled, her eyes wide and searching behind her forelock but a noticeable upward curl on her petite mouth. “Hello, Rarity. I very much like the candles. They smell so--” Then as her gaze, at last, found her owner sitting at her vanity, her head rose and her expression cleared, her wings extending another inch before stopping with a quiver of their primaries. “Oh! My goodness, you look beautiful!” she exclaimed breathlessly.

Rarity gave a single grateful bow of her head, a beatific smile spreading her rouge red mouth wide. “Thank you, darling.” Her horn glowed as she lifted Fluttershy’s outfit for the evening from her ‘completed projects’ rack across the room.

Fluttershy cooed as it stopped to hover in front of her. Though not as extravagant as Rarity’s evening gown, the pegasus’ clothing-- a traditional black and white maid’s outfit-- could not escape the fashionista’s need for embellishment and expressive beauty. It came with a white frilled cap with black satin ribbon and a white laced apron. The actual dress was black, but the collar was white, with the skirt cut a short length, and pinned to the throat was a large black satin bow. On the back of the dress were surreptitious folds that concealed wing slits. Clipped to the back of an accessory hangar was the ruffle tulle petticoat, to be worn under the skirt for shape. Floating next to this all was a simple pair of black slip-on shoes for the hind hooves.

“It’s so pretty…” Fluttershy breathed, reaching a tentative hoof out to the pleated skirt.

Rarity’s smile took on a devilish slant as she moved the dress aside and laid it on her bed. “I am glad you like it. Though, there is something I require for you to put on first.”

At her sub’s inquisitive look, Rarity levitated a slim square box to her from her a drawer in her vanity. Fluttershy batted her eyes at the mysterious box placed at her hooves, but when she carefully opened it, Rarity couldn’t help but chuckle at Fluttershy's full body blush.

Slipping off her vanity seat, Rarity crossed the room, and with her eyes fastened on her pet all the while, she raised the contents of the box with her magic.

It was a ruffled white gartini panty with open crotch and garter straps. What joined them in Rarity’s aura was a pair of sheer white stockings with lacy tops.

With a considerably more wicked smile, Rarity stepped closer, lightly bumping just under Fluttershy’s chin with a delicate hoof as she purred, “Would you allow me the honor of helping you get dressed?”

An audible swallow could be heard from Fluttershy before she gave a shaky nod.

With an appreciative murmur, Rarity encircled her with her aura, the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing tall as the electrifying connection became whole. It was a subtle thing, something she’d missed in the swath of ecstasy and lust they had been up to their heads in during their other times of _amour_ , but without so much ‘background noise’ Rarity savored how her magic related to her the fine details of Fluttershy’s exquisite body. If magic was the extension of her spirit, then her spirit was intoxicated by the other mare’s comely form, the delectable plump of her teats, the slope of her flanks, the sleekness of her legs (ooh, but surprisingly fit, too, judging by the firmness! Well, Rarity supposed without magic and a horde of animals to care for, she’d have to carry all that feed and massage all those… bears? Honestly, how often _did_ Fluttershy give Harry the Bear a deep tissue massage!?)

“R-Rarity?” Fluttershy squeaked.

Rarity gave a strong shake, suddenly aware that she had her marefriend airborne and _upside down_ , the poor thing.

“Apologies, darling! This will just take a moment.” Fending off mortification, Rarity cleared her throat and righted her marefriend. With all the haste and impatience of somepony trying to escape a misstep, she set about magically slipping on the articles of clothing.

Fluttershy meeped as the gartini squeezed over her flanks, but they settled just under her teats without problem. The stockings clung to her hind legs, and the garter straps clasped with minimal adjustment. Next came the dress and apron, for which Rarity gave a satisfied hum that she had gotten the measurements correctly. The skirt flared out nicely over Fluttershy’s gaskins thanks to the ruffled petticoat. The shoes and frilled cap went on last.

Her work done, Rarity eased Fluttershy back to the floor.

“My goodness!” Fluttershy breathed with wonder as she looked at herself.

“Here, sweetest,” Rarity said, feeling her heartbeat quicken again as she levitated her standing mirror over and set it down before her companion. She supposed no matter how many times she did it, she would always feel these jitters when introducing one of her newest creations to somepony else.

Fluttershy took in her transformation with the utmost amazement. She turned on the spot, craning her head to see how she looked from the sides…

“I look so cute!” she giggled finally, a look of joy lighting up her features.

She stopped, her cheeks tingeing pink as she got a look at herself from behind. “Oh, my!”

Rarity stifled a laugh at her pet’s adorable reaction as she stepped in closer, joining Fluttershy’s view of her reflection and seeing just what she’d hoped to see. Thanks to the short length of her dress’ skirt, the ruffle petticoat did such a nice job of providing a downright _titillating_ peak at her sub’s crotchless gartini, and the delicious pink filly fruit it framed there.

“Mm, yes,” Rarity said with an approving nod as her eyes met Fluttershy’s in the mirror. “If you don’t mind my saying so, the fashion world lost much upon your departure, darling… Its loss, my gain,” and here the unicorn pecked her sub on the cheek before indicating a set of basic cleaning supplies by the door: a broom, a dust pan, a bucket of water and a scrub brush… Nothing to do any serious cleaning with (though Rarity certainly intended to employ her sub’s green-listed desire to clean for her owner in earnest someday… but not tonight. Tonight, this was for show.)

Rarity meandered to her love seat as Fluttershy drifted closer to her props. There, on the soft cushion, was the unicorn’s precious white fan. THE fan, she’d dare call it, for she could recall nothing else, before or since that had held such a significance to her heart by way of its meaning. Oh true, she had acquired such precious curios from her exploits across Equestria that held meaning and importance in their own right.

But _this_ fan, perhaps more so than their exchanged lists, symbolized their continued trust and intimacy. Until tonight, Rarity had kept it on a silk pillow, hidden within a safe so that not Opal nor Sweetie Belle could visit upon it their brand of energy. This fan was special. An artifact of love.

With her aura raising this precious accessory before her, Rarity turned with raised chin to her sub. She could feel her aristocratic persona rising up from deep within. Its intoxicating power and eagerness to enact her love for her dear pet brought a bliss and assurance that the unicorn had been thirsting for since their first night together. “Are you ready, my dear?” she purred with a flirt of her long eyelashes.

Fluttershy gave an eager nod, her wings quivering on her back.

Rarity snapped open the fan and curtsied.

Across the room, Fluttershy curtsied low with head bowed.

When they rose, it was Lady Rarity and her housemaid, Miss Posey, alone in the room.

The waltz music ended as the record needle reached the center ring of the vinyl disc. The madame tsked as she went to flip the record over and reset the needle. The room once again became filled with the pulsing chords of a romantic waltz at a triple meter. Rarity hummed happily, her eyes slipping shut as she bobbed her head softly to the music. _One, two, three._  
 _One, two, three._ After a moment, she peered archly over her shoulder at her maid.

She was a young thing and new to the work. The lady had hired her, less out of need, and more because, well…

Who _wouldn’t_ enjoy such a view?

Miss Posey had her rump in the air, one hoof furiously working to remove what looked like an unfortunate spot in the carpet left by a certain blowhard who had tried to delegate a simple dye job to wild animals. In fact, the zeal with which she went at the spot seemed… perhaps more than necessary?

Though Posey’s vigorous cleaning _did_ afford the lady with the happy view of her pretty femininity.

With eyes fixed on her servant, Lady Rarity glided to her love seat, perching carefully on the edge as the demure maid quietly worked. Sensing her attention, Miss Posey paused her scrubbing to glance nervously at her mistress. When the pair’s eyes met, the maid quickly rose to all hooves, her forelock shielding an eye as she did a quick curtsy.

“My lady?” she said inquisitively. It was, in a way, both a greeting, and a question. _Hello madame! Your attention was unexpected. How may I earn your approval?_

Rarity tucked a hoof under her chin and levitated her fan, opening it to cool herself off. _My goodness, it was quite a warm evening!_ Even so, she kept her fanning at a steady, calm pace, relying more on force than speed to feel that gust of relief. With indolent lilt, Rarity asked, “Miss Posey, do you know much about music?”

Posey flicked an ear, her little mouth puckering in thought. The lady hid a small titter behind a powdered hoof.

After a moment, Miss Posey declared with earnestness, “I’m afraid my education lacked such refinement, my lady!”

Rarity smirked. _Bravo, my dear. You take to this like a fish does to water._ She closed her fan and motioned for her maid to come closer.

With what appeared to be a quick inhale for courage, Posey ventured closer.

“It is a crime, Miss Posey, that such an intelligent mare as yourself be deprived of this cultural enrichment,” the noblemare said with gravity. “As such, I have decided to correct what I can of it in the small time we have.”

Miss Posey bowed her head, her body trembling. “Oh, my lady you are so kind!”

Lady Rarity pointed with her fan at the record player. “My dear, what you are listening to now is nothing short of one of the greatest waltzes of all time! It’s called, in the native Pollish, _Kovich Walc_. ‘Son’s Waltz.’”

Her eyes slipped shut as her fan ticked side to side to the music. Her voice fell to a low murmur. “You see, this was composed by a stallion named Earth Son under the oppressive rule of Polland’s monarchy some three hundred years ago.” Her brow creased, “This waltz… it’s derivative of his other work, movements that he wrote for a ballet years earlier."

"A ballet?" Posey remarked.

Rarity eased open one eye, her ruby lips widening in a coquettish smile. "Yes! A very popular ballet at the time." She let her eye fall shut again and hummed as she summoned the details up in her head. "The original name was lost, as was much of the story. Ponies have now taken to calling whats known of the ballet, 'The Lover's Catalyst.'" When she opened her eyes, she saw Miss Posey gazing ponderously at the record player.

"Was it a romance?" the maid asked.

"Of sorts," Rarity replied. "The story was about a company of knights led by a brave captain that had vowed to overthrow an evil baron. This baron held Polland’s princess captive at his castle. The captain of the knight’s loved the princess. He was willing to die for her, and fought hard to save her.”

Rarity's mind’s eye called forth images of strong stallions in full armor, tattered banners flying overhead as they marched onto a dark and looming castle… It seemed so much like her dream from the other night. “The knights, you see, they represented the strength of the people," she went on. "The captain that led them represented the best of them. And the princess was a symbol of the country’s purity. The baron, however… Well, it was an obvious stand-in for the then ruling king. Thus it was banned, of course. When Earth Son composed this waltz, he snuck in portions from that original ballet into his movement. It was… _is_ a song composed of hope that life would get better for the common folk. A defiant cry that, yes, love _does_ conquer all.”

“And did it?” Posey asked, her sweet face tensed with the need for closure.

Rarity quirked an eyebrow, her smile turning rueful. “Yes. It did. When Earth Son was old and feeble sadly, but nevertheless he got to live to see it happen for his grandfoals.”

Miss Posey held the scrub brush to her breast, her ears swiveling to alert as the record player fell silent in the lull between tracks. Lady Rarity’s eyes ticked from the player and back to her maid. A curling smile appeared on her lips as her horn glowed. There was a small scratch from the player as the music cut off once again. With great care, the noble unicorn replaced the needle at the outer reaches of the vinyl record, playing _Kovich Walc_ once more.

Lady Rarity slid from her seat. “Miss Posey, please return the brush to its proper place and meet me in the middle of the floor.”

Miss Posey seemed confused at these instructions, but did as she was told. A right and proper servant needn't understand the greater intent of a command, but they did need to follow it. This maid was cognizant of her place, and the noblemare appreciated any who could behave honorably in their station. Propriety _was_ function, in her eyes. 

When Miss Posey joined her mistress in the center of the room, Lady Rarity held up a hoof, her pastern relaxed so that her hoof turned down near the cannons.

“Place your hoof over my pastern, if you please. I intend to complete your cultural enrichment tonight with a lesson on dancing!” Rarity announced.

Now Posey balked. “D-dancing?” She shrank, her eyes going wide. “My lady, I’m not a very good dancer! Wouldn't it be improper for me to--?”

“Tut, tut, I shall be the judge of that. Your hoof please!” Rarity insisted firmly. Perhaps she had been a bit quick to assess her maid's self-awareness. Impropriety? _Ha!_ Nay, the only improper thing was for beautiful mares like the one before her being so woefully ignorant of something so culturally important. It was within her right to oversee the progress and growth of her servants.

And that was especially true of how she _praised_ them.

Miss Posey looked stricken. "I-If my lady insists, th-then _of course_ I will obey! I... I am only worried that being overly familiar with me might... might reflect p- _poorly_ on you! I'm just a maid, after all..."

Rarity's expression softened. " _Ma chérie_ , do you respect me?"

Miss Posey paled right through her bright coat, her face going slack. Her wing's culverts fluffed, the primaries spreading and quivering along her sides. "My lady, of course I do!" she gasped.

Rarity grinned a little at her servant's squirming. "And you care for me?"

It took only a moment for the color to ease back into Posey's cheeks. "My lady... of _course_ ," she murmured, her blue gaze softening to quiet adoration.

"Then trust in your madame," Rarity breathed. "You are a jewel in need of polishing. My attention could no more pass over you as it could deny the presence of the sun in the sky."

Miss Posey's expression cleared even as the color of her form, only moments ago like that of a ghost, was now like a warm sunset. With just the barest hints of a tremor, she placed her hoof over her mistress’ postern. 

A small victory for Lady Rarity.

“Now,” Rarity said with firm authority. “I shall lead, and you shall follow. Heed the way my touch guides you.” Then to demonstrate, she moved her foreleg out and in her direction, causing Miss Posey to step just a bit to the side and oh so much closer. Their chests were brushing, the maid’s bow tickling Rarity’s exposed neckline. The heat radiating off of Posey was formidable. A fire to match her own, for if Lady Rarity had felt warm before, she felt heated now.

_This will be a happy burn, methinks!_

“Next,” Lady Rarity murmured, “We rise up on our hindlegs.” Just as she did so, Posey mirrored her, a shaky breath escaping her lips. “Place your other hoof on my shoulder,” Rarity instructed next. “And I shall place mine on the point of your hip.”

Miss Posey nodded her understanding. When their hooves had found their places, the effort of balancing became much easier. Their center of gravity rested between them, where their chests and necks touched.

“Very good, dear!” Rarity said with a happy chuckle. “Now just follow my lead, and do not be afraid, hmm? I’ve got you,”

“Y-yes, my lady,” Miss Posey whispered.

Lady Rarity, with practiced ease, moved with great care over the carpeted floor, leading her charge into small steps at first, then with more vigor and zeal.

_One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three._

The waltz was by and far simpler than the foxtrot, making it an excellent beginner’s dance. Mistress and servant glided and turned evenly with the beat, cheeks pressed together, hearts beating as one. For many years, the waltz had been the overture of love. It was a silent conversation between two souls, as intimate as it was refined.

Lady Rarity could have stayed in that moment forever.

Then the song ended. The knight had saved his princess… but at what cost freedom and love? The question was Earth Son’s lingering challenge to the faithful, punctuated by the dramatic beat of silence between this movement and the next.

Miss Posey seemed startled at the long dead stallion’s challenge. She moved forward, anticipating the next step when her Lady Rarity had initiated none. The madame was unprepared, pushing her off-balance. Alarmed, she fought to hold on to her partner. They fell.

Rarity--just _normal_ Rarity--was quite surprised at this sudden development. After a moment of disentanglement, a burning sunrise appeared over her in the form of her pet sitting atop her, straddling her sides, and gushing apologies.

“Oh my gosh, Rari-- I mean-- My lady! I’m so sorry!” her forelock was frizzy and split over her muzzle. Her frilled cap was knocked askew. Rarity was no better. She was certain one of her hoops in her skirt had been bent, and had she heard a tear when she fell? Things were feeling tight around the shoulder like the fabric had caught and pulled on something, so she guessed it to be somewhere there.

But these things failed to take importance in the face of her dear sub’s quivering form. She was embarrassed. Scared.

For a moment, Rarity considered using their safeword. _Cotton_. Fluttershy did not want to feel humiliated, and the fashionista was determined to shield her from such a feeling. But would stopping things so abruptly ease her mortification or contribute to it? After all, the pegasus was upset that she had knocked them out of character. Wouldn't stopping things reinforce Fluttershy's dismay at having slipped up?

 _Perhaps it is better to continue,_ Rarity thought with concern.

Raising a hoof, Rarity pulled back her partner’s hair and found her eyes. Those blue jewels were misted, but Fluttershy was holding back tears. Such simple courage. Rarity thought her heart would break. _Oh darling..._

That was when _Lady Rarity_ pulled _Miss Posey_ into a deep and passionate kiss. She held her tight, her lips massaging those soft petals until the pegasus' body stopped its quivering atop her. 

_Feel this fire you've sparked_ ma chérie! _Your selfless love staves off the cold!_

When she pulled away, the noblemare said breathlessly, “Why Miss Posey, what in _Equestria_ do you have to be sorry about?” She touched noses with the maid and said with a coy smile. “I haven’t had this much fun in _years._ ”

Propriety was function, but _amour_ was life! And who could deny living for such petty inconveniences such as status?

“Really?” Miss Posey squeaked. Her lips shared a touch of the rouge lipstick. She sniffled. “I just-- I feel I’ve ruined your lesson!”

“Well the lesson isn’t over, darling!” Rarity chuckled as she used a foreleg and perhaps a small magical push to roll her maid over. Now she was on top with the young maiden beneath. Ah, but this blasted hoop skirt! It was getting in the way. Rarity’s horn flared with impatient light, her hind legs lifting just enough to allow the infernal piece of clothing to be removed swiftly. It landed in a heap in the Lady’s ‘to be mended’ corner where she kept her repair work. _An easy enough fix,_ she thought to herself as her hind legs set back down. Miss Posey, ever obedient, hadn’t moved an inch, and her mistress was quite grateful, as this made it easier to trap her with another kiss. Lady Rarity’s tongue, while eager in its questioning passes over her partner’s lips, restrained itself until Miss Posey’s warm touch answered her own. It was less of a wrestle and more of a happy surrender as the noblemare searched her partner’s mouth while her partner gently and encouragingly massaged hers. That exquisite taste... _To die for!_ Rarity concluded with feverish conviction.

When Lady Rarity broke the kiss, a small rope of saliva briefly bridged their extended tongues before disconnecting, and she gave small shiver at the perverse indulgence. Judging by the slick warmth of her marehood, such deviance fueled her need.

“My dear, dear Miss Posey,” Rarity purred. “Do you know the final lesson of Earth Son’s historic waltz? Its hidden tale of a knight captain fighting to save his dear princess from corruption?”

Breathless, the maid could only shake her head.

Lady Rarity gave a deep throated chuckle as one hoof trailed down her maid’s rumpled white apron. It stopped just where she knew Posey’s teats, full and pert lay hidden. She circled these slowly, lovingly.

“The final lesson,” Lady Rarity said as she slipped lower and lower, her eyes piercing deep into her servant’s. Miss Posey raised herself up, almost desperate to maintain their eye contact-- like she’d lose something important if this was broken. Rarity shoved Miss Posey’s ruffled petticoat up, revealing her wet, plump sex, freed to drip its juices without the confines of traditional lingerie. The lady’s words fell to a hot murmur as she lowered herself to taste this sweet feminine blossom. “The captain and his princess knew they had to wait until their hungry love for one another could be sated.” Without lifting her head or even her gaze, she conjured the fan from the love seat. “I want you to try for me dearest… Mind the fan. While it’s closed you are _not_ to climax!”

She was surprised to hear her maid protest, even as it came as a pitiful mewl: “But, b-but--!”

“Miss Posey!” Lady Rarity said sternly. Then, she said in a soft whisper, “You can do it. Think of what you must, knowing your mistress has _faith_ in you!”

Posey nodded jerkily, her eyes drifting up to the fan.

A soft proud smile crossed the noblemare’s face. Young. Naive. Ah, but with such resilience and pluck! Woe to the world who would underestimate this little servant…

All that said, Lady Rarity didn’t make it any easier for her maid to keep from cumming. No, how could she? This taste! So warm, and slick, and pungently sweet. The lady’s mind spiraled into the flavor of her partner’s desire as she teased that pert little nub that so begged (nay, _needed_ ) attention. She let her tongue dance around it in playful swirls. Judging by her partner’s labored breathing, Miss Posey was having quite the time of it honoring her mistress’ order. She writhed and wiggled, little whines escaping her throat as she tried to keep her climax at bay.

Lady Rarity let this go on for about as long as _she_ could stand it (because by Celestia, those noises her lesser was making was liable to make her find a euphoric end touch-free!) and she snapped open the fan.

When Miss Posey’s climax came, her voice sang her dulcet release like the last note of a song. _A fine waltz, one might say,_ Lady Rarity thought with a little smirk.

The noblemare sat up, her tongue lapping at the feminine juices that now matted her muzzle.

They sat blissfully quiet, the only sound coming from the record player and it’s romantic music-- practically forgotten now.

Miss Posey, who had been laid out in her ecstasy, raised herself up on her forelegs once more, her foggy gaze finding her lady’s.

Rarity smiled slowly, one hoof reaching out to gently caress her maid’s cheek. With a mischievous tilt of her head, she said, “Lesson complete. Though…” and here she winked as she started to hike up her dress. “I’m afraid there’s one more thing you’ll have to clean before the night is through, _ma chérie_. It seems our exploits have brought on a _filthy_ mess.”

Posey’s grin was drunken, eager, but more than anything-- _magnificently confident._

 _Bravo, my sweet Fluttershy… Bravo,_ was Rarity's last coherent thought before her servant's pretty little maid mouth did what it was so well-suited for...

Cleaning. Naturally.

* * *

The days turned, stealing away the happy moments without mercy. Wasn’t that the nature of living? To soldier on, and persevere! Or Rarity was sure that was a quote from something worth quoting. She couldn’t really be bothered for details before her first cup of tea in the morning. This she sipped with great indulgence, her eyes closed as her window blinds fended off Celestia’s insistent daylight for just a little while longer.

Another long nighter. Rarity had put her all into completing the first prototype for her and Dark Mask’s new line. Her creative fever had been fueled by the memory from just a scant few nights ago: her pet’s long and dexterous tongue committing a practically _sinful_ dance around her cum-slick folds--

The door to her shop opened with a bang, the bells ringing in alarm. Rarity jumped, sloshing her tea down her front. “Oh blast it!” she grumbled as she took a cloth napkin and wiped herself clean. "Who in the world is it!?"

Urgent hoof-falls galloped to her before the culprit was revealed to be--

Fluttershy, her hair frizzed, her hide glistening with sweat like she’d flown all across town.

Rarity blinked at her marefriend, then glared down at her cup of tea. “ _Clearly_ I need to drink something stronger if I could not recall you are the only other pony with a spare key!” Rarity muttered.

Fluttershy leaned in the doorway, gasping in deep gusts of air.

Rarity tsked and set her cup down, the last of her exhaustion leaving her. Fluttershy was really worked up over something, and Rarity’s affection and sense of responsibility commanded that this not be ignored a minute longer. Placing a hoof on her pet’s shoulder, Rarity filled a cup with water with her magic, then floated it over. 

“Take your time, my dear," she said with growing concern. "When you’ve regained your breath, you will tell me just what has you in such a fluster!”

Fluttershy nodded emphatically, taking a small sip from the cup before setting it down on the floor. After a few more deep breaths, she gasped out: “Rarity we, _hah_ , may… we may have a, _hah_ , problem!” Fluttershy admitted breathlessly with a wince.

Rarity’s eyelashes fanned in confusion. “Oh? What sort of problem do _we_ have, darling? No, hold that thought. Please, come with me. Sit. Let me make you some tea. It will calm you.”

The pegasus seemed incapable of protesting. She allowed her owner to lead her to the kitchen table, where she was sat down and very shortly presented with a steaming cup of tea.

Rarity sat next to her, hooves folded just under the chin. “Now. Let’s start again. What is the problem, and how does it involve us?”

Fluttershy nudged her teacup’s stirring spoon with the tip of one of her primaries. “Well, y-you see, I… ah… _may_ have mentioned to Rainbow Dash that I’m somepony’s pet.”

The unicorn went still. “And where in Equestria did you find the urge to do that?” Just the smallest hint of displeasure crept into her voice at her sub’s admission to indiscretion. After all, had Rarity not gone out of her way to make certain she first cleared any revelatory discussions between Twilight and Dark with Fluttershy? But it was both decorum and affectionate understanding that kept any knee-jerk reactions at bay. No… knowing her darling sub, Rarity was willing to bet that--

“Rainbow Dash started asking about my collar when she brought Tank in her for his shell shining,” Fluttershy admitted with a miserable droop of her ears.

Rarity looked up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh, even as her lips curled up in a wry half-smile. _Ah._ “Flutters, let me see if I can spare you the mortification of having to explain that which I’m fairly certain I can guess with great ease. Is that all right?” she asked the other mare.

Fluttershy nodded her head eagerly. “Oh, I’d very much like that!”

The unicorn nodded once and started slow, her slanted grin growing into one of her generous smiles. “So our cocksure Dashie takes notice of your exquisite collar upon your pretty neck, and naturally, she becomes curious.” Rarity’s smile curled as she leaned in and scratched Fluttershy gently under the chin. Meanwhile, she cooed, “The _real_ trouble starts because my delightful pet is as guileless as she is beautiful, thus her attempts at quenching Rainbow Dash’s curiosity is met with ever more questions!”

A piteous nod from the repentant pegasus. Rarity chuckled. “Well! I can only conclude that you relented to her persistence and thus… she insisted on meeting your new owner?”

“Yes, and I’m oh so very sorry!” Fluttershy gushed with a nervous twitch of her wings. “She says she wants to… to make sure I’m n-not in over my head! She has no idea it's you!”

Rarity hummed, her smile pursing. However boorish Dashie’s behavior, the unicorn could understand where her athletic friend was coming from, especially given her foalhood friendship with Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash, irked as she usually was by her fellow pegasus’ demure nature, felt it was her duty to protect Fluttershy. The idea of some other pony dominating her friend would naturally flare up Dash’s protective instincts, as Rarity was sure it would inspire hers. This knowledge kept her annoyance at the pushing of her pet to a minimum. Rainbow Dash was a mutual close friend. _Her intentions are good, even if her methods could use some work… like so many_ other _things Dashie,_ Rarity thought with a little weary shake of her head.

“Very well. If you feel comfortable with it, Fluttershy, I see no reason to object to Rainbow’s presence at our next playdate.”

Fluttershy’s eyes went wide, and did Rarity imagine it, or did her darling pet’s wings jerk, feathers fluffing in that way they usually did when springing to aroused attention…?

“R-Really?” Fluttershy asked with a squeak.

Rarity smiled graciously. “But of course, dear! It affords me an opportunity to set some ground rules with her, now that the cat is out of the bag… if you’ll pardon the crude expression.”

Fluttershy picked up her tea cup with her wings, the cup rattling tellingly on the saucer before she was able to lift it with minimal shivering. “O-okay… I’ll bring her.” she mumbled before taking a sip.

Rarity leaned in, her brow furrowing. “Darling, please know that I am _not_ ordering you. In fact, I demand that you only bring Rainbow Dash if you are _positive_ you will be all right with her potentially entering our dynamic! That _is,_ after all, what she seems to be daring us with, is she not? Whether or not she can disrupt our relationship by wresting dominance away from your mysterious owner?” The unicorn sniffed with disdain. “It’s almost primitive that she could think it so simple… But she will not find an easy opponent in me, I dare say! And I will not, nay, _cannot_ abide her exerting her will over your romantic affairs, well intended or not. If she truly wishes to have some say, she must seek that right from the pony who cares for you, least of all for me, and most of all, for _you,_ Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash must understand and respect boundaries, and so I say again: if you do not wish to welcome her into our scenes, then I will gladly support you in denying her.”

Fluttershy’s eyes misted and she set down her teacup as carefully as she could, her breath escaping her lips in a slow, shaky exhale. Her forelock slipped forward as she thought hard. A full minute passed by. Rarity waited patiently, her brow still creased. She knew Fluttershy enjoyed having some of the responsibility lifted from her withers, but sadly, this was not something Rarity could, or even would, take from her. The pegasus had to love and respect herself enough to be able to clearly say “no” if she truly wished it. Even to pushy friends like Rainbow Dash.

When Fluttershy lifted her muzzle, her bright eyes shone, and her mouth was set.

“I want her to come,” Fluttershy murmured.

Rarity smiled sharkishly as she lifted a teacup to her lips. “Excellent… If you’ll indulge me, I already have a few ideas of how to deal with our energetic friend.”


	12. "Hello Mister Dark Mask. I don’t believe we’ve formally met. I’m Fluttershy."

The next four nights passed in a sleepless blur, but Rarity had just managed to finalize the first three prototype outfits to present to Dark Mask in time for their meeting. She’d set aside all else, making it a top priority, and she was quite glad she did so. The outfits were demanding ensembles to craft, not unlike any worthy lover worth wooing. She cut and sewed her affection. Every stitch and stretch of material was treated with the utmost care and respect. These were not just _clothes_. They were armor. _Declarations_.

Too conventional? Too _hemmed in?_ Ha! She’d like to see those Manehattan fillies tear their eyes away from such commanding art.

But, while she did feel a rare spring in her step on the eve of a client presentation, she hated the idea of leaving town for Manehattan with Fluttershy suffering such fraught nerves. Rainbow Dash had taken to surprise luncheons and fly bys, her eyes always scanning for that mysterious somepony to show up. While Fluttershy had already promised Rainbow that her curiosity would be sated on their very special playdate, patience had never been their friend’s strong suit. So Rarity did the one thing she felt she could do.

Over brunch at an outdoor table in front of Ponyville’s cafe (an outing conveniently scheduled whilst Rainbow was away for Wonderbolt practice) she asked, “Fluttershy, why don’t you come with me on my trip to Manehattan?”

Fluttershy fumbled her candy coated apple before catching it with a squeak, replacing it on her dish with an apologetic grimace. “Rarity, that’s so nice of you to offer,” she said with a pert flutter of her lashes. Her blue eyes darted side to side before she leaned in and whispered, “But aren’t you meeting with _Dark Mask?_ ”

Rarity failed to repress a deep throated chuckle. “Yes, darling. You needn’t be nervous! If the idea of meeting him troubles you, then you are always free to stay at the hotel instead.” She winked, drawing in closer. “Though I was hoping to employ your particular talents to model my new work for him…?”

“Me?” Fluttershy exclaimed. She fidgeted in her seat, that cute sunny glow rising up through her hide. “Y-you mean the clothes are--”

“All fitted to you, yes,” Rarity purred with a sultry lean, moving her sleek white hoof in enticing circles as she stirred her coffee (She’d given up on tea. Her latest endeavors required appropriate fuel, after all!). “Thinking of your mesmerizing dimensions turned my midnight toils into a far more pleasing pastime.”

Fluttershy actually _meeped_ and turned her head, her wing extending forth to conceal her growing blush, as though she needed an immediate and private moment to process the information. Rarity smiled, her head lilting to the side as she sighed her affection.

_If death must be sought, let it be by the saccharine sights bestowed upon me by this precious mare!_

Some moments later, during which Rarity patiently sipped her drink, Fluttershy emerged, her hair only slightly mussed and a glow of pink still to her cheeks.

“Okay…” she breathed. Her eyes found Rarity’s, and the unicorn was sobered by the tiniest hint of a wrinkle over that heavenly gaze. “I’ll try. Because I think Dark Mask sounds nice, and… and because, maybe, it might be exciting.” She shuddered, the pink fading from her face. “But if it’s too much, I hope you understand if I use our safe word!” She slouched and mumbled, “Sorry.”

Rarity sat straight, her own brow drawing tight. “Do not _ever_ apologize for asserting yourself, Fluttershy! If something sits ill with you, then say so!”

Fluttershy nodded, but judging by the very nibbleable jut of her lower lip, this idea still bothered her.

Rarity rubbed her temple, frustrated with herself for failing to comfort her sub. “Fluttershy, perhaps you can share your _complete_ thoughts on the matter? That way we can reconcile the differences we have… for I dare say, they appear to be quite serious!”

Fluttershy released a little sigh. When she spoke, it was slowly… contemplatively. Her gaze pierced through the table to whatever troubling issue was in her head. “Everypony says I’ve come so far in terms of confidence. They really think I’m _so_ assertive now! But… but maybe my confidence isn’t supposed to be wrapped up in being assertive just for myself? Maybe… Maybe I want to be assertive for somepony else? Even if that’s a little hard?”

Rarity’s eyes fluttered as she processed this. “Well,” she said with great care. “It appears that other ponies haven’t the right to make judgements on your decisions if they fail to understand your motivations so egregiously!”

“But that’s just the thing!” Fluttershy exclaimed, her wing feathers fluffing as her wing joints angled down. Rarity’s face slackened, her heart skipping a beat.

The way the sun hit her marefriend from behind… that heightened stance… _So divine!_

“They all mean well for me!” Fluttershy continued, seemingly unaware of Rarity’s open admiration. Her ears drooped with uncertainty. “For myself, I know what I want! To make _you_ happy! I want you to accept me! And… And if that means pushing past my comfort zones, then so be it! I-isn’t that what gaining confidence is about?”

Rarity wasn’t quite so sure gaining confidence should be quite so outwardly focused, but it was true that building self-esteem meant leaving those safe havens one had learned to take refuge in. She found herself chewing her lip in consternation, a fillyhood habit she swore she had broken. My, but how quickly this short exchange quadrupled in importance! Thoughts chased memories, their courses as maddening as they were difficult to follow. _Thread the needle, Rarity…_ she cautioned herself. _We will do no disservice to Fluttershy with hastened answers!_

“Of course my dear,” Rarity murmured after a time. “But you must know that I accept you as you are. You needn’t accept every fancy that passes through my head!” She made sure to catch her sub’s eyes, a feat which required quite the lean as Fluttershy had all at once become _fascinated_ with the shop across the street. “And you _do_ fight for others, _ma belle_. Why, where would those poor woodland creatures be without your stalwart care? Did you not stand your ground when it came to creating their lovely sanctuary?”

Fluttershy furrowed her brow in thought, doubt evident in her voice. “I’m not sure that compares, Rarity.”

That her earnest (and well aimed, she thought) counterpoint had been so easily stymied brought a pout to Rarity’s lips. “And why ever not?”

“Because when the sanctuary was built, I didn’t feel like I had to earn the love of my critter friends. We had already been close for years, and anyway, they are so open and simple with their needs! But… But ponies are so, so, _so_ much more complicated! With you, for instance, I’m not just a friend anymore. I’m not even just your pet anymore! I’m… _yours._ That’s so much more layered then giving duckies a pond to rest in, or a squirrel some nuts to store! And the fact that you’ve let me in, heard me out without turning me away, when _any other pony_ in their right mind would... I-I just wanted you to know what that _means_ to me.” A sheepish smile spread across Fluttershy’s lips upon finishing, her eyes crinkling both with apology, and with that unmistakable shine of worshipful caring.

When Rarity had recovered her voice from the frothing slush that was her melted heart, she managed to say with a quaver, “Darling, I-I think you just did!” She drew closer, caring not a whit as her snowy hide warmed with a full body blush, and breathed, “If it were not for our mutual agreement to keep our new _amour_ discreet, I would leap across this table and ravage you with kisses!” This elicited an adorable squeak from her companion, but Rarity soldiered on, determined to make one thing clear: “My sweet and beautiful Fluttershy, _please_ \-- retire these silly notions that you must somehow _earn_ my love! You fight for a prize already in your possession!” With a deep, stabilizing breath, Rarity tilted her snout in the air and declared, “So I _must_ underscore that any attempts at broadening your comfort zone ought to be done _only_ for yourself! After all that we’ve done together, I could hardly ask more of you! Nay, in fact, I would _never_.”

Fluttershy nodded meekly, her blue eyes shocked wide and unblinking. Then she peered surreptitiously around them, her wings shifting nervously on her back. Rarity’s voice had been low enough, but her very aura pulsed with captivating presence. The unicorn cleared her throat and duck her head for a quick sip of coffee. _Mental note: mind your behavior! One needn’t be loud to draw attention..._ Though Rarity honestly hadn’t the slightest idea how she could curb that from occuring again in the future. Passion always came as easily as breathing to her, for matters large and small-- and this was no small matter!

Fluttershy sat in silence as she processed Rarity’s love-heated words. Rarity felt a tension she hadn’t even been aware of release in her withers as the mare across from her gave a dainty lick at the candy apple on its plate. It was not unlike that memorable night when she had first brought Opal home. The then tiny kitten had spent hours avoiding Rarity’s offerings of treats and toys. It wasn’t until she had taken her first nibble of food that Rarity felt the cat was opening up to her as an owner.

When Fluttershy straightened in her chair, Rarity did as well. “Rarity,” the pegasus said with a tremor. “I think I would still like to model your work to Dark Mask.” She underscored this with a short nod of her head, petite nostrils flaring.

“Oh!” Rarity’s ears perked happily.

“But!” Fluttershy picked up her candy apple, the bright red gleam of its surface refracting the sunlight, visiting a lovely ruddy bloom on her muzzle (or was that just her natural warmth blessing her hide?). “I-if you’d please hear me out, I’d prefer to do it a certain way...” Fluttershy followed this by taking a tiny bite of her candy apple, as though she wanted to buy herself a moment from further speaking, the red syrup clinging to her lips like a shy seal.

Rarity allowed one ear to droop as she beheld her marefriend. “Well!” she exclaimed at last. “Please, do share your idea! After such a scintillating proposal, I daresay it would be a crime to hold me in suspense any longer!”

The blush (for it was truly her blush and not just a trick of the light this time) returned to her pet in full, but when Fluttershy spoke, it was with such clarity of vision that Rarity was captivated. _Titillated_ , more like.

A curling smile crossed Rarity’s muzzle.

_Why you devilish minx..._

* * *

One impossibly short day later found Rarity seated in a Manehattan restaurant at her appointed meeting time, the handsome stallion Dark Mask situated across from her and smirking in all his roguish charm.

What was it about the atmosphere of consumption that so lent itself to discourse, Rarity wondered idly. She decided to make it a point to bring up the matter with Twilight later. Surely there was some layer of magic that still lingered around meals that encouraged the sharing of ideas and observances. Years ago, Rarity might have found speaking during gestation to be a vulgar indulgence, but it seemed all her latest conversations were being held over lunch, breakfast, or tea. Ah well. Ponies changed, she supposed.

There was of course the possibility that she found herself gravitating toward activity only to stave off the creep of exhaustion that was building on her, and what more acceptable way was there then to sit together with a friend and sup?

“Was your trip to Paneighma enjoyable?” Rarity asked before taking a nibble of her fruit salad.

Dark Mask sat back in his chair and let out a breath through loose lips. “Hmm… Well, I didn’t get to spend as much time in the city as I would have liked. The show for High Step was very intense. There were only four other models besides myself for a collection of twenty-nine outfits! _And_ Step insisted there be no separation from backstage to front stage.”

Rarity gasped, her aura dropping what had been a carefully speared piece of melon fruit. “Oh my goodness! I didn’t realize he was attempting something so _avant-garde!_ ”

“Exhausting more like,” Dark Mask mumbled. He sipped his glass of water, then seemed about ready to cut a piece of his country steak when he dropped his cutlery and said, “Ugh! Pardon me Rarity, but _please_ promise me that our shows will not be taken to the point of gimmicky performance art! I’m sure it’s thrilling from the audience point of view, but it distracts from the heart of the work!” He pressed his hooves at either side of his creamy white head, the dark streak over his brown eyes creasing with frustration as he glared through the table. “I would even argue that High Step was _not_ putting on a fashion show, but some modernist deconstruction of public identity--which, I might add, he did _not_ make clear to my agent!”

Rarity bared this tirade with just the barest hints of a grimace in her arranged smile.

 _Right! So I suppose we will_ not _be demonstrating the functionality of our designs on the runway stage?_ She took a little breath, shaking away the disappointment with a small flip of her mane. _Dark Mask makes fair a point… Our line is to be representative of kink culture, not demonstrative. And he is quite right to say that elaborate performances would overshadow the soul of the work itself._

With surety restored, Rarity gave a gracious bow of her head. “You have my word, D! Though I am sorry to hear that your time in Paneighma was such a trial. Didn’t you at least try some of their ceviche?”

He shook his head, relief softening his features that their show would be nothing like High Step’s. “No… But I did try their fish tacos!” He kissed a hoof and squeezed his eyes shut. “Divine!”

A comfortable lull fell between them, the subtle ambiance of the Manehattan restaurant eagerly filling the silence. Rarity was about halfway through her fruit salad when it struck her that perhaps she ought to update Dark Mask on her latest adventures in _amour._

“D, you should know, I’ve spoken with Fluttershy and she’s agreed that speaking more frankly with you about our exploits would be acceptable.” She coughed daintily, absently poking at a grape with her fork. “That is, if you are still interested in blessing me with your superior knowledge?” She peeked at him hopefully.

Dark Mask arched an eyebrow at her, his mouth still chewing a piece of steak. Rarity could feel her body temperature rise as she went rigid. _Oh, blast! He was chewing! How rude of me, I should have waited--!_

The stallion swallowed and smiled, his forelegs spreading wide. “But of course! I’ve been using every ounce of my considerable restraint to resist prying--” Here Rarity scoffed. “--and now I insist that I not be made to wait a moment longer! Please, walk me through your first scene!”

Rarity hummed, both in relief and some apprehension. A quick look around her however revealed that nopony was within earshot--in fact, all the tables around them were quite empty. A bewildered look at Dark Mask satisfied her rising curiosity.

“When I made the reservation, I made an advance payment to ensure we’d have some privacy,” Dark answered her unasked question with an amused grin.

Rarity chuckled, both in friendly affection and humor at her own inexperience. As a fashionista, she had always lived her life with the drive of _being noticed_. Her social acumen, honed as it was, simply lacked D’s apparent experience in _escaping_ such notice, doubtless a valuable skill for one so used to living in the limelight.

_New ventures, new strategies! We will not fret, but instead, take eager notes from the master._

“I appreciate the measure, D,” Rarity said with a small laugh. Despite the ample privacy, she still felt compelled to lean in, speaking under her breath in conspiratorial tones, “ _Now, about our first scene!_ ”

Dark Mask listened with little interruption, his eyes fastened on Rarity as she purred, gushed, and giggled her way through her first magical evening with Fluttershy as the ever playful, ever enticing kitty: Sunny. Upon completing her tale, the unicorn felt giddy and scandalous and damned _proud_ of herself. And why shouldn’t she be? She’d hosted a dear and beautiful friend and fulfilled her longtime wish. _Quite well, if I might say so!_

Dark Mask clopped his hooves together, a small smile on his lips as he nodded. “Bravo, bravo, my lady! Your maiden sounded quite satisfied, as did yourself! You are a very complementary pair, if I may say so.”

“Thank you,” Rarity tittered, then promptly cleared her throat and raised her muzzle. _Aplomb, Rarity! Always!_

Though now Dark Mask made a show of biting his tongue, one eye squinting playfully as he looked Rarity over.

Confused by this change in attention, Rarity asked with a tilt of her head and a shine of worry to her azure eyes, “Is something the matter?”

Dark Mask opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it, instead swallowing it with a grin. “Hmm…” He leaned back in his chair and tapped a hoof on the table.

Rarity could feel her cheeks burn and whined. “Do not tease! I just revealed something _utterly_ private to you, and I demand to know your thoughts!”

Dark’s eyebrows rose, “Oh ho! Rarity demands, now does she?”

Her ears flicked, her tail swishing in agitation. “D!”

He held up his hooves. “All right! If my lady insists, then this rogue shall share what is on his mind.” Even saying this, he still took an extra moment to chew the corner of his lip. Rarity found herself mirroring him reflexively, her body scooting to the edge of her seat.

When Dark finally spoke, it was with a rush of air, like he was trying to shoo the idea out of his head. “You _let_ Sunny tackle you? And _begged_ her for cunnilungus?” He shook his head and tsked.

Rarity leaned far back, her eyes going very large and round. Well! That certainly wasn’t how she’d put it, but--!

Dark ran a hoof over his rakish mane as he made a wheeling gesture with his other hoof. “Eeeh, not to burst your bubble, but that _sort of_ sounds like something a newbie Switch would do.” He gazed at her seriously for just a beat longer before he winked, a jaunty grin returning to his infernal lips. “Food for thought! You’re being safe, that’s what matters. But if you ever came by the club and let such details be known, other Doms will be quick to call you ‘other’.” He shrugged and rolled his eyes. “It’s a thing they do amidst their long-winded discussions on methodology and subtle pissing contests.”

“But, but I am not a--a _Switch_ ,” Rarity laughed in retort. She knew this term well. It had been one of the first basic things covered in her borrowed copy of _Underground Love._ A ‘Switch’, or a ‘Versatile’ was someone who… well… _switched_ between top and bottom roles. But she’d worked too hard and come too far in her dominant persona to find the idea even remotely acceptable.

Her? A _Switch?_ No, she was _The Lady_ , and she was quite happy with that, thank you very much!

Dark Mask nodded patiently, “Okay, Rarity. If you believe you are not a Switch, then I suppose I’m in no place to argue. Still, you should know there’s nothing wrong with Switches!”

“I am _not_ a Switch,” Rarity said with a little glare.

Dark Mask held up a hoof, in a _If you say so!_ gesture. “Very well! But just FYI, it’s unusual for an experienced Dom to allow their sub to get the upper hoof like your pretty Sunny did. And it’s doubly unusual for an experienced sub to behave so boldly, for that matter! With more time, you’ll both learn to embody your roles more naturally. It makes a bigger difference when you’re in scenes with other ponies. That way no Doms feel threatened, and no subs are disillusioned.” He tapped his hoof on his chin his eyes turning up in thought. “Huh! Now that I think on it, Fluttershy doesn’t _sound_ like a bratty sub, so… perhaps _she_ could be a Switch?”

Someone in the rear kitchen dropped a plate, the ringing clatter provoking a surprised lull in the restaurant’s ambience. It was just as well, because Rarity didn’t quite know what to say in that moment, except--

To burst out laughing.

She tried to cover her mouth with both hooves, but the peals of laughter kept coming. Dark Mask smiled patiently, waiting for his opportunity to speak again. When Rarity had calmed enough, he said, “Now that you’ve taken such amusement in my thoughts, can I offer some tips on scene control for next time?”

Rarity daintily wiped a tear from her eye and nodded, the embers of her humor still flaring with occasional chuckles.

The rest of the luncheon proceeded with far less excitement. Rarity listened closely to Dark’s advice, even going so far as to pull out a notepad and pen to take shorthand notes. They were simple tips, more related to positioning and psychology, but it all sounded perfectly logical and effective. Twilight surely would have felt the need to dissect the information, but Rarity was happy to tuck it away for now. After all, they still had a schedule to keep! _And a pretty mare still waiting at the hotel…_

Their meals consumed, their checks paid, the pair made way for the humid streets of Manehattan.

 _Ah… Manehattan._ The _City of Equestria!_

It was true it sometimes frothed and snarled like a hungry beast, the honk and holler of haggard ponies a raucous orchestra of competing desires. Still, Rarity’s faith in the city’s redemptive pluck made sussing out the better natures of her fellow Equestrians as natural as Fluttershy’s domesticating kindness. A gem here, a bit there… Rarity was well aware that Manehattan put a stress on her funds, but she felt such a basic and inescapable delight at seeing a pony down on their luck receive an unexpected boon.

Dark Mask observed this with tamped down amusement as she tipped the hostess on the way out of the restaurant with a healthy sized diamond from her purse. Rarity’s ears flicked at the sudden snort of laughter. Her lips pursed as she shot her svelte companion a sideways glare.

The more she conversed with D, the more he revealed himself to be a mischievous figure. Sometimes she thought it was because he was adamant to deconstruct her initial impression of his gentlemanly nature. Other times she suspected he simply wanted to draw her out of her practised poise.

Regardless the reason, she put up with his occasional caddishness the same way she might Pinkie Pie’s childlike exuberance, or Rainbow Dash’s unrepentant brashness. It was his unique quirk, and compared to certain others she had learned to (lovingly) endure, he wasn’t so much overbearing with it as--

“Rarity, you are every _bit_ the generous soul the stories say you are. It is a sight to behold!”

Casually provocative.

A smile tugged her lips as they eased into the throng of ponies flowing over the sidewalks. “Oh? Truly? And here I thought I gave that mare a diamond, not a bit.”

Dark Mask chuckled with a flip of his dark chocolate mane. “Now, now. You know fully well the treasure that you are! This wayward fool would be left adrift were it not for your radiance.” He winked, his smirk curling ever higher.

Rarity shot him a sharp look, though the seeds of her humor bloomed into a grin. “ _Honestly_ , D. Why this unctuous game of yours? I was only trying to show my appreciation for their marvelous service!”

He nodded, his expression easing into something more sincere. “Yes, I know.” He shrugged, his tail flicking once as they came to a stop at a street corner. “You’ll have to forgive me, Rarity. I’ve lived in this town a long time. Until you came along, I don’t know that these streets have ever known such giving!” He sucked at his teeth and looked away. “To be honest, it makes me worry a little.”

Rarity stared at the back of his head, startled at the sudden turn of the conversation. _Worried?_ she thought. _I_ worry _him?_

“You’ll have to explain that to me, D,” she said with a small frown. “Are you perhaps afraid I’d be taken advantage of?”

The walk light came on, and the ponies around them began to flood the street. Rarity started to cross, Dark Mask following a moment later. She glanced back at him, her confusion growing with every clop of her hoof against the asphalt. He stared ahead with lips pressed pensively thin. This was another one of his quirks, she realized. The stallion opened with mild teasing, then as though he’d taken his measure of his subject, he’d suddenly grow serious, not unlike a flash storm. He’d done the same thing when he discovered Rarity’s borrowed BDSM book.

It wasn’t until they’d taken a few steps back onto the sidewalk that he said, “You know, there’s certain types that gravitate to the dominant roles in our hidden little world.”

Rarity slowed, her head raising just a little higher.

Dark Mask looked down at her, his brow a knot over his soulful brown eyes. “It’s true that being dominant can be seen as ‘taking’ what one wants when looked at from a certain light... but as I see it, the true dominant is more about _giving_.” He looked ahead again with a sigh. “You really revel in the giving, Rarity. But you can only give so much. Just take care to remember that.”

She moved a little closer to him, speaking softly. “D, would it be too much to ask how you’ve come across your wisdom?”

He smiled ruefully and bumped flanks with her. “I’m an experientialist. I’m sure you’ve gathered that.” He sighed. “I tell you these things because I’ve gone through them myself. I was once someone’s Dom. But things fell apart when my sub’s demands drove me to ever greater lengths to appease them. It takes time and effort to plan the kinds of scenes we were doing. But our fevered pace didn’t allow for that.” Dark Mask shook his head, his muzzle wrinkling. “I didn’t take the proper steps. They ended up hurt as a result.”

Rarity gasped, placing a hoof on her friend’s shoulder. “Oh no!”

“Fortunately, no permanent damage was done. But my partner left me. I haven’t been a Dom since.” He gave a little shrug of his eyebrows and smirked. “I may not have your immensely generous spirit, but I know the folly of trying to do too much as a dominant. Be realistic about what you have to give, and you and your partner will be better off for it.”

Rarity nodded slowly. _Taking on too much-- Surely I can manage to avoid falling prey to that?_ She tossed her mane, stomping her hoof in resolution. _The rules of Rarity can be applied in my new relationship with Fluttershy, after all. I need only adhere to my own standards, and I’m sure I’ll avoid such folly!_

The remainder of the short walk was spent in silence. When they arrived at the hotel, Rarity took a deep breath, realizing that her next announcement was past due.

She sat before the lobby elevators and turned her head. “D,” she called, realizing that she was alone. The stallion had been stopped at the main entrance by a pair of mares wanting an autograph. They giggled, practically hopping on the spot as he signed slips of paper for each.

Task done, he handed the slips back, that familiar, practiced smile fixed on his face as he trotted up to her. “Yes?”

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Rarity led Dark into the lift with a little grin. “You should know ahead of time, as I want to give you ample opportunity to say otherwise, but Fluttershy is up in my room. She has agreed to model my work for you.”

Dark Mask’s mouth actually fell open, and for a moment the butterflies in Rarity’s stomach seemed to double. Then D snapped his mouth shut, giving his head a rough shake. “Wow! Er, ok! I wasn’t expecting that!” He exclaimed, eyebrows raised in his surprise.

Rarity giggled. “Forgive me! You tease me so much, I wanted it to be something of a surprise. But you see…” and here she blushed, a rosy tint coloring her cheeks. “Fluttershy only agreed to do this under one condition.”

Dark Mask actually leaned in, his face still long from the enormity of her revelation. “Yes? What condition?”

Rarity smirked as she faced the elevator doors. They were nearly to her floor. “She is to be regarded as just a ponnequin.” She looked at him sideways, her smirk curling. “She is not a pony. She is an object to be used for our needs. Does this sound like a game you can play?”

Dark Mask gave a low whistle. “Ponnequin, huh?” Now he pouted, his eyes turning up in thought. “Hrmph! I actually don’t know which fetish that is! Transformation? Forniphilia, maybe? Though you could make an argument for Aga… um… _Aga_ … Ugh! The fetish where you’re into statues!” He gave a rough shake of his head, his stylishly messy hair becoming less of the former and more of the latter. “Kinksters are a science unto themselves. You practically need a degree to keep up!”

The elevator stopped in the midst of Dark’s attempts at figuring out what particular kink he was about to walk into, giving a soft ding as the doors slid open. As they stepped out onto the carpeted hallway, Rarity gave him a bemused smirk. “So I take it you are perfectly all right with playing along?”

The stallion looked at her, startled out of his disgruntled thoughts. “Oh! Yes, of course. That’s fine.”

Rarity stopped at her door and winked. “Good! And anyway, you needn’t get too excited. She’s only interested in the roleplay, and even that for as long as it takes to show off the outfits.” She gave the door a brief knock so as not to startle the room’s occupant, then turned the handle to enter.

Stepping into the modest suite, she discovered Fluttershy reclining on a creamy chaise lounge situated near the window, where she could look out over the Manehattan skyline. The demure pegasus glanced back at her guests with the kind of expectant look one donned when well aware of impending company: clear, calm, and welcoming.

“Hello Rarity,” she said. She did stiffen when her eyes fell on the unfamiliar stallion, but she managed a careful smile. “Hello Mister Dark Mask,” she slid gracefully off the lounge and walked up to him. Dark sat near the door, just the barest hints of amusement in his grin. “I don’t believe we’ve formally met. I’m Fluttershy. A pleasure to meet you!”

Rarity could feel her chest swell with a pride which, she realized only seconds after, was a misguided appropriation. It was true that years ago, such an introduction would have been quite impossible for Fluttershy. (Goodness, it was one of Twilight’s fondest stories to tell-- of the squeaking pegasus who hid behind her mane and could barely say her own name!) Her journey from that paralyzing shyness had been a long one. Still, the reminder did nothing to lesson the pride Rarity felt at her friend’s success. After all, the knowledge that a pony of such personal growth would choose to be with _her_ was humbling enough.

Dark Mask gave a little bow. “Miss Fluttershy, it is an honor to finally meet you properly.” He straightened with a chuckle, “I’d always hoped to be introduced to you on the circuit years ago, but it’s funny how fate works!”

“Splendid!” Rarity said, her heart quickening as she felt her persona of authority already taking its place in her mind, “Now that you two have said your greetings, shall we get on with it? Not to be brisk, but I know you have other engagements today, and I shouldn’t like to take up more time than necessary. My new _ponnequin_ does require adequate time to dress.” She gave Fluttershy a meaningful nod. The pegasus swallowed audibly, her hide coloring to that lovely sunset shade as she trotted to the center of the room. Meanwhile, Rarity’s horn lit with her aura, zipping open one of three garment bags laying on the bed.

With a deep breath, Fluttershy closed her eyes, giving her wings a few small flaps to shake out any stiffness before opening her eyes and falling into form: fore hooves placed close, rear hooves planted flank width, head raised and centered, but with muzzle angled down so as to let her mane slide forward naturally.

Rarity had gravitated toward the bed as she smoothed out the travel creases from her first piece. It was a jacket, but one inspired by straitjackets used in fetish play and mental institutes. Of course, real straitjackets were often made from canvas or duck cloth, but Rarity turned her nose up at such unrefined materials and instead opted for white denim. A hidden zipper fastened it down the front, its long body slipping easily over folded wings. Along the sides thick belts threaded through wide hoops, their right ends adorned with fashionable silver buckles to fasten through the holes of their partners. The sleeves of the jacket were wide with cuffs, inverted up half a leg length rather than rolled. The intent of the design was that the sleeves, when pulled out to their true length, could then be pulled behind the wearer and fastened with the belts on the back. Finally, the sleeves bore a lining of pastel blue, with silver thread quilt-stitched in intricate diamond shapes. They _were_ her trademark, after all.

Behind her, Dark Mask _ooohed_. She sent him a cheeky smile over her shoulder, before turning her attention to her pretty ponnequin.

“Ah but wait!” she told him as her aura carefully lifted one of her ponnequin’s hooves. The ponnequin bent to her will with ease-- much less difficult than those stiffer varieties! The jacket unzipped and floated to the hoof, and with some gentle suggestion, Rarity’s magic eased the hoof into the sleeve and through. Moments later, her model was fully dressed.

She and Dark Mask regarded her work with studious attention. Rarity had donned her ruby specs, and held her notepad and pen at the ready. The stallion circled around.

The ponnequin remained utterly still under his attention.

“Hmm,” he murmured. “Perhaps the belts could be a little wider and shorter? Practically speaking they appear fine, but for day wear it might be a bother to fasten each one at that length-- which you’d totally have to unless you wanted your belts to go dangling along the floor! Some ponies might even like the look of the belts undone-- like they’re escapees from an asylum.”

Rarity hummed in surprise. “My! That hadn’t occurred to me. Funny how being in the thick of the process can make one lose sight of such things.” She squinted at her notepad, jotting down his observations. “And what did you think about the lining? Is the color to your liking?”  
“It looks fine on this ponnequin, but we might want to consider other color options. We can keep it pastel, though.”

“Mmm, noted.”

“Rarity?”

She looked up at him. Dark gestured at the ponnequin with a little frown. “Do you mind if I rearrange your ponnequin? I want to see the jacket with the sleeves strapped back.”

Rarity let her glasses slip down her muzzle to peer at him, her eyes flickering briefly to the ponnequin before returning to her notes. “Yes, yes. It’s fine,” she answered, almost dismissively.

Inwardly, she endeavored to keep the sly smile off her face.

When she finished her last note regarding the different colors for the sleeve lining, she looked up to see her model now in a sitting position. Dark Mask, being an earth pony, had to fasten the belts by hoof, though he managed it with remarkable ease. His work done, he sidled around to see the jacket from the front, absently trailing a hoof along the ponnequin’s soft flank as he went. Upon reaching the front he raised his other to gently brush aside its long pink mane.

Rarity watched, holding her breath as Dark pouted his lips in thought, releasing an explosive sigh of relief when he finally gave an affirmative nod.

“This is excellent, Rarity!” he said, beaming. “Now I’m eager to see the other pieces we’ve been discussing!”

And so it went, as Rarity shared her next two outfits, and Dark Mask commented on them. Having been permitted to pose the ponnequin how he wished, the stallion eased the prop into different positions. With a soft yet firm hoof, he moved a leg there, turned the head here. More than once, the pair returned to previous outfits, discussing new ideas, the ponnequin left behind until it was once again needed.

Whilst discussing the final outfit-- the organza harness top-- Rarity’s gaze just so happened to drift toward the clock. She blinked in shock. Nearly forty minutes had passed. “Oh goodness!” She trotted to stand before her ponnequin and placed both hooves on its cheeks. “All right, my dear. I think that’s enough. Come back to us!”

The ponnequin blinked once. Twice. It’s wings extended, flapped once, then slowly resettled.

Fluttershy smiled sleepily at her owner, her eyes bearing a distant look which gave Rarity pause.

Dark Mask and their fashion project was momentarily forgotten as all her focus centered on her marefriend and sub. “Fluttershy,” Rarity said firmly. Her eyes searched Fluttershy’s face. “Darling, how do you feel? Are you stiff? Dizzy? You seem… how shall I put it? _Off_.”

Fluttershy’s smile widened as she leaned in to Rarity’s touch. “I’m okay. I’m not stiff or dizzy. Just happy.”

Rarity stroked a hoof over Fluttershy’s pink mane, a tentative smile on her face. “Then it was acceptable?”

An eager nod. “Yes!” Fluttershy said. She looked at Dark Mask, who sat patiently aside, waiting. To him, she said, “Thank you for humoring me! It made modeling the clothes much easier… and much more pleasant too!” She sighed, her eyes slipping closed. “It was like being in the spotlight, but... not? I was just a _thing_ and my role was simple.”

Rarity smirked and looked sidelong at the stallion. “I trust our roguish friend’s hooves did not disagree with you at any point? I assure you, I kept a close eye on the scoundrel!”

Dark Mask feigned a gasp of insult, one hoof landing daintily on his chest. “Well, I never!”

Fluttershy blushed, her head ducking a little. “N-no. It was fine. Whenever he touched me it was kind of…” she leaned in to whisper only to Rarity, “Exciting!”

Rarity winked and whispered back, “He’s a handsome beast, isn’t he?”

Fluttershy’s blush intensified, but when she ducked to hide behind her mane, her body shook with withheld laughter.

Dark Mask, meanwhile, pouted at them. “Fillies, please do not toy with this poor stallion’s heart! Did I make the grade, or not?”

Rarity nuzzled Fluttershy, and after a shared look, the pegasus looked at Dark Mask and nodded.

He gave a little bow of his head in return.

“Marvelous!” Rarity said, looking between them. “More than marvelous, I might say! This ought to serve as a good practice for Rainbow.”

Dark Mask’s ears perked and he looked at her with mild curiosity. “Oh? Another pony might come play with you?”

Rarity’s lips pressed together as she held up a helpless hoof. Fluttershy offered no help, content to simply lean against her owner, a little yawn escaping her. Apparently being a ponnequin was more trying than it looked!

“I really couldn’t say,” Rarity finally admitted, one hoof absently circling her marefriend’s mane. “Rainbow Dash can be a bit unpredictable. But her intense interest in Fluttershy’s _mysterious_ new partner makes attempting to conceal things further more trouble than it’s worth, so we’ve both decided it’s better to let her in on the secret.”

Dark Mask raised an eyebrow. “I take it this is going to be in some spectacular fashion, given that you haven’t just outright and said it?”

Rarity nodded.

The stallion crossed his forelegs, his brow still firmly raised. “All right… not to get preachy, but I _do_ hope you give her ample warning beforehand! I realize that exhbitionism is a _huge_ gray area in kink culture, but I’m not a fan. Springing something like that on an unsuspecting pony can be very shocking.”

Here, Rarity smiled. “No, do not worry, D. We’ve both agreed that is not how we wish to do things either. Fluttershy has extended her invitation to our friend without withholding what will happen. The only real surprise is me.” Her smile turned wry. “In fact, as Fluttershy has told me, Rainbow Dash has taken the invitation to be something of a dare!”

Dark Mask’s eyes narrowed, the name finally clicking with familiarity. “Rainbow Dash… you mean the newest Wonderbolt, right?”

Now Fluttershy nodded along with Rarity, another little yawn escaping her. Her eyes had fallen shut.

Dark’s mouth screwed up and glanced to the side in thought. “Yes, I’ve heard of how she can be…” He shrugged, his expression clearing of its contemplative storm. “Well! She may be unpredictable, but there can only be a few outcomes to this! Either she’s _really_ not into it and leaves the pair of you alone, _or_ she’s intrigued enough to want to keep exploring things through you.” He held up a hoof. “If the latter happens, chances are she’ll either be a Dom or a really bratty sub. Neither would surprise me.” His ear flicked as he wheeled his hoof through the air. “Though, I will say that if she’s a sub, especially a bratty one, you might send her my way if you don’t feel up to handling her.”

Rarity’s eyes widened. “You’d be somepony’s Dom again?”

The stallion laughed harshly. “What? Me? Oh no! As I said before, I’m done with that.” His tail flopped behind him and he said with a ruthlessly satisfied smile. “I think my mistress might enjoy breaking in a new slave.”

A gasp tore itself up Rarity’s throat. “My goodness! You’re a _sub!?_ If you are able, please, tell me who is your mistress!”

Dark Mask chuckled. “I used to be a switch. Since hanging up my flogger, I suppose that would make me a full on sub, yes.” He rose to his hooves and drew in closer, one hoof extended for an incoming hug. “As to who my mistress is… For now I’ll keep that secret. When you return to the club here in town, I’ll introduce you.”

Rarity pouted within Dark Mask’s hug. She could certainly respect not outing somepony outside of safe spaces, but the curiosity felt like Opal clawing up her insides. Regardless, she smiled, giving him a wave as he left.

Another yawn from Fluttershy drew her attention as the door shut behind Dark. Rarity peered down at her with an amused smile. “Heavens! We should get you to bed _tout de suite!_ ”

Fluttershy pulled away and drowsily rubbed at one of her eyes. “M’sorry.”

“Now, now,” Rarity said soothingly as she led her marefriend to their bed for the night, pushing aside the clothing and folding back the comforter. “You needn’t apologize for wanting a rest. Maintaining such rigid poses whilst being closely observed can be quite trying on the body! And you did such an _exquisite_ job of it,darling. Come, lay with me.” Rarity stretched out her hind legs as she climbed up onto the sheets. “Mm! I feel I could use a moment’s rest myself. Or perhaps two…”

She only just managed to swallow back her yawn. All but collapsing belly down on the mattress, she let out a delighted hum as she felt Fluttershy nestling in beside her, wings curled tightly against her sides as she pressed her back against Rarity’s side. Rarity shivered a little at the brush of those smooth but firm primary feathers along her barrel and flank. Her skin tingled where her marefriend’s warmth blended with her own. She decided she wanted more.

She rolled onto her back, her indigo locks cascading across the covers in waves. “Fluttershy, come here,” she murmured.

Fluttershy raised her head, her sleepy smile widening as she began to pull herself up. Her hind legs made it first, straightening as she pushed her forehooves out toward the headboard, arching her back into a very catlike stretch. A little squeal escaped her, and Rarity found it very hard to keep her eyes off the mesmerizing curve of her flank.

With smooth, careful steps, Fluttershy situated herself over Rarity, the unicorn only placing a suggestive hoof at the point of her shoulder, guiding her to settle down between her hind legs. Fluttershy hummed contentedly as her head came to rest atop her owner’s tummy. Her wings gently bumped the insides of Rarity’s legs, making them twitch with teasing stimulation. The warmth spread more evenly through Rarity’s body. She hoped Fluttershy found her body equally as pleasant.

If the happy sigh Rarity heard was any indication, that was a confident _yes._

Rarity hummed, her head resting back from her observance as she let her eyes close, one hoof stroking the back of Fluttershy’s mane.

 _Much better_.

“I’m happy you’re here with me, Fluttershy,” Rarity murmured to the ceiling. She stifled another yawn. “This meeting has gone all the better for your help, and you have my eternal thanks.”

“I was happy to do it,” Fluttershy mumbled into Rarity’s tummy.

The gentle vibration of her lover’s voice made Rarity giggle. “Hmm! _Mon sucre d’orge!_ ”

“What does that mean?”

“My sweet little candy…” Rarity’s hoof went to trail a careful line over Fluttershy’s ear. She smiled naughtily as it flicked away before she could even reach its tip. “For you are my sweet delight.”

She felt Fluttershy shift over her, but Rarity’s body had become heavier, the days of tireless work catching up to her in a rush. She sighed as the cold visited her newly exposed chest, but inertia left her unwilling to move. She said (with a little yawn to start) “The next step in our work is to complete our other pieces. He wanted a total of nine.” Her brow creased as her mind’s eye already began to slip down into that creative ether she so often entered before sleep. She saw her work in this mental haven and gazed upon it challengingly-- for no fashion was worth its fabric without being put through its paces! “Dark wanted a cat suit, which I argued against at first given how passé they’ve become, but then I had the idea of-- of adding gems along the… neck, cuffs, and waist-- a-almost like leopard… leopard s-spots-- _Ah!_ ”

Her waking mind jolted to attention at the feeling of Fluttershy’s tongue flicking over her teat. Her marefriend had more in mind for the afternoon than just rest, it would seem!


	13. "Yo, you gonna try your luck or what, pussycat?"

Rarity nursed her morning coffee slowly, her eyes peering out her windows at the partially cloudy sky. The sun broke through the clouds, illuminating patches of Ponyville with stark shafts of light. As the weather ponies cleared up the remainder of the clouds, Rarity held on to that image of the heavens piercing their shadowy veil. It made her think of revelations-- the nature of them, not any revelation specifically. They could be brilliant, uplifting, revealing...

Or blinding, overwhelming, and searing.

She had known a sort of antsiness on previous play dates, but today had a different flavor to it, one that rivaled even her visit to Discord’s home. Then, at least, she hadn’t had to worry about it. There hadn’t been time! This was different. It felt… guarded. Alert.

How would Rainbow Dash take the revelation of Fluttershy’s owner?

And how would Rarity handle it? After all, Rainbow’s feelings would not be the only revelation of the day. This was a test. A measure of Rarity’s fitness as Fluttershy’s owner and just how far she’d come.

Thus far, the fashionista had concealed her lack of a concrete plan from her darling sub for one reason: to keep Fluttershy at ease. The truth of it was, she only had a general sketch of the evening’s activities sorted out. Her real goal? Keep it simple. If there had been one thing she had taken away from her last discussion with Dark Mask, it was to give what she was able-- and in this case, she only felt certain of her ability to keep Fluttershy feeling physically and emotionally safe under the most basic of scenes.

Not that she expected Rainbow Dash to go out of her way to hurt her friends. She was loyal to a fault, and overprotective to the point of obsession if she felt her friends were in danger. But Rarity was well aware of Rainbow’s penchant for overzealous teasing and competitive nature, things which clashed with her more admirable qualities. Together they could mix into a cocktail of emotional confusion, one which could very well blind her to disastrous results she might have otherwise taken care to avoid.

The day dragged on, those worries never far from her mind. Even so, she had her customers, like the mare with a serious addiction to neon green, who had taken nearly a  _full hour_  of compassionate coaching before agreeing to try on some softer pastel shades. She’d had a surprise visit by dedicated customer (and fan) Woah Nelly, a mare of unique proportions whose optimistic personality always moved Rarity to go the extra mile for her-- or in Nelly’s case, the extra length of cloth. A disastrous, last minute case had walked in just before closing time: a poor, misguided colt wearing poofy blue fuzzy pants that seemed wider than his entire frame. She dealt with these things like a doctor determined to do whatever it took to effectively treat her patients. But then....

The curtains were drawn.

The ‘OPEN’ sign was flipped to ‘CLOSED’.

And an air of nervous anticipation settled on the boutique.

Rarity sat before a newly brewed pot of coffee in her kitchen and began to pour a cup when she heard the door start to unlock. Her eyes whipped to the clock on the wall-- yes, yes, Fluttershy was punctual. How could she not be? Rainbow Dash had been hounding her for days for this, the poor thing. It was time to relieve her pet  _fully_  of this burden.

Her ear swiveled as the musical chime of the door opening reached her. Voices followed swiftly, familiar but indistinct. Rarity picked up her freshly poured cup of coffee, blew on it, then took a dainty sip.  _One more for the road,_  she thought distantly as she set the cup back down onto the saucer, then made her way to the foyer. As she neared (and consciously focused) on the words being spoken, she was able to pick out their meanings.

“Flutters, what in the hay are we doing here? I thought you said you’d-- ”

“I promised to take you to them, Rainbow. This is where we’re supposed to be.”

Rarity’s darling pet must have been in dire straits to utter such a rare interjection. Doubtless, the nearing of the moment of truth had ratcheted Rainbow’s more challenging attributes to their maximum. Once again, Rarity was in awe of Fluttershy’s ever-forgiving compassion. She was big enough to admit that, were she in the animal lover’s position, she would have lost patience with Rainbow long ago, and likely stuck her in a chiffon cocoon to be mailed to Captain Spitfire direct, complete with a royal purple ribbon and a note in flourishing (if angrily bold stroked) cursive that read,  _Most sincere apologies, but it appears one of your unruly recruits has managed to run afoul of the most basic principles of social behavior. She has been returned to your care for her own safety. Best Regards, Rarity._

Thankfully it seemed her very capable pet had managed the situation quite well on her own. But now was the time to ease the pressure. It was time for Rarity to play her part.

Rarity entered the foyer, finding herself immediately pierced by a sharp glare from Rainbow. It was clear the blue pegasus was hyped beyond measure, ready to meet and defeat Fluttershy’s new “owner” as a very real threat to the order of her world. It was no secret that Rainbow saw herself as a sort of champion for Fluttershy, that  _she_  was personally responsible for her friend’s safety, even if it was something she would never admit aloud. It wasn’t a role she’d sought out, but rather one she felt she’d inherited, thanks to their shared foalhood past.

Rarity met this heightened aggression with a certain measure of exasperation-- in other words, business as usual. It wasn’t that she didn’t wish to meet this misplaced bravado with a display of her own prowess, but overt declarations was not her preference unless under extreme situations, and her method of subtle supremity would be utterly  _wasted_ here. Rainbow Dash, for all their past history together, was not a complicated creature, if at least in initial approach. Discreet symbols of power and clever wars with words were utterly alien to the very physical and team-centric Wonderbolt. Being a leader to Rainbow was less about talking the talk, but walking the walk.

So Rarity had to strut her stuff-- Well, as much strutting as one could manage in the five feet from her curtained kitchen space to the foyer/main floor of her boutique.

Fluttershy sat just a little ahead of Rainbow Dash on the center floor, her spine slouched and her ears pinned back. Her discomfort was intensely obvious, like a stain on a white silk gown, and it took all of Rarity’s focus to tear her eyes away to take in Rainbow’s lithe form prowling just before the entrance. The Wonderbolt’s wing joints were angled down in a sign of aggression and her eyes scanned the room intensely. It were as if she expected Fluttershy’s owner to pop out from behind a ponnequin’s shadow, or from beneath a basket of ribbons.

Rarity approached the pair, stepping close to Fluttershy so that their flanks just touched. “Why hello girls!” she greeted, intensely aware of the stress that held her fillyfriend’s body taut. “My goodness, I haven’t seen a pair so tense since my last bridal job!”

Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak, but Rainbow Dash cut in swiftly. “Hey Rares. Sorry. I dunno why Flutters brought us here, but we were kind of in the middle of something.” Fluttershy’s sigh was a modest huff of irritation-- the equivalent of a volcanic eruption for the demure mare. Rarity placed a comforting hoof on her shoulder.

“Rainbow,” Fluttershy said, the ruffling of her primaries contrasting her patient tone, “perhaps you didn’t hear me, and I’m sorry if you didn’t, but this  _is_ where we’re supposed to be.”

Rarity quickly nuzzled her.  _Take solace, pet. Our trying friend shall soon be served a spoonful of sobering medicine!_ She pulled away just as Rainbow turned back to them with a scoff. “What could this place  _possibly_ have to do with what you’ve been telling me?” She laughed suddenly-- and though it sounded harsh, it lacked malice. Nerves, Rarity guessed. “What?” Rainbow went on, still chuckling a tad too high, “You pick up costumes for roleplay here?”

“Maybe you’d like to enlighten me as to what exactly you’re looking for?” Rarity cut in tersely. “I  _live_ here, after all!”

Rainbow Dash chewed on her inner lip, her rosy eyes cutting clean into Rarity before she relented with an anxious scrape of her hoof on the floor, “Only if Flutters says it’s ok.”

Rarity nodded with some approval.  _So she’s not completely beyond decorum…_ “What say you, Darling?” she asked her pet.

Fluttershy nodded, eyes sparkling with relief. The baton was passing. “I trust Rarity.”

Rainbow’s face twisted into a grimace, and she gave her head a rough shake. Rarity sensed it had more to do with her embarrassment over the topic rather than some offense regarding including Rarity in their little “secret.”

“Fluttershy says,” Rainbow started with strain visible in her voice. She gave one hard flap of her wings, making the clothes on display on the ponnequins around them flutter and stir. It almost gave the illusion that they were alive-- an audience of no one. When Rainbow Dash resumed, her voice had gained a subtle gravelly quality to it, like she couldn’t believe she was saying it aloud, but damn it, so be it: “Fluttershy says she’s got an ‘owner.’ Like, a kinky partner thing. Heck, I dunno. I just wanted to  _meet_ the stallion.” She looked sharply next at Fluttershy, who flinched under the attention. “Flutters, is he coming  _here?_  Is that why we’re at Rarity’s?” She looked back to Rarity, her eyes scorching with questioning heat. “Rares, you know about this? Have you met him?”

It was no use. What should have been painfully clear to her at this point was simply failing to compute. So, Rarity reasoned, it was time to demonstrate instead.

Walk the walk, right?

Rarity tossed her hair, her horn flaring as a familiar silk fan levitated into their midst. She smirked, winking knowingly at Fluttershy. “Let go, my dear. I shall handle the rest.” And in that split second, Rarity saw the briefest, most glorious gleam of gratitude and admiration in living memory glisten in her pet’s darling eyes.

The fan snapped open. Rarity gave her ceremonial bow. Fluttershy did her on the spot turn, then… “ _Mew!_ ” Sunny was in her place, her eyes wide and loving.

Rarity’s horn brightened with her aura as she used her magic to jingle a new cat toy she’d purchased in her shrinking free time. It was in a corner of the boutique floor where she’d set up a large cat bed, a bowl of water, and a smaller bowl of fruit treats. (Opal had protested loudly when Rarity had informed her this was for a  _different_  pet.)

Sunny bounded for this little haven without a moment’s hesitation, her bright eyes honing in on her new prize.

Rainbow, meanwhile, looked on in befuddlement. “Flutters?” she called, her muzzle scrunching with incomprehension. She looked at Rarity next, who gazed after her pet with loving authority. The blue pegasus’ ears were starting to turn outward, just short of flattening against her head. “Rarity, what the heck was that?”

Rarity looked at her impassively.  _Moment of truth_. “That was me telling my pet she could assume her coveted role.”

Rainbow Dash stared. Sunny’s new toy tinkled softly amidst the ensuing silence-- a red bouncy ball with a bell hidden inside.

“ _Your_ pet?” was all Rainbow seemed able to say after a full minute.

Rarity smiled softly and gave a single nod. “Yes. Mine.”

The blue pegasus squinted one eye as one of her ears drooped. Her eyes shot between Sunny to Rarity, then back.

_Oh dear,_ Rarity thought with a mixture of both amusement and mild alarm.  _I seem to have broken the poor thing!_

Rainbow pointed a shaky hoof at Rarity. “You’re the one,” she said slowly, swinging her hoof to point at Sunny, who had gotten bored of her toy and was now enjoying her bowl of fruit, “who is Fluttershy’s owner.”

“Whilst in this scene, she is to be referred to as Sunny. And yes, as you’ve suggested, I am her owner. Though I’m a little disappointed you hadn’t recognized my artistry in her lovely collar.”

“But…” Rainbow’s voice trailed as her mouth went slack. She stared at Rarity. “How can it be  _you?_ ”

Rarity moved in closer, a throaty chuckle rumbling through her. “Well you see, it’s a funny story.”

“I’m listening,” Rainbow said flatly, shooting Rarity an irritated glare. She apparently didn’t appreciate the coy approach. (Still, Rarity was finding she quite liked seeing the brash pegasus squirm.)

“It all started when I confided in Fluttershy about a strange adventure a colleague had taken me on,” Rarity began, sitting with practiced poise next to her friend. Sunny was about halfway through her bowl of fruit-- she really seemed to be savoring the watermelon and pineapple pieces, Rarity noted. “It was my first glimpse of BDSM, and of all of my friends, I felt Fluttershy was the only one to whom I could confide my feelings and not feel judged or scrutinized.”

“What?” Rainbow demanded, “Really?” She actually sounded scandalized.

Rarity glanced at her mildly. “Certainly at the time, that is how I felt. It wasn’t that I thought my friends would somehow disassociate with me… but come now, Rainbow. Be honest. Would you have been at ease with me telling you about the things I saw? Ponies openly having sex before me, and in such elaborate ways! Can you imagine  _Applejack?”_

Rainbow nodded reluctantly. “I guess you’ve got a point. I think I woulda wigged out on you a little. Applejack would’ve just about exploded! But Twi and Pinkie? I dunno.”

“Fair enough. But Fluttershy felt the safest place to go to. It was by no means meant to be a rejection of any of our other friends, including you!”

“Okay, okay… So you tell Flutters all this, and then what?” Rainbow pressed.

“Later on, she feels confident enough to reveal to me a secret desire of hers.” Rarity continued in a fond undertone. “Something she’d been pining for, but which she wasn’t sure she could trust anypony with.”

“But then you come along and say you saw all this stuff and that you were curious.”

Rarity bobbed her head gently. “More or less. I took some time to think it over, and… well… we made it official. I became her owner, and she, my pet.”

“Just like that?” Rainbow asked incredulously.

“No,” Rarity admitted with a little smirk. “Not just like that. I was glossing for the sake of time. This  _is_  our weekly playdate, after all.”

“Aren’t you guys supposed to have a safe word or something?” Rainbow protested-- almost whined. Her tail began to lash behind her.

Rarity nodded. “Oh my, yes! Right on the nose, Rainbow Dash. Ours is ‘cotton’. In fact, we’ve an entire list of acceptable and unacceptable actions. It goes without saying that for the duration of your visit, you shall honor this.” Before she even received a response, the unicorn levitated a scroll to them. Together, she and Fluttershy had endeavored to create a singular list, one that was…  _censored_  to some degree-- because after all, this was a dressed down playdate in front of an outsider. They needn’t unveil their kinks wantonly!

Magic unfurled the scroll for Rainbow to read. The pegasus scowled at it, Rarity’s aura vanishing as Rainbow’s hooves took hold of the parchment. She brought it up close to her face and began reading under her breath.

_There. That ought to keep her busy for a moment_ , Rarity thought with some relief. The words of the document ran through her head, just as a memory check-- to be sure they hadn’t revealed overly much: roleplay, power exchange, costumes… Yes, it all ought to be fine for the moment.

“Sunny!” she called. Sunny’s head popped up, watermelon juice still dripping from her muzzle. Rarity’s voice dropped to a coo as she took a few steps toward her pet. “Come dearest, let your lady greet you properly.” She levitated the tip of the fan to her chin.

Sunny bounded over immediately, purring loudly as she pecked her owner on the lips.

“That’s my good girl,” Rarity gushed, petting Sunny between the ears before stroking her mane carefully with a manicured hoof. “Are you ready to learn some new tricks? Show Rainbow how clever you are!”

Sunny sat on her haunches, eyes wide and attentive as Rarity floated over a box of chocolates and removed the lid. “First, I think, I’d like to see my sweet kitty rise up. Can you rise up, Sunny?” She lifted a chocolate with her magic and dangled it over Sunny. Simultaneously, she lifted the fan flicked it in a jerky upward motion. “Up!”

But if Rarity thought that Sunny was ready to cooperate so easily, she was mistaken. The little kitty gazed up at the chocolate, one paw lazily reaching up toward it-- but she did not rise to the bait.

Rarity’s mouth puckered.  _I suppose I should have waited until_ after _our lessons before providing the fruit! She seems hardly motivated now…_

And as delightful as it was to see Sunny sitting obediently before her, Rarity  _really_ wanted to train the pretty pet. She also wanted to make the scrumptious little thing  _work_  for her treats.

“So you can’t tease her at  _all?_ ” Rainbow cut in, making Rarity’s ears go flat.

With a quiet intake of breath, the fashionista made every effort to turn a calm eye on her brash friend. “No. And I warn you, Rainbow Dash-- should a single disparaging word escape from your lips, I shall teleport you out of here faster than shoplifters on fashion week!” Rainbow's eyes rolled up in thought as she counted under her breath.  _Oh for the love of--_ “Rainbow!” Rarity snapped, jerking the pegasus out of her calculations, “I mean it.  _No teasing._ ”

“Geez! All right, whatever. I’m just trying to wrap my head around this, y’know,  _everything._ Like, what is this about?”

The unicorn cocked her head to one side, one ear flicking idly in thought. Then a mischievous smile crossed her face. “Rainbow, I trust that Fluttershy explained to you that this is our playdate, yes?”

The question seemed to throw the pegasus. “Uh, yeah? So?”

“Well, given that you’re here, you must have been aware that there was a possibility that you would participate, yes?”

Rainbow Dash reddened under her blue coat. “I  _guess?_ ” she admitted, her voice turning just a shade gruffer.

“Are you disappointed that the owner you were expecting was not, in fact, a stallion, but a mare?”

“Uh-- ”

“Because if you aren’t, I will need you to come up with a list just like ours to the best of your abilities please. Words can only say so much. If you really wish to understand ‘what this is about,’ I feel I can only demonstrate.”

Rainbow swallowed audibly. She gestured at the parchment with her hoof like she would a singing sunflower. “A-a list? You mean a list of ‘do’s’ and ‘don’ts’?”

“The very same,” Rarity said firmly. “You needn’t fear about us challenging your comfort zones overly much. You’re new to this, after all, and I’m afraid we’ve already settled on a rather simple playdate for the evening. In the meantime, I shall be working with my pet on a rather basic trick. Should you ever feel the need to retire from these proceedings, the door is right behind you, and I trust that you’ll keep discreet about what you’ve learned. Fair?”

Rainbow thought about it, her eyes turning down. When she looked up again, her ears were perked and there was a daring glint in her eyes. “Fair!”

Rarity gave a satisfied nod. She levitated an inkpot and parchment to the pegasus and returned her attention to Sunny. “Now, my willful little pet. Let us find what motivates you, hmm?”

* * *

Sunny yawned. She was full from fruit and feeling rather sleepy. Her day had been exhausting, and she was in no mood for parlor tricks. She could see the mild vexation on the Lady’s face, but viewed it quizzically, like a young foal trying to make sense of abstract art. What was the problem? She came when the Lady called, hadn’t she? What was the need of this ‘new trick’? She knew enough tricks!

Sunny groomed a fetlock as conversation moved away from her. It didn’t interest her in the slightest. Her mind wandered, thinking of the soft new bed next to her food bowl. Then one ear swiveled to the determined voice of her mistress speaking to her: “Let us find what motivates you, hmm?”

The kitty yawned before allowing her eyes to drift in the direction of the Lady. As per usual, her mistress looked lovely today. A pinnacle of beauty-- with her gracious line from loin to croup, her glossy and always perfectly curled mane and tail, her pristine white coat… the list could go on! Sunny perked, intensity sharpening her gaze as she quickly and smoothly rose to a slinking gait. The Lady observed her approach with what appeared to be wry amusement.

“ _Mrow_ ,” Sunny half purred. She gently stroked her cheek on her owner’s shoulder, letting her body brush along as well as she sauntered past. As she did so, her eyes fell on the newcomer-- the loud interloper who had come into their space. She sat and purred with curiosity.

Behind her, she heard Lady Rarity say, “Ah, yes. I realize our guest today may be something of a distraction for you. Not an unpleasant one, I hope?”

Sunny craned her head around to blink at the unicorn.

“Reserving judgment? Very wise! But in the meantime, I’d like to exercise that clever mind of yours.”

Sunny purred her question, head cocking to the side.

The Lady winked at her. “You see my pet, your red bouncy ball is not the only new present I have for you. But I really must insist you put in the effort to learn this new trick, dear. Perhaps more enticing prey is in order?” Lady Rarity’s horn shone with her aura as the rear closet door opened and a rainbow-colored feather duster was levitated from within. The bright cleaning tool flew a whimsical path before stopping just over Sunny’s head. The kitty eyed it intently.

_Pretty…_

It swished left. Then right. Sunny tracked it carefully, her muscles going taut. The bright colors were mesmerizing… and familiar. She reached a paw--

Snap!

Sunny jerked, ears going flat as her eyes fell to her mistress and that ever commanding fan. Lady Rarity smiled beatifically as she closed the fan slowly with her magic. “Now, if you’ll recall my previous instructions… When the fan moves like so,” the fan jerked upward, still closed. “It means that I wish for you to rise up.”

Sunny blinked, looking from the colorful duster, to her Lady, to the fan. The unicorn laughed, her head tilting back as if her mirth was a wave rocking over her. When her humor subsided to giggles, she flipped her luxurious hair back and said mirthfully, “Oh my bright Sunny! I do not mean to confuse you. Mind my fan, and it shall let you know when you may pursue your coveted prey.”

A few short minutes later, and Sunny was rising promptly on command… after all, more than bright, the Lady’s Sunny was a  _good_  pet.

Rarity nodded her approval. “An exquisite performance!” Her smile curled at the ends. “Now let us expand upon it, hmm? Learn this, dear heart, and I shall promise the  _best_ of toys...”

* * *

Rarity was pleased by how much Sunny took to learning her latest trick.  _She only needed the right motivation,_ she thought with satisfaction. And just in time, it seemed.

Rainbow Dash was sauntering up to her, the scroll tucked under a wing. At some point she had slipped away to the kitchen-- either to better think on her list of permissions, contemplate the reality of Fluttershy and Rarity’s relationship, or simply because she feared that the pair’s latest round of “training” might lead to something she would rather not see, Rarity guessed. Perhaps a combination of all three. Rainbow’s puckered expression seemed to support the latter. It was like she’d just gone through a series of riddles with Twilight-- and gotten them all wrong, without comprehending  _why_  she’d gotten them wrong.

“Do you have a question?” Rarity asked mildly, her eyes barely glancing Rainbow’s way. Her focus was on her horn, and the brush she held in a soft cerulean glow. Sunny had taken to resting in her soft kitty bed, and the unicorn used her magic to lovingly run the comb through her hair.

“Kind of?” Rainbow Dash said uncertainly. Her voice sounded scratchier than normal, like she were parched.

The kitten gazed up at them with lidded eyes. Tucked under her was the prized feather duster.

_Of course a simple cleaning tool appeals to her more than the red bouncy ball,_ Rarity thought wryly.  _Ah well! More opportunities to use my knack for fabulous crafts, I say!_ Already designs popped into her mind’s eye. Batik fabric tunnels! Bejeweled peekaboo boxes!

Muted by her sudden cloud of inspiration, but carried forth by her need to care for her guest, Rarity rose from her sitting position and entered her kitchen. Rainbow followed close behind, her brow tightening with questions. The fashionista offered her a warm smile as she used her magic to pour the pegasus a glass of water.

“Oh! Uh, thanks,” Rainbow said, now looking sheepish. Dropping the scroll on the kitchen table, she took a chair and grabbed the proffered glass with her hooves. She couldn’t help hazarding a glance back at Fluttershy before taking a sip.

“Your question, Rainbow Dash?” Rarity prompted softly.

A sigh. “Right.” She looked at Rarity seriously. “What do you get out of this?” She jerked her head at Sunny. “I mean, she told me what  _she_  gets out of it before. But I still don’t quite get what  _you_ get.”

“Granting a friend their deep desire fills me with the utmost satisfaction, I find,” Rarity answered promptly. She’d been waiting for the question. Had pondered over it for days in anticipation. “Then there is, of course, the obvious honor of being Fluttershy’s lover.”

Heat flushed Rainbow Dash’s cheeks as her wings pinched tight against her barrel. “You mean--?”

“We are a couple,” Rarity said firmly. Proudly.

When Rainbow continued to stare open-mouthed, Rarity bobbed her head and added reluctantly. “Yes, well-- we didn’t  _start_ that way. It was very much one of those ‘friends with benefits’ situations, but with time I found my feelings had grown far beyond the reaches of friendship.” A happy sigh. “Thankfully, Fluttershy reciprocated my desire for more.”

“So you two are a couple,” Rainbow said thickly, her face still slack with the effort of processing this new information.

Rarity smiled patiently and nodded once. “Yes.”

There was another long beat of silence, pierced only by the soft, happy purrs from across the room.

Finally, Rainbow Dash slapped a hoof to her forehead and exclaimed, “Geez!”  _Never one to waste words there, Dashie._

Rainbow gestured between Rarity and Sunny with discomfort on her face. “So I’m not just crashing a perv session, but like… a  _date_  night… between my  _friends?_ ”

“Goodness!” Rarity laughed. “When you put it that way it sounds awful.” She scooted closer to her excitable friend. “But honestly… we  _chose_  to allow you into this space, Dashie. We are sensitive to how you are feeling.”

“Not just to how _I’m_  feeling,” Rainbow sniped, looking at Rarity with ears pinned. “I’m not dumb, Rares! I know you didn’t give me the full list!” Her ears drooped. “But it’s not my business. I know. I just… worried about Fluttershy, y’know? I didn’t want her to get hurt.”

Rarity turned her eyes up in thought. Carefully, she murmured. “Mmm… yes on all counts, darling. You are not dumb, we didn’t give you the full list, and it’s not your business. But all the same, we didn’t wish for you to worry. Knowing you, it became swiftly evident that nothing short of a full reveal would convince you of the reality of the situation.”

Rainbow Dash chuckled. “Yeah, no offense, but you’re nowhere near what I was expecting!”

“And now that you know the truth, are you satisfied?”

The Wonderbolt considered this for all but a second before assuredly stating, “No way!” She took the parchment from under her wing and handed it to Rarity. “I know a dare when I see one! I want to see this through! Here’s my list. Now what in the hay is this all about,  _really?_ ”

Rarity took the parchment and unfurled it, her face a mask of mild curiosity even as her heart thrummed hard in her chest. This outcome wasn’t unexpected, but she still found herself disbelieving the trajectory the night was taking all the same. Were they really about to take these next steps?

A quick scan of the parchment revealed Rainbow’s messy scrawl, a mere three lines written in childish capital letters. She sighed, and read aloud with her head slightly turned for Sunny’s benefit, “No pie. No uncool outfits? Honestly! And no...  _butt..._ stuff.” Rarity barely managed to finish the last line, and it took the remainder of her will to refrain from an eye roll or an outright grimace.  _Not only does she manage to ignore our very simple convention of color coding, but she exceeds even my expectations for offensiveness in just three short lines!_

In an effort to center herself  _(This is a game of wills, and you knew that Rainbow would challenge thee. Just stand firm!)_  the fashionista stated, “You realize this leaves quite a bit of room for us to operate in?”

A shrug and a  _galling_  smirk. “What’cha got?”

Rarity snorted.  _Oh you are_ ASKING _for it._ “Do you at least submit to my authority for the duration of this evening’s scene?”

“Scene?”

“Our activity tonight, dear.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure, whatever.” Another one of those infuriating shrugs. Rarity had a brief (somewhat alarming, yet not totally unwelcome) idea of  _spanking_  Rainbow if she ever did it again. Within the confines of play, of course.

“Very well. I think we can accommodate this. Please recall that our safeword is ‘cotton’ should anything disagree with you. We shan’t stop for any other sort of protest, but be sure to heed it without question should anypony else say it.” At Rainbow’s nod, Rarity lifted her head and called, “Sunny!”

The kitten lifted her sleek pink-haired head from its place of repose, and then slowly rose with a great stretch and a yawn. She ambled over slowly, eyes blinking frequently as if in an effort to bring alertness to her mind.

“Sunny, I would like you to demonstrate some of your wonderful tricks for Rainbow Dash. Can you do that?”

Sunny licked her lips, her eyes widening as she beheld her mistress sitting, ramrod straight before her.

Rarity summoned the fan and signaled:  _Up_.

Obediently, her pet rose.

A sideways glance showed Rainbow arching a brow.  _At least she’s biting her snark,_ Rarity thought with prim approval. Then with some devilish delight:  _She’s in for a surprise._

The fan tilted so that it was parallel to the floor. It turned in the air, pointed at Rainbow Dash… and jerked forward.

“Go,” Rarity said smugly.

The pegasus only had a moment to blink in befuddlement (“Huh?”) before a yellow blur darted into her, knocking her cleanly to the ground. Hooves in the air, prismatic hair splayed out across the floor, Dashie’s face had gone from confusion to outright shock. Sunny, meanwhile, lay atop her, her head butting under the Wonderbolt’s chin as her tail swished with great energy behind her. She was shivering… but her eyes were bright. Lips pressed tight with apology but upturned with a foal-like glee.

“What in the hay!?” Rainbow cried out, her hind hooves kicking. Her voice cracked. “Flutters, get off-- !”

“ _Sunny_ ,” Rarity cut in as she slowly circled, “is quite the clever kitty, Rainbow Dash. In just a few short minutes, she has grasped my newest commands and follows them without question. She does so because she cares for me. That trust is  _everything_  to me, Dashie. Do you see?”

Rainbow Dash growled as she managed to roll over under her feline captor. Sunny, however, was determined to keep her new prize. And why not? It was a prize well earned for such good behavior! Forelegs wrapped around Rainbow’s neck, yellow wings spread, holding fast to the blue pegasus’ sides and effectively stopping any attempt at flying away.

She could wrestle bears for Celestia’s sake, of  _course_  she could hold down a pony, however athletic they were. The issue had never been “could she,” but “ _would_ she?”

Rainbow bucked a little, her hooves digging into the floor as she succeeded in lifting Sunny off the ground… but then the feline’s long and dextrous tongue slipped forth and licked an ear. Dashie let out a sort of choked squawk, and-- as if more weight had been suddenly added-- her legs collapsed beneath her, bringing the pair back down to the floor in a messy heap.

Rarity chuckled as she circled around them once more. “It makes me quite happy that Sunny enjoys her latest plaything. I try to reward her for good behavior, you see, and given your lack of objections to this evening’s activities, I thought she might enjoy playing with you.” A small titter escaped her, before she added, “Although, she appears to be more  _snuggly_  than I thought. You didn’t provide much of a chase, after all. I thought you would have made for better sport!”

“You surprised me!” Rainbow snapped. Her struggles had renewed, and she’d managed to twist onto her side so as to be able to shove a hoof into Sunny’s chest. With the feline’s forelegs still around her neck, she only managed a few more inches of separation. Sunny yowled, her ears pinning. Her tail started to lash.

Rarity stopped her circling to sit. The fan levitated before her. “A sound argument, I suppose.”

The accessory snapped open. Sunny’s head snapped up as she looked to her mistress. Her forelegs loosened. Rainbow Dash gasped as she wiggled out from under her.

“There’s a good kitty,” Rarity cooed. The fan touched her chin. Sunny left Rainbow without a backward glance, her lips meeting her Lady’s in a soft but earnest kiss. The unicorn nuzzled her pet. “Did that naughty new toy give you some trouble?”

“ _Mew_ …” Sunny responded in what sounded like a little sigh.

“I am  _not_  her toy!” Rainbow snarled. She had risen and did a full body shake, wings snapping wide open. Her colorful mane fell into her vivid cerise-colored eyes in a messy flop as she glared her indignation. “Sunny couldn’t catch me in a fair race!”

Rarity hummed her acknowledgement as she idly scratched Sunny under the chin. The feline’s eyes fell shut, a soft smile on her lips.  _She’s still in a good space_ , observed the unicorn.  _Excellent._

“It’s true that Sunny may not be able to catch you in a typical race,” Rarity acquiesced to the now pacing Wonderbolt. “But we’re hardly able to attempt such an activity, are we? After all, tonight’s exploits calls for discretion, and that is best achieved here. Indoors.” She pecked Sunny on the nose and cupped her face with her hooves. When she spoke next it was in her ‘baby talk’ voice. “But my dear kitty is quite the capable hunter! Yes she is! Aren’t you, sweetums? You can catch that rascal, Rainbow Dash, can’t you? Of course you can!”

A high purr. Rarity honestly wasn’t sure if it was excitement or apprehension her pet was trying to communicate.

Rainbow Dash pawed the floor with a hoof as she tossed back her mane. “Oh yeah! Well let’s see your  _pet_  try and get me now! So what if we’re inside? There’s still enough room for us to fly around!” and as if to prove her point, Rainbow took to the air in one powerful leap. ( _Ah, there’s the swift and silent take off she taught Twilight Sparkle.)_ In the boutique space, the ceiling was higher than the other rooms. Rainbow was well over their heads, but not so high up that her wing beats didn’t stir the clothing displays below. A few feet, really.

Sunny turned and looked up at Rainbow. Her spine slouched a little.

_Oh dear, can’t have the mood ruined._

Rarity pet her mane, drawing the feline’s eyes back to her. Those blue eyes held a moist uncertainty. “Darling,” the unicorn breathed quietly. “My only wish is for you to have fun.” She winked. “Though, if you wish to cuddle with your new toy, she is a prize to be  _won_ , like any treat worth having.”

Sunny seemed to consider this, one ear flicking as her eyes turned down and glazed over.

“Yo, you gonna try your luck or what, pussycat?” Rainbow called above her. She did a loop-de-loop, then winked. “Come onnnn. I’ll even go easy on you!”

The kitten mewed, her tail lashing. Rarity stepped back, smiling her encouragement.  _Go on… let out the little predator I know is there!_

Sunny rose up on all paws, her wings half-extending. Her eyes tracked Rainbow intently through the air.

Rainbow Dash, apparently already tired of waiting, had taken to doing her signature backwards glide, hooves behind her head as she did lazy eights near the curved ceiling. “Well hey,” she began with a small yawn. “Whenever you get around to makin’ up your mind, you can--  _YOW!_ ” Sunny’s blurred form zipped past her from below, making the Wonderbolt tumble in the air. Natural talent and specialized training allowed Rainbow to recover quickly before she fell too far, but she still whipped her head around as if not entirely sure just what had happened.

Rarity giggled as she watched Sunny whip around for another go. To Dashie, she called out, “Rainbow, my dear! Never underestimate a feline in pursuit of prey!” Then, after another near air collision that had Rainbow Dash kicking off a wall and Sunny’s tail whipping a ponnequin in the face, she added nervously, “Er… hopefully this pursuit can be done a touch more carefully?”

Rainbow Dash laughed as she evaded Sunny’s third attempt at catching her. She spared Rarity a glance. “Is  _hunting_  supposed to be careful?”

_Oh ho!_  “So you feel hunted, Dashie?”

The response was breathless, but somehow Rarity doubted it had anything to do with exhaustion. “I didn’t say that!” Rainbow scowled down at the unicorn. A mistake.

_Fwoosh_. Yellow and blue collided, head over hooves. Rarity reacted just in time to catch the pair in her magic. They stopped just inches from crashing into a carefully set up fashion display, Sunny staring at Rainbow with surprise, her hooves around the pegasus’ barrel. Rainbow Dash blinked once, before allowing a slanted smile to cross her face.

“Darn,” was all she said as Rarity lowered the two of them back to the floor.

The unicorn was at first confused by this… until she ran back the last few moments with more discernment.

Rainbow really  _had_  been going easy on Sunny. She’d intended to be caught all along.

Smiling with approval and joy, Rarity nodded at her pet. “A prey well caught, Sunny. What shall you do now?”

The feline seemed startled by the question. She looked at Rainbow Dash, forelegs still wrapped around the mare’s body. Then she pressed forward with a loud purr, forcing Dashie gently to her back as she lay on top of the pegasus as if she was a body pillow.

Rainbow lifted her head, her muzzle scrunched. “Really?” she grumbled. Sunny licked her cheek, then settled in, her eyes closing.

The pegasus groaned under her captor and allowed her head to fall back with a thud. The corners of her mouth twitched up just a hair, her cheeks tinged pink.

Rarity shook her head, smiling with some disbelief.

_If somepony would have told me the best way to conquer Rainbow Dash was to_ snuggle _her into submission, I would have laughed them off. But now? Now I’ve seen everything!_

* * *

And so the evening went. Rarity joined in on the snuggling, but it was a rather tame playdate, as far as their typical scenes went. The fashionista wrote to Dark Mask the next day, detailing the nights events.

_Despite the simplicity of the evening, I found it was perhaps our hardest to date!_   _First there was that feeling out, then the perfunctory negotiation, and then of course, trying to mind Fluttershy’s feelings while still dealing with Rainbow Dash! I tell you, I was_ so glad _it worked out. Rainbow Dash swore to respect what we’re doing, and Fluttershy seems to have a new spring in her step! Playing with others besides myself was on her list, after all, and I think she is very happy her first scene doing so ended so well._

In fact, Fluttershy was still talking about it days later.

“Can you believe I caught her?” Fluttershy asked with quiet awe during their latest spa visit.

Rarity smiled indulgently, lounging beside her in the wet sauna. No sense pointing out Rainbow’s mercy on her when it was doing such wonders to her self-esteem. “You were like an apex predator, darling,” she said instead. “A veritable lioness in pursuit of succulent prey!”

Fluttershy blushed and pushed her hooves together nervously. “It… It didn’t bother you at all?”

Rarity’s eyes fluttered. That was the first she’d been asked that. Perhaps the poor dear had been trying to feel out her views all this time and had only just now worked up the courage to ask outright?

She reached over and patted her fillyfriend on the leg. “Now, now. I’m fine. The only thing I felt was joy seeing you have fun and let go of your worries.”

Some hidden tension eased itself out of Fluttershy’s posture as she sighed and smiled. “Oh, good! B-Because, I just wanted you to know,  _you’re_  the one I lo--  _like_.” The pegasus seized up, horror crossing her features. “ _I like you!_ ”

Now Rarity blushed, sitting just a little straighter. She could feel her heart rate start to speed up.  _Was that really just a slip of the tongue, or...?_ She swallowed.  _Blast! This isn’t any less awkward in same sex relationships, is it?_  “Fluttershy… It’s quite all right, you know. I mean, that is--  _if_  you truly feel  _that_ , then I invite you to be honest with me.” The moment the words left her mouth, Rarity regretted them.

_Sweet Celestia, what am I saying? Do_ I  _even know how I feel? What am I supposed to say back if she says it!?_

But Rarity didn’t get to hear Fluttershy’s response.

The sauna doors opened, revealing Rainbow Dash in a spa gown.

“Hey guys!” she greeted cheerily. “Aloe told me you two were in here. I’m just trying to unwind a little before practice tomorrow.” She sauntered into the room and hopped up onto the bench next to Fluttershy. “Actually, I’m really glad I caught you two. I’ve been thinking the past few days, and I’ve kinda had something I wanted to ask.”

Rarity sighed. Her and Fluttershy’s discussion was set aside, which certainly bought her time in thinking out her own feelings… except, she found, she really honestly wished to know.

Did Fluttershy love her or not?

_It’s like one of my worst romance novels_ , she despaired inwardly.  _Always some inopportune interruption before that sweet release of love’s confession!_

But that couldn’t be helped. Fluttershy, as far as Rarity could tell, was eager to latch onto the distraction. Her eyes were firmly locked onto Rainbow’s jovial face.

Willing a polite smile, Rarity said, “Please go on, Rainbow. What did you wish to ask us?”

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, then let it out in a rush. “I wanted to ask if it’d be all right if we do that…  _thing_  again. Y’know, the three of us?”

Rarity felt the air rush out of her lungs. Had she slipped into an alternate dimension? Had she heard right?

Fluttershy seemed equally surprised. Her body seemed to go slack as her mouth fell open.

Rainbow looked between the two of them, her cheeks reddening. “Not, like,  _all the time_. Just sometimes. And, y’know, just for the record, I’m still not crushing on either of you. I just…” she looked down, her wings fidgeting on her back. “Sometimes, Wonderbolt practice gets me really tensed up. But after the other night? I’ve been pretty chill! To be honest, I didn’t even feel like I needed to come to the spa to relax today. I was just kinda hoping to crash your guys spa date so I could talk to you.”

A long beat of silence.

With great effort, Rarity rediscovered the use of her voice. “Ah…” it took another moment for her to rediscover the power of  _words_ , however. When she finally did, the unicorn managed to get out, “You… you realize what you’re truly asking, right?”

Rainbow’s ears pinned and she slouched a little. “Aw man! Did I ask for something weird? Or  _too_  weird, I guess? I just figured, cuz your list said you guys were cool with other ponies joining--”

“No, no!” Rarity said quickly, and Fluttershy even joined her.

The animal lover continued next, “Rainbow, what I think Rarity meant was that… um…” her forelock slipped forward as her spine curled and she looked at her fillyfriend desperately.

“Th-that there’s a…  _sexual_  component to this that we really want to make sure you comprehend. It’s true that isn’t all that our scenes focus on, but they are still an integral part.” Rarity swallowed and asked carefully, “Does that sit well with you?”

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. “Well,  _duh!_  Why do you think I wrote ‘no butt stuff’ that night?”

Rarity blinked.  _She certainly has me there!_

The Wonderbolt looked eagerly between her friends. “So? Is it okay?”

The lovers looked at each other.

“It’s surprising that a mutual friend of ours wishes to join in our escapades,” Rarity said slowly-- ponderously.

Fluttershy shrugged daintily. “ _We_  were friends when we started.”

“True…” Rarity frowned. “Well you know that I felt comfortable with you and Rainbow playing together. But how do you feel about Rainbow and I?”

Rainbow Dash turned a curious eye on Fluttershy upon hearing the question, and the animal lover turned her gaze downward in thought. A short moment later, she looked at Rainbow, then Rarity, and said with quiet certainty. “I’m fine with it.”

“Great--!” Rainbow Dash started.

“But only I can kiss you,” Fluttershy added-- her voice starting out normal volume before petering out to a shy mumble.

Rarity blinked in surprise. Then, eventually, she nodded. “Y-Yes! My goodness, yes. I think that sounds quite reasonable!” She started to flush.  _This is happening._

“Yeah,” Rainbow agreed. “I wasn’t really interested in kissing either of you, to be honest. Again,  _totally_  not crushing on you.” She grinned. “I just think it’s kind of exciting. And it helps me destress.”

“Right,” Rarity said with an assertive clop of her hooves. “How about we go somewhere private after the spa to talk things over in more detail?”

At Rainbow’s confused look, Fluttershy leaned over to her and whispered, “We’re supposed to negotiate what’s okay and what’s not the next time we have a scene.”

“Yes, and I’d like to get it down on paper, if you don’t mind. I keep it safe in my vault, so do not worry that it should fall into the wrong hooves!” Rarity stated.

Rainbow squinted one eye. “Negotiate? What else is there to talk about?”

Rarity closed her eyes and pressed a hoof to her brow. “Pardon my saying so, but your three lines worth of standards could use with some work.”

“And our real list is longer,” Fluttershy added with a squeak and a blush.

Rainbow sat forward, her ears perking. “Oh yeah? What else is on it?”

Rarity chuckled. “All in good time, Rainbow.”


End file.
